Hearts of Ice and Fire
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy and a girl. The boy had a heart of ice and the girl a heart of fire. They meet due to their passion for figure skating. But what would happen when a spirit sees them and decides to bring them together to create the most amazing technique ever? This story was written by both me and December Silentvale.
1. Destinies Collide

_**Once upon a time, there was a boy who loved to skate on the ice. He put everything he had into it to become the best. Along the way, he became to caught up in the techniques that he forgot where his heart was. He became cold as the ice he skated on.**_

 _ **Then there was a girl, who loved to skate as much as the boy. However, unlike him, she was full of fire and passionate about skating. She skated with her heart and emotions in every movement she made. But what would happen when a spirit sees them and decides to bring them together to create the most amazing technique ever?**_ ** _Will the boy as cold as ice be able to warm up to this girl? Will the girl who's so warm be able to withstand the cold harshness of the boy? Will they ever pull it off at this rate?_**

That morning, Tora woke up with a groan as her alarm clock began its incessant ringing. Sluggishly, she rolled over to her night stand and turned the thing off. She didn't want to get up, but she needed to the Prince of Ice skating rink and practice.

Getting up, she got dressed in a brown t-shirt and blue overalls with a drawstring around the waist to adjust the waist. Next moving on to fixing her long auburn hair into a low ponytail. After checking her outfit in the mirror and that she had everything, Tora ate a quick breakfast, then put on her running shoes.

With a sigh Tora stepped out and locked the apartment door, thinking about what all she had to do that day.

'Let's see. After practice, I'll need to get something for lunch, and after that I'll need to head to work. I hope those kids won't try to pull my hair again. I wonder if I should cut some of it to make it more manageable?'

Adjusting her bag, she then began a light job to help her warm up her muscles before she reached the rink.  
 ** _  
_**Looking around, Tora was glad for the beautiful summer days as she went down the stairs and to the sidewalk. Outside her apartment, there were lined with a few trees planted a while back for a 'help the environment' project by the city. She could hear the birds singing to one another above her head. She smiled as she saw children head to a park further down the road in the opposite direction and smelled the fresh bread from the bakery, making a mental note to get some later if it would fit into her budget and have some for breakfast next time.

As she went past, Tora waved at friends from the neighborhood and finally after a few blocks, she reached her destination. The Prince of Ice skating rink was an amazing building that had existed for as long as she could remember. In her childhood, Tora would beg her parents to go there just to watch the others skate. When she was old enough, she took ballet lessons and skating lessons. There was just something about skating and The Prince of Ice that drew her in and she was helpless against it.

The sliding doors opened for her as cold air greeted her. Tora shivered a little and looked around the lobby until her eyes settled on the woman in charge of the skating rink. With her back turned to Tora at the moment was a woman by the name of Rachel. She was a motherly figure to all who knew her with her sweet demeanor and kind dark eyes. Her brown hair held back in a pink bow and a section of long bangs her left side of her face. She wore a shade of pink lipstick and was always seen with a shawl wrapped around her. When she turned around and saw Tora, she smiled.

"Tora. It's good to see you again as usual. I'm afraid you won't be able to practice right now, though." Rachel said.

Tora tilted her head in confusion. "Why? Is something happening?"

Rachel just chuckled. "Well, I guess you could say that. You remember Karon, the owner of the Prince of Ice, right? Well, his son is a figure skater. His teacher uses the rink for classes. Recently, they've changed to time for classes and they're practicing right now. You can watch until they are done, though. They should be finishing in a little while."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Rachel-san. But I didn't know Karon-san had a son." Tora said. She membered meeting Karon a few times before, but never heard of him having a son after all these years of coming here or Karon being married now that she thought about it. She once asked if he and Rachel were married, but she told Tora that she was already married to another man. Her and Karon were just old friends. But if they had classes at night, then Tora could see how they never had meet. This would affect her schedule a little, but that wouldn't stop her.

"Oh! Did I forget to tell you? It must have slipped my mind. He was adopted by Karon many years ago. I've known him since he was a little boy. He's practically a son to me. But enough of that, why don't you go and take a look for yourself. He's probably still practicing. I'll get your skating route music ready and you can go change." Rachel said as she moved to the back.

Tora yelled her thanks and made her way to the dressing rooms. She changed into a warmer light green track suit and her hair in a bun. Once she was ready she carried her skates and moved over to the rink.

She saw many student around her age off to the side watching. Out on the rink was one boy, he looked a few years older than Tora. She guessed around twenty. He long dark green hair, but she couldn't tell what color his eyes were due the distance and his eyes were closed. He was still as a statue wearing a black shirt covered with another shirt that was dark blue. He also wore black leggings and black skates. Then the route music began to play. The boy sprang into action. Tora was in awe of his fluid movements and technique. Flips and spins and other moves that only those who trained the hardest could do. But its seemed so . . . cold. And it wasn't just the rink. There was no warmth as he skated. Tora couldn't help but wonder why.

When the music ended the rest of the class clapped. "Excellent work as always Fakir! I got chills from watching. That will be all for today class. If you lag around I will force you to marry me!" The man, Tora believed to be the teacher, shouted. He had brown hair and wore a green track suit. He also carried at cat with him in his arms. Quickly all the students left and the teacher seem disappointed.

"Well at least I have you." He said to his cat and left as well.

After they were gone Rachel came out to join her, wearing a white track suit and skates. The music began to play and Rachel began her routine. The music she played, 'The Bartered Bride', earned her the nickname, 'The Ice Bride'.

Rachel's moves always amazed Tora. They were so elegant and filled with a type of longing that Tora never could figure out. Long ago, Rachel was also a great skater and entered big competition, but she only got as far as sixth place. Later on, she meet her fiancé and eventually got married. She didn't really do competitions anymore and mainly worked here at the Prince of Ice. But that didn't mean her skills had diminished over the years, not by a long shot. It made Tora happy she got a private show of this when the rink wasn't busy. Which was one of the reasons she went early.

Rachel then performed a axel jump. Tora let out a sigh as she watch and stretched for when she went to skate. Tora still had troubles with jumps sometimes and couldn't help but wish she could go that high or higher someday and not fall flat on her butt.

Soon the song was over and Rachel posed with her hands like in a prayer. Tora clapped.

"Great job Rachel-san! I wish I could skate that pretty." Tora said.

"Don't worry Tora-chan. The way you skate is much better than mine."

"W-What? Don't tease me like that Rachel-san. Yours is way better. I have trouble with my jumps all the time." Tora said.

"My way maybe beautiful, but yours is full of warmth. I can feel your passion of skating. You just need to keep practicing and never lose that passion. One day you might consider entering completions. I know I would love to see that one day." Rachel explained.

"T-Thank you, Rachel-san." Tora stuttered blushing from the compliment.

"It's nothing. I'll go now before Karon sees I'm not working. I'll get your song ready song ready soon." As Rachel skated off Tora made her way to the center of the rink, waiting for the music to start. Soon music came from the speakers within the rink playing the song from the Arabian Dance from the Nutcracker. Tora liked the way it started slow and people said it went well with her passionate warm style. But when it came to her jumps she would have trouble. On good days she would wobble, on bad days she would fall on her butt. But today was good a day. After the song came to an end. Tora was surprised to hear clapping. She looked up to see the teacher from earlier.

"That was beautiful, miss. It has been a long time since I've seen a routine with such passion and warmth. But, where are my manners? I'm Neko-sensei and this lovely lady with me is Mrs. Neko. I believe you saw one of my students performing earlier. I was wondering, if you don't have a teacher and classes already, would you be interested in joining mine. You have talent and lots of potential. It just needs some polishing to shine. What do you think?" The man now known as Neko-sensei asked.

Tora was at first confused about when he said 'lady' until she realized he was talking about his white cat which was still in his arms.

"I-I am honored you would ask me sir, but I don't know if I can pay for your classes and I already have a job later."

"Hmm." Neko-sensei thought for a moment. "You already have your skates and I don't force a uniform for my classes so that's no issue. How about this? I'll let you have a free month trial. If you don't like it, then you can leave with no charge. At the end of the month, our sponsor will be coming to check my students progress. Many of my students have a similar situation to yours, and if you can impress him, he can pay for your classes." He suggested.

Tora debated it in her head. This could be her chance to get some real lessons from a teacher. Rachel was good but she didn't always have time to teacher her. If she could impress the sponsor then she wouldn't have to pay either. She didn't have anything to lose.

"Well, ok. I'll give it a shot." Tora said.

"Excellent! Be here bright and early tomorrow and we can introduce you to the rest of the class. If you are late, I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY ME!" Neko-sensei shouted. Tora could have sworn she heard the Wedding March playing somewhere.

Tora could help but wonder if this guy was for real. Her thoughts showed on her face with an annoyed look. But he was kind enough to offer her a free trial month and that was better than anyone else had ever done for her. So she would deal with it.

"Neko-sensei, calm down."

Then his cat bit him. "Ow! Sorry dear. She will never replace you. Anyway, good to hear. Oh, by the way I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Tora. It means 'Tiger'."

He nodded and with a wave goodbye left the rink.

"Do not worry, Miss Tora. I'm sure you'll enjoy learning under Neko-sensei. He's right about you having talent." A female voice spoke.

Tora turned around. 'What is with all these people sneaking up on me today?' What she saw was unbelievable.

There was an older woman with light green hair pulled up and tied up on top of her head. She was really pale with blue eyeshadow, pink lipstick, and a tint of rouge on her cheeks. Her eyes a deep blue. around her neck was a pink flower chocker and a strange dress. The weirdest thing about her was she was tiny and floating in the air in front of Tora's face.

"You being able to see me is proof of that. You are one of the two people I have been searching for, Miss Tora."

Tora stood silent for a about a second before she cried out, nearly falling backwards trying to move away from whatever this thing was. Did she fall while practicing and dream up the entire thing about the sensei wanting to teacher her and now this was another hallucination?

"Miss Tora, please calm down. I mean you no harm. I am the Spirit of the Rink. Think of me as a guardian to future figure skaters helping them reach their full potential. I'm not a hallucination and you're not losing your mind. If you try to ask anyone about me, they cannot see me, so please don't bother. The only one who can see me is only you right now until your destined partner appears and is ready. You are special, for you maybe able to preform a never before seen technique that has the power to connect the hearts of others." The self-proclaimed spirit explained.

Tora stropped for a moment as the spirit's words processed through her brain. She blinked for a moment. "Technique?" Tora asked.

The Spirit smiled as she went to sit down on the wall surrounding the rink. "Yes, a technique. No one has ever been able to perform it yet and thus never seen. It requires two people and if they are deemed worthy, only then will I reveal the secrets to making the technique possible. There have been a few in the past who could see me, but unfortunately, they could not reach their full potential. I think you could be the one to do it. Hopefully your destined partner will appear soon, but until then, you can focus on your classes."

Tora clamed down enough during the explanation and regained her breath, but was still wary of this spirit.

"Okay, look, even if you say I'm this 'destined one', how do I know it can even be possible if no one's ever seen it? How do I know you're real to begin with?" Tora asked.

The Spirit sighed. "I know this is all new and strange for you Miss Tora. I have waited a long time for two people to be able to preform this technique. In theory, it can be done. In the past, others have tried to do it. But they were not ready and they did not know the secrets only I possess. When they tried, it could not connect with hearts of others. They grew impatient and failed. Tell me. Why do you continue to practice skating even though you're not a professional and continue to have trouble with it? You could just give up figure skating and get a full time job."

"W-Well, I love skating. There is something about it that just draws me in. Ever since I was little. I can't just give it up." Tora answered.

The spirit smiled. "That passion and determination of yours is why you are able to see me. That is the first step to being able to perform it. Have some faith. It can be done, but it never will if you don't at least try. All I ask is that you wait a few days to see if your partner appears. If someone else can see me then it will show that you are not going crazy. Then we can begin preparing you two."

Tora thought for a moment, it seemed fair, and the spirit looked sad when she spoke about the others not being able to perform it.

"Guess I can trust you and try. But what do I call you?"

The spirit looked surprised for a moment and smiled again.

"I knew I had a good feeling about you, Miss Tora. It has been a long time since someone has asked me that. Most don't bother to ask and just call me spirit. But you may call me Edel."

As soon as Edel said her name, she rose up from her seat on the wall and disappeared. Tora looked everywhere for any sign of the spirit, but it was like she was never there to begin with. Then Tora checked her watch.

"Ah! I better go or I won't have time for lunch before I have to teach class!"

"Okay girls! That was good. Take a short break then back to practicing those poses." Tora instructed her students.

The girls went off to chat with their friends and get water while Tora thought about what Edel said.

'Am I really the destined one able to perform this never-before-seen technique? Did I really just imagine it all?' She thought.

In all honesty it gave her a big headache. 'How many years has she been searching for two people to be able to perform this? Who's my partner? Will I really find them in a few days like Edel said?' Tora sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Tora-sensei? Are you okay-zura?"

Tora turned to see one of her youngest students named Uzura. A curious little girl with blue eyes and light green hair. Now that Tora thought about, it Uzura reminded her of Edel.

"I'm okay Uzura-chan. I was just thinking about a figure skating technique that no one has ever seen before. Someone I met thinks I might be able to do it, but I'm not sure." Tora answered.

"Don't worry Tora-sensei! You always tell us as long as we put our minds to it there is nothing we can do. I'm sure you can do it-zura!" Uzura encouraged.

"Hehe. Thank you for reminding me Uzura-chan. I'm also going to have a real figure skating class with a man called Neko-sensei."

"Wow! You'll be the prettiest one there-zura! I can't wait to see you skate-zura."

"We'll see what happens. Now hurry along. We'll be starting again in a few more minutes." Tora said.

Uzura nodded and ran off to join the others.

'Maybe she's right. I won't know until I try and who knows class might be fun and I might really be the one Edel is searching for.'

The next day Tora got up earlier than usual and headed out to the rink. After all the excitement yesterday she had slept well and was nervous and excited to begin her real figure skating classes. She also wondered if she would met the elusive son of Karon.

When Tora entered Rachel greeted her. "Good morning Tora-san. You're here early. What's the occasion?"

"Yesterday after you left to go back to work, Neko-sensei saw my routine and was impressed. He asked me to join his class! The best part is that he's letting me have a free month trial to see if I like it. At the end of the month, the sponsor will be coming and if I impress him I might be able to continue lessons without paying!" Tora explained.

"Oh, Tora! That's wonderful! I'm sure you can do it. Class is starting in a few more minutes so hurry and go get changed."

Tora nodded and hurried to the changing room. Once she was ready she headed out to the rink, already the other students were on the ice. Some of the students huddled in their own groups which worried Tora just a bit. For all she knew they were all snobs. There were two groups that really got her attention. One was a group of three boys and two girls.

One young man with silvery-white hair and large amber eyes wore a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and white skates. The second had dark hair and eyes along with a pair of glasses. He wore a red jacket with what appeared to be a green lizard on the back and white pants and skates. He had this air about him that screamed snob. The last boy was the one she had seen yesterday skating. with the same dark attire and hair in a ponytail.

Then there were the two girls who appeared to be twins. Both had long dark brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin. One had her hair in a bun and her outfit included a dark red skating dress with matching skates and dark tights that makes her skin tone seem darker. The other, her hair was pulled up and looked a lot like a feather and she was adorned in a black dress skating dress designed to look like it was edged with black feathers, along with black stockings and black skates.

The second group made up of three girls. The first had orange hair that was braided, icy blue eyes, and light skin with freckles. Wearing a light grey shirt that has a dark blue stripe around its waist and a red jewel on the front of its neckline and yellow pants. The second, her dark pink hair was in a high tight bun, her bangs angles to the right side of her face, two barretes, yellow and blue, on the opposite side, with a single curly lock jutting from the side. Her eyes dark purple. For her outfit, she wore a pale blue long sleeve shirt, white leggings and white skates. The third girl had green sweater and black pants and she had green eyes and blond hair tied in two pink bows to create pigtails.

Tora debated which group to try and make friends with first and decided to try the first group.

"Hi, I'm Tora." She greeted.

The five of them turned to her, a little surprised but quickly it changed to welcoming expressions from the white haired boy and girl in red. The boy with glasses watched her with a critical eye and smirked. Defiantly a snob. The boy with green hair looked over and gave her a bored and somewhat annoyed look. The girl in black scowled at her.

"Hello, you must be the new student Neko-sensei mentioned earlier. He spoke highly of you. I'm Mytho, this is my partner and girlfriend, Kuroha Rue. It's nice to meet you." The white hair boy introduced himself and the girl in red.

"Greeting. I am Author. You may address me as Author-sama or Author-senpai either will due. If Neko-sensei says you have potential, then I will believe him until proven otherwise. Do try not to bring us down. It would reflect badly on our sponsor." The boy in glasses introduced.

"I'm Kuroha Kraehe. Twin sister of Rue. The one beside my is my partner, Fakir. Son of Karon the Prince of Ice's owner and we are the main stars of Neko-sensei's students. Author took the words right out of my mouth. Do try to keep up." The girl in black said with a sickening sweet tone.

'Well nice to meet you too. I hope we get along well. Those two certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed. They have the same bad attitude. They would certainly make a wonderful couple. At least now I've met Karon's son. Isn't he going to say anything about what they said. Karon would, he's so nice and Fakir looks like a total grouch.' Tora thought as she glared at them.

"Author! Kraehe! There is no need to be to rude. It's her first day. I'm sure Tora-san is a great skater other wise she wouldn't be here joining our class. We are her senpais and should be setting a better example." Mytho scolded.

Then Fakir spoke up for the first time. "You're too soft, Mytho. Unless this girl is smarter than she looks, she needs to learn sooner or later that we're. not here to play buddy-buddy with people who aren't going to put everything they have into these classes. We are training to become the best and one day go to the Olympics. We don't have time for lazy cheapskates who haven't even taken real classes before. She hasn't been here for ten minutes and already she is becoming a useless eyesore." Fakir mocked with a cold glare in his eyes.

Tora was beyond shocked. Her mouth dropped. This guy was worse than the other two combined! How did Karon raise such a jerk?! Now she could see how him and Kraehe were partnered. As she stared at him, she knew this guy would be trouble.


	2. Rise of the Tiger

After taking few moments to collect herself Tora scowled at Fakir.

"Look, I may not be the very best around here, I might not have had the time or money to have had real classes before, but I have a passion of this sport and I take it very seriously. I'm honestly don't care if you woke up on the wrong side of the iceberg, or you're Karon's son, or you're the best male skater here, but there's no need to insult me the moment you meet me."

Fakir was about to respond when Neko-sensei came out on to the skating rink.

"Okay everyone, that's enough socializing. We have work to do. As you know, we have a new student joining us today. Tora-san, please come here for a moment and introduce yourself."

Tora sighed and after giving one more glare at Fakir, she skated over to the cat loving teacher and petted Mrs. Neko.

"Thank you Neko-sensei. My name is Tora. It means 'Tiger'. I teach ballet and my passion in life is skating, which I have been doing here since I was a little girl. I look forward to getting to know some of you and please be nice to me." Tora said as she finished with a bow. She could hear Fakir scoffing at her introduction from even all the way over at the center of the rink while he stood far against the wall. 'Just what was the guys problem?' She wondered.

"Now Tora-san, if you would be so kind, I would like you to show the class how well you skate. It's a tradition for new students to show their skills and have the rest give feedback on what they saw and how you could try to improve. It's just in case they see something I might have missed. Two heads are better than one after all." Neko-sensei instructed.

Seeing the chance to prove Fakir wrong and show how passionate she was about skating, Tora agreed. He asked her what song she wanted and then headed off to see Rachel to get it ready.

Tora got into position in the center as everyone else moved off the rink. Now was the time she showed Author, Kraehe, and Fakir what she was really made of. If she wanted to be at least accepted here, she had to show them what she could do. With one arm raised above and the other across her chest, she waited for the music to play. Firebird was a good song and she had the perfect routine for it. It consisted of triple lutz and triple toe, triple loop, step sequence 4, another step sequence 4, double axel, flying camel spin level 4, double axel + triple toe,+ double toe. Which requires the skater to keep up a lot of speed to perform. Triple flip + double toe, triple lutz, with a choreographic sequence, triple salchow, layback spin 4, and combination spin 4. That wasn't even mentioning all the possible smaller moves like pivot, bunny hop, or spiral. And moves such as three turns, mohawks, strokes, and crossovers to connect each element. Jumps, followed by some footwork, then going into a spiral on a curve, transition into running threes, into another jumps, followed by a spin, and finally some more footwork. This routine wasn't easy but Tora was going to do this!

The music started, and she put her heart and soul into it! There was a time or two when she wobbled a bit, but she kept going and refused to fall and let Fakir and his groupies rub it in later!

When it was done, Tora was breathless. The rink silent but for her rapid heart and deep breaths. Then came the applause. Everyone clapped awed by her skill even though this was her first real lesson. When Tora glanced at Fakir's group Mytho and Rue were clapping happily. Author was begrudgingly clapping, clearly impressed but trying to save face. Kraehe was scowling at her and Fakir, if he was annoyed, his face didn't show it. He looked plain bored.

Tora glared at the grouch. 'He didn't have a problem expressing his opinions earlier. What in the world is he thinking? Is he angry he had to eat his words or what?'

Tora skated over to get some answers, otherwise it would drive her crazy. "What did you guys think?"

"That was very good, Tora-san. You need perhaps a little more practice on those jumps and maybe more balance practice, but otherwise a great routine." Rue complimented.

"Not just that. I could feel the passion you have for skating with every move you made. You were soaring like a bird. It's amazing you're this good and have not been taking classes from someone like Neko-sensei before hand. Have you ever considered getting a partner and learning how to skate as a couple? If you have, you might even be able to start training with a partner soon." Mytho said before turning to address Author. "You better be careful Author. Our new kōhai is catching up to us. She might even end up as your partner since you never had one before."

"Hrmp! While she may be talented, not to bring us down and won't reflect badly on our sponsor, she still has a long way to go to ever even consider her as a partner! I already have a partner in mind and it is not her!" Author retorted as be blushed looking away and adjusting his glasses.

'At least he is somewhat apologizing in his own way. I guess. That's probably the best I will get from the snob.'

"Now Mytho, don't go filling her head with those silly hopes. It will only hurt her more when she realizes she can't do it. You little tiger, have terrible balance and should just go back to the basics or quit." Came Kraehe's spiteful comment. Then Fakir spoke up.

"Kraehe. That's enough." Everyone turned to look at him. The others looked shocked while Kraehe looked absolutely devastated.

"I admit to being somewhat wrong in my first observation. You're not a lazy cheapskates who is a useless eyesore. You're still a cheapskate, just one who somewhat knows what they are doing eyesore. " He said with a smirk. Kraehe looked positively delighted. "Let's go Fakir. We shouldn't be wasting our precious time together on a eyesore like her and be practicing." Together the two departed to get back on the rink.

"Please excuse those two. They're riff around the edges, but they're not always that nasty." Mytho apologized.

"Really? How long have they been this way?"

"I've known Fakir since we were kids. Whenever I tried to do something like saving a cat from a tree, he was always there to help me and fix my scrapes, scratches, and bruises. He's a really reliable guy. We were always into skating and stuff. His parents were skaters too. They met skating and eventually got married. But something happened to them when we were young. Afterwards he was taken in by Karon-san. He seemed fine at first, but as time went on, he became colder to outersiders. The only ones he's not mean to include the four of us, Karon-san, and Rachel-san. He's at least polite most others in public if he interacts with others at all." Mytho explained.

"Kraehe was nicer when we were kids, but after we became teenagers, she started getting meaner. I really don't know why. When Neko-sensei told us we should get partners to skate with, me and Mytho already decided we would be. Fakir, like Mytho said, doesn't like outsiders and asked Kraehe to his partner. She only got worse afterwards. She doesn't like anyone getting close to Fakir. They've been like that ever since." Rue concluded.

"Enough about that grouch Fakir already! I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to practice! We only have a month before the sponsor comes to visit and I want to beat Fakir!" Author said and he started to leave.

"Wait a sec. You never did tell us who this partner you had in mind was. So, go on. Who's the lucky girl?" Rue teased.

"Yes. Do share with us Author." Mytho joining in.

"T-T-That is none of your concern! G-go do something productive instead of gossiping you two love birds!" Author yelled at them before leaving in a huff.

"Well, he's right in a way. We do need to practice. It was nice meeting you, Tora-san." Mytho said as he escorted Rue away.

'At least Rue and Mytho are nice. Author might be a friend one day. Kraehe and Fakir are a whole different story." Tora thought before she was interrupted from her musing when someone slapped her on the back.

"Welcome to Neko-sensei's class newbie! Today is your first day and you already managed to have a conversation with Fakir-sama, and the rest of the top five students." A girl spoke.

Recovering from the hit Tora turned to see the three girls from earlier. The one with purple hair was the one who hit her. She had the air of a tomboy and she had a mischievous look in her eye. The blonde was smiling at her and looked like she was plotting something. The girl with orange hair had a sheepish grin.

"Oh Pike, isn't it wonderfully doomed? It's like something out of a Alternate universe fanfiction! The newbie joining and meeting her one true love who's cold and mean to hide his true feelings and his scaring past. Then there's his partner who has claimed dib's on him and will soon resort to any method to get rid of her and you, Pike, will also be her rival in love. Would you call it a love square? I don't know but it's so tragic and doomed! I can wait to see who fails horribly first!" The blonde babbled. Tora nearly thought she saw stars in the girls eyes.

"What!? Where in the world did you get all of that from? I'm not interested in that jerk. I'm here to skate, not become part of your delusions of tragic romance stories." Tora retorted.

Then the purple haired girl, now known as Pike slapped her on the back again.  
"You shouldn't speak that way about you senpais, newbie. But I'll forgive you this time. You might not have realized this, but Fakir-sama is cool and the best skater here. I'm Pike. The girl talking about others love life failing is Lillie and the one with orange hair is Ahiru."

"Hiya! I'm Arima Ahiru. Yeah, like the animal, Duck. It's-nice-to-meet-you-and-you-skate-wonderfully. I-really-admire-your-skills. Sorry-about-Lillie-she's-a-total-romantic-and-Pike-is-Fakir's-fangirl-and-I'm-a-fan-of both-Myhto-and-Fakir. I-sorry-if-I-talk-a-lot-people-always-tell-me-I'm-easily-excited-like-a-real-duck-and-just-keep-going-on-and-on. Am-I talking-too-much? I-probably-am. So-sorry." Ahiru spoke rushed and nearly all in one breath.

"Um. Heh. Nice to meet you too, Ahiru-san, Pike-san, and Lillie-san. Don't worry about it Ahiru-san." Tora replied.

Ahiru sighed in relief. "Thanks Tora-san. um, do you have any plans after class? The three of us like to go to this little restaurant and it's really cheap! We can even treat you to celebrate you joining today and get to know you more."

"Oh. I couldn't make you treat me. We just met." Tora replied.

"Don't worry about. You're our friend as of now and we insist on taking you to lunch!" Pike replied.

"Yep! And later we can get started on writing your love letters to Fakir-senpai!" Lillie babbled on again. Tora deadpanned.

"No thank you Lillie-san. I have no intention of writing a love letter to anyone. Who even writes love letters these days. Isn't that for more high school students? Anyway, since you insist, I might join you guys for lunch."

"I hope you ladies are talking about skating and not gossiping over there. Otherwise, I would have no choice but to HAVE ONE OF YOU MARRY ME!" Neko-sensei yelled at us as the wedding march once again began to play from somewhere.

"Neko-sensei, please calm down. We were discussing what I needed to improve on my routine." Tora said.

Mrs. Neko then decided to bite the teacher once again and he yelled in pain snapping out of it and then apologizing to the feline.

"Man, sometimes it's like their a real married couple and that cat is his jealous wife." Pike grumbled.

The others and Tora included nodded in agreement.

Then Neko-sensei announced Fakir and Kraehe would be performing together. Everyone cleared the rink once again leaving only Fakir and Kraehe. They were starting closer to the edge as she skated but to him and joining their hands Kraehe did a little bow before they started. After nodding to her, Fakir released her hands and turned to the students. While facing them moving his left arm behind him and using his right in a sweeping gesture kind of gestured to them until he offered it to Kraehe.

Kraehe meanwhile had her arms in what Tora recognized was the ballet first position of the arms. Where the one doing it holds both arms low in front of the body, with hands almost touching. Rounding the arms and slightly bending the elbows. Then raising the arms so that your fingers almost touch the navel. When Fakir offered his hand, Kraehe moved to her left to accept it and together skated raising their left legs and moving their free arms like birds flapping their wings. They circled the center of the rink, shoulder to shoulder facing opposite directions. Her left meeting his. Using his left hand grasped her right and began to lower her down until her back rested on his left foot. She griped his leg to keep herself steady and had the ends of her skating blades keeping her feet up and giving her more balance as she crossed one over the other. When she was all the way down and ready Fakir released her hand and she held it close to her body while still holding his leg.

Then came the music any ballet savvy person would know. Swan Lake, by Pyotr I. Tchaikovsky.

Fakir started by moving his hands. His right hand sweeping across her face as if moving some of her hair to get a better view of his loves face and bringing up his left as if the two hands were holding her head. Then circling his arms in a way then stretching then out like birds wings, he pushed out his right leg while bending his left knee and Kraehe still hanging on to it and keeping her legs straight. Going in a complete circle, Kraehe raised her free arm and Fakir lifted her up again making her spin. She skated in front of him arms out and leg up. He had copied the pose and moved to grab her foot, stopping any movement forward and pulled her back towards him while she kept her pose. Slightly spinning out of the way they faced each other with arms raised and left legs out. Near mirror images of the other. He got her left hand and spun her as she moved behind him and it reminded Tora of a mother bird helping her young to fly by the way Fakir's arms were out stretched.

'If the baby bird was a menacing owl or crow.' Tora thought. Then the pair skated faster as if they transformed into fierce birds flapping their wings. If only for a moment before calming and joining hands again. It amazed Tora how well synchronized they were and how well their movements fitted into the theme of swan lake. Skating around Fakir moved behind Kraehe, holding on her waist and both lifted right legs and then lifted her up into the air. It was an amazing throw jump and throw twist. Kraehe spinning at least three times into the air and Fakir catching her as she quickly descended back to the ground, hands interlocked as they skated together.

'The amount of practice and trust they had in each other is amazing.' Tora thought 'Pike and the others are right. No matter their bad attitudes towards others their skill and talent was nothing to scoff at.'

They continued to incorporate ballet poses into their routine as they skated. Like mirrors copying the others moves, performing a triple salchow and triple toe + double toe. All this and more in perfect sync. Their arms and legs all at the same elevation. Then grasping their hands they began spinning again in the center, after letting go executing sit spins, rising up and doing it again. Holding right legs up and spinning. When they stopped they face each other. Kraehe began to flap her arms and Fakir making movements as if trying to draw her in. Skating in a circle as if casting a spell on her and joining hands, spinning her like a ballerina. Then Kraehe went up close to him. Each caressing the side of the others face as it looked like they kissed!

Next spinning her in his arms until her back was to him. Her hands touching his head and his touching her waist as he brought them up over her torso and up her arms. He held her right hand as his left went around her and her arm on top of it. Spinning and releasing only to join again. Throughout it all keeping the other close and making movements like they were lovers. Fakir caressing the side of her head or arm before he took hold. Then gaining speed and throwing her up into the air as Kraehe spun three times and landed perfectly. A perfect triple loop. As things began to climb into the climax of the song Fakir too both hands and lifted her up into the air. No throwing this time. Kraehe was above him in the shape of an A then moving to have Fakir hold her only their right hands as her left reached and grasped her matching foot. Now on her side while Fakir held her and left hand out before him.

Tora was amazed at his upper body strength. No offence to Kraehe, but even she had to weight quite a bit.

Then he moved his arm around her waist and spun her body first her head going down and then straightening it until she was able to place her feet back on the ice. Then skating again and another lift with Kraehe instead of sideways was up right. Otherwise the same as before. He let her down and released her. Then moved in for another triple salchow and lifting her. Left arm on her hip and right holding her hand, while her left held his hand and the right on his chest for better support. Then releasing their hands and spinning and then returning it and Kraehe moving her left. After that Kraehe returned to the ice and the linked each other. His arms around her waist and her left on his back while the other held the same leg up. Then they let go and with one hand hold their partners to spin then closer together the free arms flapping like birds until it was finally over.

Everyone roaring in applause. They got up and Kraehe smiled at Fakir. But his eyes were still cold. He nodded to her and Tora saw his lips moving saying something along the lines of good job and let go and left her standing alone on the rink. Never once looking back at her. Tora saw Kraehe's expression and she look disappointed and maybe even a little heart broken. Tora glanced at Mytho, Rue, and Author to see their reactions. Mytho and Rue looked sad, but didn't seem surprised at Fakirs behavior. Author meanwhile, was glaring at Fakir with what seem to Tora to be nothing but envy. When he looked back at Kraehe he shared to same look as the girl he was looking at with a hint of longing.

Then snapping himself out of it, his anger returned and he went off into the same direction Fakir had gone off to.

Meanwhile Pike, Lillie, and Ahiru started fangirling over how cool and awesome the two were together and how they wished they could skate like that. Neko-sensei got the other students attention and started giving instructions and teaching the less skilled students and Tora decided to go see what was happening between Fakir and Author.

:With Author and Fakir:

'That jerk did it again! Is he totally blind!? How could Fakir just leave her on the ice like she was a nuisance! Once their job is done, he leaves! Anyone can tell Kraehe loves him! What in the world does she see in him! That cold, rude attitude, so what if he's the best skater here besides Mytho? I'm much better than Fakir!' Author vented searching for Fakir to give him an earful.

When he spotted him buying a water bottle, Author marched right up to him.

"Fakir! What is wrong with you!? You maybe the best skater here, but there's no reason to treat everyone here like they are beneath you. You even treat us your friends like that sometimes, like just now with Kraehe. Are you totally blind to how she treats you and the look in her eyes when she's with you!? She's in love with you! Do you not notice or do you pretend not to and never acknowledge them!?" Author demanded to know.

Fakir turned to him with a cold indifferent glare.

"I'm not an idiot Author. I'm perfectly aware of her feelings as she told me herself a long time ago. I'm also aware you're only upset because you like her and are jealous she likes me and not you. Plus how I treat her." Fakir said taking a sip of water as Author sputtered.

"When Neko-sensei told us to get partners, I asked her because she was the best in class besides Rue, who was already with Mytho, and it would have been rude and a waste of breath to even ask. I told Kraehe in the beginning that I would just be her skating partner, nothing more. Kraehe was the one who accepted and she can stop being my partner at any time she choose. It's her choice and hers alone. If you really liked her that much, you should have asked her yourself before hand or better yet, stop being a coward and just tell her how you feel already. I'm not going to stop you and honestly, I could careless if Kraehe was dating someone while being my skating partner. When I'm skating with her, it's just business. Now leave me alone and do something productive besides taking your love life frustrations out on me." Fakir concluded.

"OOHH! Sometimes I don't know how or why we're friends. You're so infuriating. Go ahead and be a jerk to everybody. One of these days, your attitude problem will come back to bite you." Author warned as he left. Going down the hall he nearly bumped into Tora who was listening in on their conversation.

"One word of anything you just heard, and you'll regret it!" Author yelled as he headed back to the rink.

'Well, at least now I know I was correct about how those two feel about each other.' Tora thought as she headed over to Fakir.

He looked up and smirked. Eyes still ever cold. "Have you come to scold me as well, little miss eyesore? If you have the time to eavesdrop on others conversations, go learn how to skate better. Otherwise, you're only wasting not only you time, but Neko-sensei who was kind enough to let an eyesore like you join for a free month trial." Fakir mocked.

Tora glared at him but took a moment to calm herself before talking. For her, he seemed like the type who liked getting a rise out of people. "I admit it, there's a lot I still don't know about skating, but even so, I'll fight. I'm staying and I won't give up, and nothing you or anyone else can say or do stop me. So don't think for a second that I'm just doing this as a passing fancy or a whim. I've come this far, and I won't stop until I reach my limit, and when that day comes, I will break through it. " Tora told him. Fakir smirk had fallen during the little speech and he stared at her for a few seconds. But it soon returned.

"So, the little tiger shows her stripes and wishes to challenge the king of this icy jungle. Heh. Very well. We'll see how far your determination and passion will get you, but you better watch out." Fakir said as he got up and moved to tower over Tora. But she stood firm and looked him square in the eye. "A lone little tiger cub can easily get devoured if it's not careful in a lions den. And if the lions don't get you, the crows and the rest of the scavengers of this world will." Fakir warned.

"Fakir! Where are you? Neko-sensei-" Kraehe called as she rounded the corner. She paused as she saw the two together.

Fakir looked away from Tora and mumbled as simple I'm coming as he brushed past Tora a offered his arm to Kraehe. "Shall we go or what?" Kraehe nodded and gladly took it and as they left, Kraehe looked over her shoulder to send one last nasty glare at Tora.

Tora could only watch as they left. Wondering what all he really meant.


	3. Tiger's Roar

**Tora's routine was from** **Yulia Lipnitskaya, if you want to watch it.**

"Man, theses are so good! You should open up a chain of restaurants with food this good, Ebine-san! It's a wonder why there aren't more people who know about this place." Ahiru complemented a tall woman with purple eyes and hair a bun. She wore a light pink short puffy sleeved shirt and long brown skirt with an apron over it. "Thank you so much for saying that Ahiru-chan. You three girls are some of our best customers and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tora-san. My husband and I look forward to see you more as well." Ebine said as she passed out their orders.

Tora's stomach was happy to see her Strawberry Crepe as it was placed in front of her. After class, she was dragged along by Pike and Lillie to the restaurant. At the time, she said a few choice words to them, but she decided she didn't mind now she had some food and they were treating her to it.

"Thank you Ebine-san. I'll try to come by when I can." Tora said politely.

"The more the merrier I always say. Now I need to head back to the kitchen. Enjoy." Ebine said doing just that.

Tora actually liked the place. It had a cottage homey feel to the place and Ebine was a sweet woman. Just like the girls said, it was cheap too.

"So, anyway. Now that we're here, what type of music do you skate to, Tora-san? Personally, I like something with a beat. I've experimented with some rock music. Though I have done a routine based on Waltz of the Dolls/Puppets by Léo Delibes from Coppelia, beginning with the last phrase before the beginning of the main waltz." Pike started as she ate her food.

"I like music from the ballet Giselle. It's so tragic and doomed!" Came Lillie's enthusiastic answer.

"I like Carnival of the Animals: Swan by Saint-Saëns in Camille and the "Waltz of the Flowers" by Tchaikovsky, in The Nutcracker: Act II, No.13." Ahiru chirped in.

"Well, I like music from Tchaikovsky. It's probably because I hear it so often when I'm at work teaching ballet to my students." Tora answered.

"Oh yeah. You mentioned that earlier didn't you. How did you get the job if you don't mind me asking? Have you always lived here?" Ahiru asked.

"Yes and no. I grew up here, but before I entered high school, my father lost his job and we had to move to the country side. After finishing high school, I came back. I want to say that was around a year ago. After about four months I met my old ballet teacher and she offered me the job as a ballet teacher. I've been doing that since then. What about you guys?" Tora asked.

"The three of us are roommates. Ahiru works at the local zoo in the bird aviary. Pike works are the public library and I work as an editor for tragedy writers. The three of us met in school when we were around fifteen. Or was it fourteen? Either way we have been friends since then. We all enjoy skating, too." Lillie explained.

Tora was surprised the girl had gone one sentence without gushing about doomed romances, but she did mention tragedy, so she wasn't sure that counted.

"No offence Lillie-san, but I don't see what's so great about tragedies. I don't believe in 'they all lived happily ever after' either. There are multiple sides to every story, you can't please everyone so it's impossible that everyone lives that way. Everyone has to experience their own trials and hardship. It's only a tragedy if people give up and don't do anything for themselves. When you lose all hope and determination, that is the true tragedy. It's because people do that and don't fight for their happiness that it happens. When stories say they live happily ever after, it doesn't always take into account for the other side characters. For them they never truly get the happy ending and have to settle for less for the so-called 'heroes'. If things are going bad, they need to find other ways to get what they want or need. If there is a story with two boys after the same girl, then after one of them gets the girl the other needs to move on and realize it's not the end of the world. They need hope and determination to find and love again." Tora said.

"Wow! That's so cool, Tora-san! Where did you get from?" Ahiru asked.

"I don't know." Tora said with a shrug. "I guess after reading all those stories in high school just rubbed me the wrong way one too many times. If I was a character in a story, I wouldn't just sit around for a knight in shining armor to save me. I would take things into my own hands and if I needed help, then I would ask for it. Nobody else can live my life for me, so you have to do things yourself. If you just wait for things to happen to you, all you're going to get is stiffness from sitting around waiting all day. People make their own fates or destinies or whatever you want to call it. It's the decisions you make that creates the story that's your life. I just don't like it when people give up and whine about it. If things are bad now, that happened because you let it happen. Not because of fate or destiny. Destiny is for fools who don't know how to take control of their own lives or too cowardly to do so and want to whine about life being unfair. That's what I believe and I couldn't be happier with my life."

"Wow. That's deep Tora-san. You put a lot of thought into it." Pike said.

"Thanks. You guys have been in Neko-sensei's class for a long time, right? Could you guys tell me a little more about Mytho, Rue, Kraehe, Author, and Fakir?" Tora asked.

"Oh, sure! The three of us are big fans of them. Rumor has it Mytho was originally from Germany and a descendant of royalty. He even changed his name because when he was young, Fakir thought is was too long. We've never spoken to his parents, but they come to competitions. Rue and Kraehe, as you know, are twins and their father's name is Kuroha Karasu. I think he's a heart surgeon if I remember correctly. They guy creeps me out. I've never heard anything about their mother though. Author lives with his grandpa, who owns a used book store. His parents were musicians. Fakir's parents, as you might already know, were skaters too and he's always been into skating and stuff. His parents met skating and eventually got married. But something happened to them when Fakir was young. Afterwards he was taken in by Karon-san. Over time he become colder to others, but personally that just makes him cooler." Pike explained.

Tora frowned at the info she was given. It seemed they didn't have any other information than what Mytho shared before.

"What's wrong with someone showing their soft side?" Tora asked.

"Nothing's wrong with it. Honestly, I think he's such a jerk at times. The reason I don't all the time is because one time, I saw him taking care of a little duckling and he was so sweet and gentle. I nearly thought it was completely different person if it wasn't for his green hair!" Ahiru claimed.

"It just makes him more mysterious and make the times he's actually nice to someone even more special and treasured." Pike explained. She looked like she was an inch away from going into fangirl mode.

"So the man of ice actually has something resembling kindness and compassion inside of him, huh?" Tora said as she finished she crepe and stretched back in her chair.

'I wonder if I work hard enough, I can get through that icy exterior and one day, he could show that side of himself to something besides little animals. Maybe he could even show it to me.' She thought with a chuckle.

Checking the time, Tora decided it was time for her to go if she wanted to get to the dance studio on time.

"Thanks for treating me to lunch today. I need to head on to work, though. I'll see you guys tomorrow for classes." Tora said as she gathered her garbage and left. The girls waved goodbye as she hurried on her way to work. Not knowing what was in store for her once she got home.

"Phew! Those girls ran me ragged." Tora said as she started to unwind in the comfort of her apartment.

"You have had a rather busy first day. Would you like me to fix you some tea?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice, Edel-san. WAIT-! EDEL-SAN! What are you doing here!? Why are you in my apartment? How did you even find my apartment? I hadn't seen you all day and was somewhat hoping it was just my imagination." Tora said as she eyed the spirit as she gathered the things she needed to make tea. She was surprised the tiny spirit could lift some of it being bigger than herself.

"You were too busy to try and talk to while you were in class today so I waited until you got home to properly talk to you. I figured you didn't fully believe in me yet and would react like this. So I decided talking here would draw the least attention. I followed you home yesterday and need I remind you I am a spirit. It is easy for me to get in since your window was unlocked." Edel put it simply as Tora went to check her window and found the spirit was correct. She locked it and when she got back to the kitchen, the tea was done.

"How did you know how to do that? You're a spirit so you don't have to eat right?" Tora couldn't help but ask.

"When one has existed as long as I have you tend to learn a few things. I'm here to help you in anyway I can so you can perform the technique. I came here to tell you that your partner will soon be ready and able to see me." Edel explained.

Soon the kettle began to whistle and Tora took the opportunity to take care of the tea from there. She quickly poured a cup for herself and offered Edel some too.

Edel thanked her for it but declined. As Tora sipped her tea she couldn't help but wonder who her partner was. There were a few boys in class beside Mytho, Author, and Fakir. But which one? Tora doubted her partner was Mytho.

"Hey, Edel. Can you tell me more on who this 'destined' partner is?" Tora asked."How can you even tell they'll appear? Are they going to join the class soon, already in the class and I don't know them yet, or will it be somebody I know? If they're already in the class, why haven't they seen you before? Do you even know what they look like? Can you give me a hint?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you who your partner is yet, but I have a feeling I know who it is. I've been at this for many years, Tora-san and I haven't been wrong yet. Call it a spirit's intuition. They're already in the class and they're older than you. That's all I can really say on the matter. The reason they haven't been able to see me is because they weren't ready and they lacked a certain something that made them unworthy of being able to perform the technique." Edel explained.

Tora grunted at the lack of information. 'So that means Ahiru, Pike, and Lillie are out. Ahiru and Pike wouldn't have been that bad as partners, but I wouldn't know what to do if my partner was Lillie. But that still leaves most of the class that I haven't met yet. Could it be Author? I think he's older than me and he doesn't have a partner. The poor guy probably never got one because he wanted Kraehe for that position. Which reminds me what in the world did that jerk, Fakir, mean? When he said Lion he was probably talking about himself, but who are the crows and the rest of the scavengers of this world? Was he referring to the rest of the students?' Tora thought as she became absorbed in her thoughts.

"Tora-san." Edel called. Tora looked up from her brooding and tea to see the spirit floating in front of her. When she saw that she had gotten the girl's attention, she chuckled.

"It's getting late. You still have class in the morning so unless you already ate dinner, I suggest you hurry to bed. You will find out who your partner is in all due time. They should be to see me within the week and I will let you know when."

Tora sighed and nodded. She knew she was beat, ready to shower and go to bed.  
"I'm going. I'm going. Goodnight Edel-san I'll see you in the morning." Tora said as she headed to the bathroom.

"Goodnight Tora-san, and don't worry. Good things come to those who wait." Edel whispered in reply. Seeing nothing else to do the spirit disappeared into the night.

The next day, Tora once again got up bright and early and made her way to the Prince of Ice. She was happy to be going to class despite the resident jerk that would undoubtedly be there. Hopefully, Tora could avoid him and try to meet the other students and find more info about who her partner could be. She also thought of asking Neko-sensei about other skaters who tried to create new techniques in the past to see if what Edel was true and to make absolutely sure she wasn't losing it.

She greeted Rachel and headed to the changing room to see Ahiru, Pike, and Lillie already there and in various states of changing.

"Good morning, girls. Ready to hit the ice?" Tora asked.

"Morning, Tora-san! Glad to see you in a good mood today." Ahiru greeted.

"Well, I just have a good feeling today is all and after yesterday's first day, I'm not as nervous is all. Plus- WHAT IT THE WORLD IS THIS!" Tora shouted the last part. All three girls turned to look at what got Tora all worked up. She stood in front of her locker and when they all looked inside, it was filled with snails. The inside was covered in slime trails and painted in red was "You skate as slow and badly as these snails. I thought you were related to them and gathered them for a family reunion. Have fun!"

Pike whistled in shock. "Wow. Day two and you already have an enemy that would go this far as to trash your locker."

"What do you think we should do? Should we go tell Neko-sensei?" Lillie asked.

Tora let out an aggravated sigh, "There's no need for that. Someone's just trying to get me to quit. Honestly, this is nothing but a petty prank by some pampered little princess to attack my ego since I seemed to hit their delicate little ones. They're going to have to step up their game if they think this is all it's going to take to get me to leave. I'll clean this up after class. Until then can I share a locker with one of you to put my clothes in?"

"You can share with me, Tora-san. Are you sure you don't want to inform Neko-sensei about this?" Ahiru asked.

"If I went and complained to Neko-sensei, I would be just as spoiled as whoever did this. I'm stronger than that. Besides, we don't have any evidence to pinpoint who did this. It could have been anyone or a group of people. Eventually someone is going to slip up and when that happens, we'll bring them to justice. Until then I'm going to show them what I'm made of." Tora said closing the locker and moving over to Ahiru's.

"Thanks for this." Tora said.

"N-no problem! Y-you're really cool, Tora and you're our friend, so we're going to help you out anyway we can." Ahiru replied.

Tora chuckled, thinking how Ahiru really was excitable as a duck. After getting changed, the four of them left the locker room only to be stopped by a little girl's shout.

"Good morning Tora-sensei! It's nice to see you here-zura!" Tora turned to find Uzura.

"Uzura-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Uzura can here with her cousin-zura!"

"Uzura! I thought I told you not to wander off." To their surprise the lord of all grouches, Fakir, came running up to them and squatted down to look Uzura in the eye.

"Sorry, Fakir-kun. This is Tora-sensei-zura. She teaches my ballet class and I wanted to say good morning-zura." She explained. Fakir looked at her before standing and picking up Uzura.

"Sorry if she bothered you and thank you for teaching her ballet. From what I've seen in Uzura's progress, you must be at least a decent teacher. If you will excuse us we have things to do." Fakir said as he sashayed off.

"That jerk is little Uzura-chan's cousin? The two don't even remotely look alike. Did any of you guys know?" Tora asked.

The other three shook their heads.

"Uh-oh! We better hurry or we will be late and Neko-sensei will force us to marry him." Pike said as they all scrambled to get to the rink.

Luckily for the four of them it looked like they made it in time. Tora went straight to Neko-sensei. She asked him if she could do a routine she had been practicing before. He had agreed, happy that his new student was putting in so much effort. The song that fitted perfect for her mood. Roar by Katy Perry.

Tora didn't know who put those snails and painted that message in her locker, but she was going to send them a message through the talent they insulted. She stood in the middle of the rink and waited for the song to start. Her head watching the ground as she swept her arms down and made it look as if she was picking something up looking up to the side she grabbed the invisible object and threw it. Then continuing her phantom mime she grasped something else above her and began to skate around almost dancing to the song.

Getting near the edge she performed an axel jump. Moving on she skated more towards the inside of the rink to do a Camel spin which developed into a Donut spin. Skating, a leap, and spins. All of this and more was put into Tora's routine and then nearly hydroblading. On one leg, she let her upper body swing low and her right hand to touch the ice and swing back up, After more generic connecting moves she then later did a 135 leg lift, skating back to the outside performing a Layback Ina bauer. After moving away from the edge Tora went into one rotation of a camel spin into a basic one-foot spin with her right arm and leg out and her left arm behind her back and then turning into a Layback spin.

Tora pulled her skate from a haircutter spin into a Biellmann spin. Executing a one-foot spin while holding the other foot extended over and behind the head, forming a teardrop shape with the body, requiring very great flexibility and spinning ability. Besides that Skaters often cut their hands performing the Biellmann, so Tora had to be careful. After skating to a new spot on the ice and gaining a little more speed she did a sit spin and slowly rose up into an I spin and as the song ended Tora let go and posed with peace sign. The audience cheering.

As Tora looked around, she notice Kraehe glare at her. Fakir was beside her with Uzura in his arms. The two were talking about something.

What Tora didn't know was Uzura was asking Fakir some interesting questions.

"Fakir-kun? Why were you watching Tora-sensei so seriously? Someone told me once if you really like someone you always watch them, are you and Tora-sensei lovey-dovey?" Uzura asked innocently.

"Me and that eyesore? No. Where did you even hear that stuff? You shouldn't always believe what others tell you." Fakir scolded gently.

"Don't be prosperous, Uzura-chan! There's nothing special about her. She's just an upstart taking precious time we could be using to practice. Besides, what could anyone ever see in her much less Fakir, when he has someone like me as a partner." Kraehe said still glaring at Tora.

But even though Fakir said those things, he still watched her out of the corner of his eye. 'This girl has certainly made things more interesting. Anyone can tell she was sending a message through her skating. Others will not like this development. Oh, well. She made her move, no going back now.' Fakir thought.


	4. Flickering Sparks

After Tora skated off the rink Author made his own way out on the rink.

"What's Author up to?" Tora asked the others.

"Author's going to do his routine next. You haven't seen him skate yet, right? This will be good." Lillie explained.

'Now it's time to see what Author's made of. She had heard he was one of the top students along with the partnered Mytho and Rue and Fakir and Kraehe. The only thing that set Author apart from them was the fact that he didn't have a partner.

Standing in the center of the rink as the music started Author began to clap his hands in time with the music then began his routine. The song was titled "Delusional" by Simon Curtis. Watching Author perform amazed Tora, but now that she thought about it, it wasn't that surprising after what she had heard from the others. But there was no denying that he had skill. His routine included things such as a triple axel jump. Elements such as the cantilever which is similar to the spread eagle, Author traveling along a deep edge, with knees bent, Author bends his back backwards, parallel to the ice. An outside edge Ina Bauer where a skater skates on two parallel blades. One foot is on a forward edge and the other leg is on a backwards and different parallel edge. The forward leg is bent slightly and the trailing leg is straight.

Then he did Triple toe loops immediately preceded by connecting steps. A jump combination consisting of a double Lutz jump, which is a toe jump that takes off from a back outside edge and lands on the back outside edge of the opposite foot, and a triple axel jump, which is an edge jump launched on the forward outside edge and landed on the back outside edge of the opposite foot. A flying Y spin. A difficult variation of a sit spin known as pancake spin in which the free leg is canted towards the body and upper body is bent over it, forming the illusion of the skater's body as a pancake and shifting Forward Camel with change of edge. It starts off as a regular camel spin. Then the skater changes back to a forward outside edge and continues to spin in small forward outside circles and then switches back to a regular camel spin. Such a move requiring a lot of control and power. After that he did a spin combination of Illusion spin, performed by the skater keeping their head, torso, and free leg in a straight line, and rhythmically bobbing above and below the position of a standard camel spin and an "A" spin with one change of foot.

Both the pancake sit spin and the illusion spin were interesting touches to the routine since they both gave illusions and the song was titled delusional. Tora couldn't help but think about how the song applied to Author, Kraehe, and Fakir. Basically Author was calling her delusional for falling for Fakir and in Author's position not being able to see Fakir for the way he really is. It seemed Tora wasn't the only one to use skating to send a message.

After that his routine came to an end and he was left panting as everyone clapped. Even Fakir was. But as Author looked around for the one he really wanted to see him perform, he was disappointed to find she wasn't even looking at him. Kraehe was busy filing her nails.

As Tora watched, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Author. He put so much into that and she didn't even watch.

"That was amazing, Author! That may be your best routine to date. I wasn't sure, but now I'm certain. Tora-san! Can you come over here for a moment?" Neko-sensei called.

Curious, Tora came over on to the ice.

"From this day forward, the two of you will be skating partners." Neko-sensei announced.

"WHAT!?" Tora and Author cried out in unison.

"Author. For a long time, you have been among my first students and one of the best. However, never once have you chosen someone to be your partner. I think you are ready to advance to this new level of skating. That is why I took the liberty of looking for a suitable partner for you. Tora may not have the same teaching as you or the other students here, but one can't deny that she has talent and passion for skating. I can't think of anyone else who would be perfect for the spot. And don't worry, this isn't permanent. You can stop at any time. But I would like for you two to at least try and think of it this way. You both will gain more experience about skating with a partner until you find your true partners. Okay?"

'Could Author be my 'destined' partner? I'm not sure about this. But what have I got to lose? Edel did say I needed to go to class to learn more. I need more experience. But Author likes Kraehe. Oh~! Why must there always be drama?'

"If it's alright with Author-san, then I agree to be his partner for the time being. I would appreciate being able to learn more about pair skating." Tora said.

Author looked conflicted weighing the pros and cons of the situation. 'If I skate with Tora, maybe Kraehe will see how good at skating as pair I am and see I'm better than that jerk. She already made it clear she doesn't like Tora. Maybe this will get her attention! I'll make her so jealous she'll come crawling to me!'

Author regained a confident smirk as he finished his internal struggle. It surprised Tora.

"I would be delighted to have you as my partner. I look forward to not only skating together, but learning more about you as well." Author said as he took Tora's hand, bowed, and placed a kiss on her hand.

Tora was totally taken back by the sudden change in his attitude. She actually had felt sorry for the guy. Now he was tying to charm her? He sure changed his tune quick. Wasn't he in love with Kraehe? It made her annoyed to say the least. She ripped her hand away and wiped it off.

"We maybe partners Author-san, but please refrain from acting like that. It's creeping me out."

Author merely chuckled. "Sorry. I guess that might have been a little forward of me. But what I said is true. I'm delighted to have you as my partner even if it is temporary and you find someone else. I look forward to not only skating together, but learning more about you as well. We can start practicing tomorrow if that is alright with you. See you later, my ferocious little tiger." Author said as he bowed again and skated off.

Meanwhile, Fakir and Kraehe took special interest in the exchange between the two new partners.

'What it that moron doing?' Fakir thought with a scowl. 'If he thinks this will get Kraehe jealous, I doubt this will work. Those two won't last long as partners. Someone as fiery as Tora needs someone else more suited for her. But I understand Neko-sensei being at his wits end. Those two are playing a dangerous game.'

'What is Author thinking accepting to be partners with that mangy cat! She's not good enough to even be considered on our level. Plus she teaches Uzura. She's getting too close to Fakir! What in the world were they talking about yesterday in that position? You better watch your back, little tiger. The raven will pick your eyes and fur out!' Kraehe threatened.

Later on, Tora managed to clean up the paint and slime from her locker. She even stopped by the park to release the snails. Now she was at the dance studio waiting for the rest of her students to show up. She was surprised Uzura wasn't there yet.

'Uzura couldn't be sick.' Tora thought. 'I just saw her earlier today. And speaking of seeing people, I haven't seen Edel all day. Is Author really my partner and she went off to tell him?'

Her musing was interrupted by a little girl's call. "Good afternoon, Tora-sensei. Zura!"

"About time you-..." Tora started to say as she turned to greet Uzura, only to see not only her, but Fakir as well. The little girl jumped out of his arms and bowed to Tora.

"Sorry we're nearly late-zura. Cousin Fakir-kun had to take me today since grandpa or one of his assistants couldn't and he didn't know the way-zura."

"T-That's okay, Uzura-chan. Hurry along now and go get changed." Tora said, snapping out of her daze. Honestly surprised Fakir was here too. They seriously looked nothing alike! How were they cousins!

"I know that I'm easy on the eyes to most girls, but it's rude to stare." Fakir said as he leaned against the wall near Tora.

Tora huffed at him and turned to her class watching them get ready. But every once in a while, she would look back at. The question of how they were cousins was eating away at her. Why was he still here anyway? Usually parents and other people would drop off their kids and come back later to pick them up after class, so why was he hanging around.

"If you have say or ask just spill it already. Or is the little tiger too scared to say anything?" Fakir mocked.

"Well, sorry! I didn't want to be rude, but since you have appear to have no concept of being nice to others, I'll go ahead and ask. Why are you still here? You do know that you can come back later to pick up Uzura-chan, right?" Tora asked.

"I know. I merely wanted to see how you teach for myself, besides I don't have anything else planed and if I went home, I would just have to deal with Kraehe until time to pick Uzura up. Though Kraehe would probably tag along, anyway." Fakir droned on.

"Wait. Do you two live together?" Tora shocked.

"What? No way. Mytho, Author and I live in an apartment together. Rue often comes over to be with Mytho and Kraehe tags along to flirt with me. I would be driven mad if I had to not just put up with her flirting during practice but at home too. They live in a mansion with their father." Fakir said.

"You really don't see her that way, don't you?"

"She's the best skater in class, but that doesn't mean I have to want her as a girlfriend. I've know for a long time that Author was interested in her. I was hoping that me asking her would motivate him into actually doing something about it. The plan backfired in that regard, but I did get a good partner. I'm still waiting for them to get together one of these days." Fakir said.

The two lapsed into silence until Tora asked another question.

"How are you and Uzura related? You two don't share that much resemblance to each other."

"Our Grandfather had two children. One of them was my father and the other was Uzura's mother. She died in a fire a long time ago after Uzura was born. Uzura gets her looks from her mother. But we both share green hair. Mine is just a darker shade due to my mother's side of the family. Our Grandfather took her in afterwards." Fakir explained.

Tora nodded as she took in the information. Soon everyone had arrived and she began her lessons.

As Fakir watched he saw a new side to the fiery girl he had first seen out on the rink. She was kind to her students and was patient with them. Kind of like a mother tiger surrounded by her many cubs. He began to wonder how well she would be when she began to practice skating with Author tomorrow. Would she be patient and put up with whatever Author had in store for her? Or would she show that fire she seemed to have in bulk? In his opinion, he was beginning to wonder if she had the potential to rival Kraehe when it came to skating. Tora just had something that to Fakir made her stand out from all the others he had seen skate, including Kraehe. But he started to berate himself for such thoughts. She still had a long way to go before she reached Kraehe's and his own level. But then he wondered if a fool like Author could really have the capacity to help her grow into the skating partner she could be? Why was he even deviling into such thoughts? She was a nobody that came out of nowhere and invaded his skating territory. Now making fast progress through the ranks and now was beginning to invade his very thoughts.

Soon ballet class was over and Fakir took Uzura home. "Fakir-kun-zura?"

"Yes, Uzura-chan?"

"Are you sure that when a boy is staring at a girl that he isn't lovey-dovey? You were staring at Tora-sensei all day and making funny faces. Kinda like what Author-kun does when he stares at Kraehe-san."

"I'm sure, Uzura-chan. I'm not in love with that eyesore and Author is just an idiot that like staring at Kraehe." Fakir explained.

Little did he know a little spirit was watching him all day and had to beg to differ.

After that, Tora still hadn't seen hide nor hair of the spirit. The next day when she went to class, she had another present in her locker. The entire thing was painted red and a vase full of dead sunflowers inside. And her skating attire, the jacket and pants, had holes cut through them.

"Now that's just plain rude! Now I'll have to save money for something else." Tora complained seeing her shredded clothing.

"Man, don't you think this is going a little too far. Not only your locker, but your clothes too? Good thing they haven't done anything serious to your skates." Pike said as she inspected the skates, but cried out in slight pain when she found a tact inside.

"What are you going to do about practice today?" Lillie asked.

"I'll live without the jacket and I can turn it into a vest. Won't be as warm as before, but it beats nothing. The pants can be salvaged into shorts, I guess. Does anyone have some tights or leg warmers? That can help a little."

"I have some tights and I think Arikuimi-san has some leg warmers. I can go ask if you want." Ahiru offered.

"Who's Arikuimi?" Tora asked. 'Why would anyone name their kid after an anteater? But then again, we do have a sensei named cat and a friend named after a duck.'

"Oh yeah. There are still a lot of people in class you haven't met yet. She's over there." Pike pointed.

There were two girls. One was a very tall, broad, and sturdily built girl with short brown hair streaked with blonde. She had a long nose and black eyes. To Tora, the girl looked like she pumped iron everyday. The second girl also had short brown hair but without the streaks, curlier and maybe a little redder but Tora wasn't sure. Her eyes were dark brown and she had a tall lithe build.

"The tall broad girl is Arikuimi. She's originally from Russia. The tall lithe one is Hermia and she's from Greece." Lillie explained as Ahiru went over and talked to them. Arikuimi after a moment handed her some tiger print leg warmers and left the locker room with Hermia.

After getting dressed, Tora and the girls left only to bump it to Fakir on there way to the rink.

"What's up with your outfit?" He asked gruffly.

"It's nothing. Just wanted to try a new look is all." Tora said crossing her arms.

Fakir just stared at her a moment before he did something none of the expected him to do. He took off his own jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"W-What are you doing?" Tora asked confused and a little flustered.

"My thoughts exactly." All turned to see Kraehe and Author joining them. Kraehe looking furious. "Why are you giving her your jacket? She didn't ask for it and if the poor little tiger cub is cold, she can just leave or go buy another one. Oh course if she's not too much of a cheapskate to do that."

"I gave it to her because that would take too much time and the eyesore needs to start learning to skate in pairs with Author. Otherwise wasting time like we are now discussing this trivial matter. If she doesn't want it, she can give it back and since Author is here, he can be a gentleman to his new partner and offer his instead. I only did it so Author wouldn't have to deal with her incompetence for not bringing the right attire. Now let's go. If you don't want the jacket, then give it to Rachel-san. She'll see to it that it gets back to me later." Fakir said as he offered his arm to Kraehe and the pair left for the rink. Kraehe still giving Tora a seething glare over her shoulder.

Looking down at the jacket, Tora shrugs and decides to keep it for now. Fakir was being nice for once in his own way, despite the somewhat mean and rude way he put it. If Kraehe didn't like it, for all Tora cared, Kraehe could just deal with it.

"Wow! That was so cool! Tora! Hand that over!" Pike yelled as she tired to grab the jacket.

"What?! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Tora asked in surprise of her friends actions.

"Have you forgotten Tora-san? Pike is one of Fakir's fangirls of course she's going to want to touch his jacket." Lillie reminded her.

"That was amazing. Fakir-san has never offered his jacket to anyone before. Not even Kraehe. You better be careful, Tora-san. Otherwise his more vicious fangirls will start coming after you." Ahiru warned.

"If you don't want to keep the jacket I'll give you mine." Author offered. Tora remembering he was still there. He had been quiet through out the entire thing. He also handed Tora a yellow rose.

"Think of this as a token of our new friendship." Author said.

"Uh... thanks." Tora said. Author just chuckled and turned to the others.

"Would you mind if I could talk to Tora-san alone for a moment?" He asked with a wink.

The three of them nodded and ran off leaving them alone. Tora couldn't help but think they were traitors in her mind.

"You're welcome, Tora-san. Like I said before, I want to get to know you more. Please forgive the way I acted yesterday. As you already know I'm only interested in Kraehe. I wish for us to at least be friends, nothing more. But since I want to be friends, I must be honest with you and I will admit I also have other motives for agreeing to be partners with you."

Tora raised a brow at him waiting for him to go on.

"As you have already noticed, Kraehe doesn't like you very much. I want to skate with you and maybe show Kraehe how good at skating as pair I am and see I'm better than that jerk, Fakir. Skating with you will definitely get her attention. I kinda want to make her jealous so she'll want to be my partner instead of Fakir. I will help you learn about skating with a partner and I will get her attention. A win-win situation for both of us. Will you agree knowing this?" Author asked.

Tora looked him in the eye and saw he was serious.

"Alright. Yes, I agree. But listen closely, Author-san. I'm not doing this for you. I have my own goals just like you do, but I'm not going to tell you what those goals are. I look forward to learning with you." Tora said as she offered out her hand for him to shake on it.

"I couldn't ask for more from you, Tora-san. Here's to us both achieving our goals in the end." He said as he took her hand and they shook on it. "Now let's go before we are late and Neko-sensei forces you to marry him." With that done Author began to pull Tora along to the rink.

"Okay to start off, we're going to work on properly landing from jumps. In the past, you had to jump using your own speed and power. As your partner, I will be helping you by first lifting you up and throwing you then you will need to land. The better the landing, the higher the score. Let's keep it simple for now and you try to do an axel jump after I toss you and land well, okay?" Author asked.

The new skating pair were now on the ice with Author trying to teach about jumps.

"Okay. Sounds simple enough." Tora said.

"I'll be skating behind you as we build up speed and place my hands on your waist. This isn't uncomfortable for you, right?" Author asked. It amazed Tora how considerate he was and how thorough he was in his explanation.

"No. I'm fine. I'm going to have to get use to this sort of thing, so it's okay." Tora said.

"Just making sure. Now here we go." Author said as them began to skate. Skating in the outer edge of the rink they built up speed. As they got to the curve Author told her when he was about to throw her and threw her in a curve to help her miss the wall. It was amazing how high she was as she spun in the air and came back down. She wobbled a bit when she first hit the ice, but kept moving and did well for her first time trying to skate with a partner.

Throughout the lesson, Author and Tora worked on getting used to being around each other while skating, practicing the jumps and synchronizing their moves. After lessons were done, they went their own ways back to the locker rooms to change. Tora still had to clean up after the person who hated her with those dead flowers and the red paint. She would have to start taking her things with her so they wouldn't tear up more of her clothes and return the things she borrowed.

"Tora-san." A voice called. For a moment she thought it was Kraehe calling her, but when Tora turned around she saw none other than the good twin, Rue.

"Rue-san. Is there something you need?" Tora asked.

"I need to talk to you in private if you have a moment." Rue said.

Tora thought for a moment and checked the time. She could spare a few moments before cleaning the locker and heading to the dance studio. Plus, Rue hadn't done anything to her in the past and seemed nicer than her twin.

"Okay. Lead the way." Tora said as they walked off into the corridors of the ice rink.

"So, what was it you needed to talk to me about that we needed to talk privately about?" Tora asked.

Rue was quiet for a moment as if gathering her thoughts.

"Well, I know who's been bullying you." Rue blurted out.

Tora had a bad feeling as to where this was going.


	5. Shattering Ice

"Kraehe and I always get here early in the mornings. Lately, I've see Kraehe with a bucket of red paint going into the locker room." Rue confessed.

"Hm. I figured as much." Tora said as she leaned against the wall.

"Y-You already knew? Why haven't you said anything to Neko-sensei? Aren't you angry?" Rue asked.

"I figured it was her since she keeps glaring at me all the time." Tora said. "She doesn't exactly hide her hate. I haven't interacted with anyone else in class besides Ahiru-san and her two friends and you and your friends. She's the only suspect, really. I haven't said anything to Neko-sensei because one, I couldn't prove it. Secondly if I tattled, I would be just as bad as Kraehe."

Rue thought this over. "What are you going to do then? She already messed up your locker and your clothes. This is already going a little too far in my opinion."

Tora shrugged. "I'll just carry my clothes and skates with me so Kraehe won't be able to ruin them again. The rest just an annoyance to me, really. It's simple to clean it up. If and when it gets really serious I'll solve this my own way. I won't be pushed around forever." Then, she flashed a ferocious grin. "Also your sister owes me money for a new track suit."

Rue just chuckled and nodded. "Tell you what. You go ahead and change and I'll take care of the mess my sister made. It's the least I can do for the trouble my sister is causing you."

"If it will make you feel better." Tora said with a shrug and the two headed off to the lockers.

-

After that, Tora went to the dance studio with still no sign of the spirit of the rink. It was making her question her sanity and Tora still had her doubts that Author was her partner, even though he did fit the bill of being older than her. Today, Uzura was on time and no sign of Fakir.

Tora still had the jacket Fakir had given her. She was going to give it to Rachel to give it back to him but thought she would wash it for him and return it herself in the morning. After classes were over, everyone had gone home. Tora left the building to find an unexpected visitor. Fakir was alone standing outside gazing at the moon. She wondered why he was there. Someone had already picked up Uzura so it couldn't have been for that.

"Good evening, Fakir-san." Tora greeted.

Fakir, turning away from earth's moon, looked over at Tora and nodded. "Good evening."

"What brings you here? Uzura-chan was already picked up." Tora asked.

"I know that. I came here to get my jacket back seeing as you're still wearing it right now." Fakir answered gruffly pointing at the jacket.

"Since you were kind enough to lend it to me, I thought I'd wash it for you and then return it." Tora said, trying to reign in her annoyance at the guy.

"There's no need for you to waste time and do a pointless thing like that. Just hurry up and give it back already." Fakir said.

Tora paused for a moment. Did she hear him right? Did he really say trying to do something nice can get you killed? Over simply washing a jacket? Or was he talking about more personal experience.

"W-what do you mean?" Tora whispered.

Fakir turned around and smirked. "If you're so smart you figure it out eyesore and give me back my jacket!"

"Hrmp! No! You're being a jerk! I'm keeping it until I wash it and will return it to you tomorrow. Good-bye!" Tora cried out as she ran off.

"Wait! Get back here and give me back my jacket!" Fakir yelled as he chased after the red head. All he wanted was to get a jacket back and the girl just had to be difficult about it.

The two ran down the side walks of the city, dodging bystanders, garbage cans, and any other obstacles in their way. Tora eventually ran into the park and leaped over bushes and around trees trying to lose Fakir before she tried to go home. Fakir however was in top shape and had lots of stamina from all the skating and training he did. He was able to keep up and soon enough he was almost caught up to her.

Unfortunately, it was dark and Tora in her haste to get away tripped over a root. Fakir had grabbed her shoulder at the same moment wasn't expecting her to trip and was brought down to the ground too. With a few Ows and groans of pain when the two looked to see what happened the two locked eyes with one another. Dark green eyes looked down into turquoise and turquoise up into dark green. Both mesmerized and lost in each others eyes. Hardly realizing the compromising position both were in with Fakir on top of Tora as she had her back on the grass.

'What... just happened?' thought Tora.

Fakir was the first to snap out of it as his face hardened and his eyes became cold once again. He smirked again. "Well, well ,well. Look what we have here. The little tiger cub has gotten caught by the lion." He said as he got up, brushing off his clothes. "You should be more careful running around a park at night. You probably tripped over a root. If you get injured, you won't be able to skate and I'll have to hear Author complain about it all the time at home. I bet you can't take time off work either."

He then offered out his hand. Tora still kind of trapped in the moment just stared at him, blushing a bit, but the darkness around them hid it. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to take my hand and get up?" Fakir asked.

"S-Sorry." Tora said as she took his hand. Pulling her up Fakir grabbed the sleeve of the jacket and using the other pulled down the zipper.

"W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Tora asked.

"Calm down. I'm taking off my jacket which you're currently wearing in case you've forgotten why I was chasing you in the first place. What type of guy do you think I am?" Fakir asked, annoyed.

"In case YOU'VE forgotten, I said I'm keeping it until I wash it and will return it to you tomorrow!" Tora said struggling to keep the jacket on.

"To think I actually liked your stubborn side." Fakir muttered under his breath, trying to get the article of clothing back. "I caught you and now I'm taking back my jacket. Stop being so difficult."

"I told you that I was going to wash it! Why can't you just accept me doing something nice for you?" Tora asked.

"Why? You're seemingly unable to understand that it's not necessary and give it back!" Fakir retorted.

"Oh, hello you two. Are we interrupting something?" A voice asked.

In shock, the two stopped fussing over the jacket and turned to see it was Mytho and Rue that interrupted them.

"No." Fakir said as he suddenly jerked the jacket off of Tora and bundled it up and away in his bag so Tora couldn't bet it.

"I was just getting my jacket back from this troublesome little eyesore. Are the two of you on another date?" Fakir asked.

"Yeah. Kraehe was looking for you. She wanted the four of us to go on a double date. Maybe now that Author has Tora, now we can all go on a triple date." Mytho suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Mytho-senpai. Author and I hardly know each other to be dating. I'm sure he's interested in someone else." Tora rejected quickly. Thinking about how much Kraehe hated her right now and didn't want to be anywhere near the jealous girl. Plus how Author was interested in Kraehe.

Fakir just groaned. "Mytho, you idiot. Would you please stop saying stupid things."  
Mytho just chuckled at their reactions.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Don't worry Tora-san, the three of us already know how Author feels about Kraehe. The only one oblivious to it is Kraehe herself. I was mostly just teasing Fakir since we all know he can hardly stand her beside skating. We're all waiting for Author to finally confess. Honestly, it's tiring to even watch anymore. After all these years we still try to support Author, but it's painful now."

"Well, anyway. I need to be heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Good night." Tora said as she bowed and headed home. Mytho and Rue waved and the three of them left to go home themselves.

In her mind, Tora couldn't help but think back to when Fakir was staring into her eyes and wondered what happened between them.

Following behind the happy couple, Fakir also was letting his thoughts wander back to before, replaying the events from before they were interrupted. He actually had fun chasing her around. Then came the thoughts about her eyes. The dark night and the glow of the moon had made them look enchanting and he couldn't help being drawn into them before. He wondered who had really caught who. The lion or the tiger? Then scolded himself for thinking stupid things and dwelling on them. He had more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to avoid the growing ever more clingy Kraehe.

-

When morning came Tora smiled at the sunny day of her fourth day of skating classes. She still didn't see Edel and was beginning to think it had been her imagination and her overworking herself that caused her to see the 'spirit'.

After going to the rink and going to the locker room, Tora prepared herself to see what Kraehe had done to it this time.

This time when she opened the door, she was greeted with an unpleasant sight. When she saw what was in there her stomach got a little queasy to say the least. Once again the insides where painted red, but inside on a hook was a stuffed tiger with a noose around it's neck and slashes all in it and a plastic knife inserted where the heart would be. If it wasn't apparent before now, Tora saw that Kraehe really didn't like her. It made her wonder what exactly she had done to get so much hatred from the brunette.

"If I said wow before, I really mean it now. I seriously don't envy you right now." Pike said as the girls gathered around.

"Who would go to so much effort and make such a message?" Ahiru asked.

"Love is blind and causes people to become monsters in the eyes of others. It's so tragic!" Lillie said as the others just gave her a look that said 'seriously'.

"For once, you're kind of right Lillie-san." said Tora. "Yesterday, Rue talked to me in private and told me the identity of my current hater. She said she saw Kraehe come in her in the morning with a bucket of red paint. This is going a little too far for my liking. I'm not even sure why she's doing this. But honestly I've had about enough. We need to come up with something to do something about this keep happening."

All the girls stopped and thought of what to do to stop this.

"I've got it." Tora smiled. "Something that she won't be able to refuse. I'll solve this the talent she insulted. I'll challenge her to a skate off. The winner will have any one request from the loser. If I win then I'll have her stop trashing my locker."

"Are you sure? That could possibly be dangerous. She could ask you to leave." Ahiru pointed out.

"I'm sure. This is something that been coming for a while. Trust me. After class could you guys help me pick out new songs to skate to?" Tora asked.

The girls agreed and after changing the four of them went to class. Once the girls got to the rink, Tora went over and practiced with Author as she thought about which song she would do a routine to. She wanted to prove that she was just as good as Kraehe and was worthy of being a part of this class. To prove she wasn't a pushover. If a fight was what Kraehe wanted, and even if she didn't, she would get one. Tora would put up a fight.

"You want to know something, Tora?" Author asked as they took a short break. Tora just shrugged most of her most occupied trying to pick out a song. "That jerk, Fakir, acts like he's so high and mighty. He always telling me to just tell Kraehe how I feel already, but what does he know? The guy has never been in love before, so he could never understand. Sometimes I wish he'd get off of my back."

That was when inspiration hit Tora like a bullet train. "Author! You're a genius!"

"I-I am? I mean of course I am. Finally, someone recognizes my brilliance." Author said.

"I got to go. I'll be back soon." Tora said as determination filled her and she skated over to where Fakir and Kraehe were practicing. This time, she skated over and the two noticing her, stopped what they were doing. Both were not amused at the interruption.

"What are you doing, you little flea bag? Can't you see that we're practicing? We don't have time to play with you. Go back to your own partner and practice yourself." Kraehe said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm not here to play Kraehe. I'm here to challenge you." Tora glared. "I'm honestly sick and tired of you vandalizing my locker every day and don't try to deny it. I know it was you. The reason I haven't told Neko-sensei is because that would make just as bad as you. I want you to stop. We'll have a skate off and Neko-sensei can be the judge. Who ever wins gets any one request from the loser. If I win you will stop messing with my locker and pay me the money you owe for ruining my skating outfit."

Fakir looked stunned to hear this as did Kraehe, but she grew a wicked grin. "You think you can actually beat me. How funny. Very well, I accept your challenge. When I win, you will never come to this class again. No, you will never skate again in your life."

"Deal." Tora said, taking out her hand for Kraehe to shake. They shook on it. "Now. I'll go and get everything set up."

As Tora skated away to get Neko-sensei, Fakir turned to Kraehe. When Kraehe noticed the glare he was giving her, she nearly winced.

"So yesterday was your doing, then? I had a feeling you were up to something, but I didn't think you were doing anything since she got here. What are you playing at, Kraehe?"

"I'm just doing want's best for her." Kraehe explained. "I was making sure she knew her place and toughening her up. In competitions, there are people out there who will do such things. Like you said, she's an eyesore, a waste of time and a space that could be used for us to practice more. Now the upstart has challenged me and I'm going to defeat her once and for all. She's the one who choose to challenge me so when she losses, it will be no one's fault but hers."

Fakir just glared at her and without another word, left the ice as the others did to give Kraehe and Tora room to skate.

Once everything was set up the two stood in the center of the rink. Both having a stare down. Ahiru, Pike, and Lillie huddled together worried for their friend. Everyone was watchingin anticipation to see who was the better skater. Everything was on the line for Tora. If she lost she wouldn't be able to continue skating with the others. But if she won it would certainly make life easier for her.

"Are you ready, Neko-sensei?" Tora called from the center of the rink, her eyes never leaving Kraehe's.

"Ready whenever the two of you are." Neko-sensei called.

The two nodded.

As the song started Tora began with a circular step sequence, circling Kraehe while taunting her with one hand on her hip and the other with one finger moving side to side like what a mother would do when scolding a naughty child.

 _Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be crazy _  
_There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna phase me_

Kraehe scowled and skated towards the opposite side of the rink in a serpentine step sequence. She did a triple axel jump followed by a flying camel spin.

 _Oh, but if you want to have a go  
I just wanna let you know_

Tora smirked as she did a split jump. Split jumps are figure skating jumps in which the skater achieves a split position in the air. Unlike most figure skating jumps, split jumps are positional jumps, rather than rotational jumps; the point of them is to achieve a position in the air, not to rotate a specific number of times. To perform this jump, Tora needed her legs extended straight out, with the toes pointed. Split jumps are considered fairly basic jumps in figure skating, but Tora knew they could be very dramatic when performed well. The real challenge is to achieve a full horizontal split or straddle position at the apex of the jump, which requires both body flexibility and a strong spring into the air. Continuing Tora moved into a Charlotte spiral in which the torso is dropped down forward toward the skating leg and the free leg is lifted behind in a near-split position.

 _Get off my back and into my game  
Get out of my way and out of my brain _  
_Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back_

Kraehe, not letting herself be upstaged, performed a stage jump in which the forward leg is bent in front while the back leg kicks out as in the regular split jump. Followed by a jump combo of double axel and triple toe jumps.

 _You know it's all just a game that I'm playing  
Don't think that you can't find a way in  
That's what I'm saying_

Everyone in the rink could feel the tension in the air as the song played. It was quite fitting "Get off of My Back" by Bryan Adams.

 _Oh, if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know_

Tora's next move was a Kerrigan spiral, which is a high-leg outside spiral performed with one hand supporting the knee of the free leg. Next, her own jump combo of triple flip + double toe, then a triple lutz. Meanwhile, Fakir was watching them both with keen eyes. Mytho, Rue, and Author watched and even they could tell this wouldn't end well for someone.

 _Oh, get off my back and into my game_  
 _Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my back_

Kraehe then did a triple loop jump and an attitude layback spin. Tora saw this and did her own layback spin the Catch-foot "pearl". She then followed up with a spin combination of a butterfly spin and doughnut spin. What exactly a butterfly spin was, is a flying spin with a near-horizontal body position and scissoring leg action in the air. It's similar to that of the death drop, but it has a two-foot, twisting takeoff rather than an Axel-like takeoff. Butterflies could be done as a solo move, without a spin, or in a series. A doughnut spin was a type camel spin in which Tora pulled the blade of the skate of the free leg backward with one or both arms while arching the back to create a horizontal circular shape with her body.

Kraehe did hers which was a combo of Donut spin and bent-leg layover spin. The song was coming to an end and Tora had two more moves that would assure her victory.

 _Oh, if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know_

Tora did a death drop, which is a type of flying spin performed by jumping up with a forward takeoff, kicking the same takeoff leg backwards, and landing in a back sit position. One of the major differences between a death drop and a regular flying sit spin is the position the skater attains in the air, which is almost horizontal to the ice in the death drop. At the very end before the music ended, Tora attempted to do something risky. A quadruple axel jump. No figure skater to date has completed this jump in competition. Most quadruple jumps have exactly four revolutions; the quadruple Axel however has 4½ revolutions due to the nature of the axel.

 _Get off, get off, ge-get off of my back and into my game_  
 _Get out of my way and out of my brain  
Get outta my face or give it you best shot  
So know this train is coming of it's track  
Get off of my Back  
Yeah, get off of my back  
Get off  
Yeah_

At the end the two girls ended right were they had begun.

 _Oh  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off_

 _Get Off Of My Back_

They stared at each other, glaring. The two huffing and puffing from the exercise the two put their bodies through. The rink was silent until clapping began the girls turned their attention to Fakir who was producing the noise. Soon the entire rink filled with clapping. The two skated over to the barrier where Neko-sensei stood waiting for them. Now came the moment that decided Tora's future for possibly forever. Both waited with bated breaths.

"Beautifully done, ladies." Neko-sensei said. Casting his eyes between the two.

"Thank you, Neko-sensei. Please tell us, who was the winner?" Kraehe said her voice filled with haughty overconfidence.

"Watching the two of you perform, anyone can tell you are both skilled and talented skaters. However, since this was a skate off, there can only be one winner. The winner is none other than Tora-san." Neko-sensei announced.

Tora glowed with pride and Kraehe could only stare at her sensei in shock and that shock turned into rage. In her anger and envy, Kraehe launched herself at Tora.

"WHY?! Why does this keep happening?! Ever since you came here, he keeps looking at you in a way he's never looked at me. What makes you so special?! You overgrown flea bag!" Kraehe screeched as she tried to punch Tora.

But a hand grabbed her own and turned Kraehe around. The girl still screaming and fighting until a sudden pain hit her cheek did she snap out of it. Fakir had jumped over the wall and stopped her. Slapping her in the face. What was once rage was now despair, anguish, and betrayal.

"I'm disappointed in you, Kraehe. Is this how you act in defeat? Disgraceful and disgusting." Fakir said as he let her go to help Tora up.

"The only reason I asked you to be my partner was because you were the best skater here besides Rue. Your conduct not only reflects badly of you, but me as well. I've had enough of you. Your attitude, your pompous pride, and the way you throw yourself after me, even though you know full well I have no such feelings for you. I'm sick of it and you. The only reason I have put up with this long is because you were the best. But I've had enough. I've wanted to say this for a long time now." Fakir said as he turned to face Kraehe again.

"From this day forth, I'm not longer your partner. Goodbye." He lead Tora away and didn't spare another glance at Kraehe.

"N-NO! Fakir, please! Don't do this to me! I need you! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" She cried as she crawled to grasp his leg.

"That's enough Kraehe." Neko-sensei said as she turned to look at him. Tears in her eyes as her make-up run.

"I can't believe one of my top students would act in such a way. You are hereby suspended from class for the time being. Use this time wisely and reflect on what you've done." Neko-sensei said in a dismissive manner.

Kraehe then continued to bawl her eyes out. Everyone else averted their eyes. Many had admired Kraehe over the years, and many were sadden to see their idol reduced to this sorry state. Author was the first to go over to her and comfort her and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Soon, Rue came over and the two of them lead Kraehe out of the rink.

Tora's mind reeled from what happened as Fakir lead her away and she looked back at Kraehe. She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit sorry of the girl, despite the things she did to her. To Tora, Kraehe looked as if her world had come to an end and perhaps it did. The guy she loved now hated her and tossed her aside and now she was suspended.


	6. Honesty and Pain

Since the skate off, three days have come to pass for the Prince of Ice skating rink and all those who skate within. Most were still unset about Kraehe leaving. Tora, herself, didn't know how to feel on the matter.

She was happy now that her locker was no longer being vandalized, but how it was stopped, she couldn't help pitying Kraehe just a little. However, she didn't have time to do that much since she needed to focus on her skating with Author. He was among the many sadden by Kraehe not being able to skate with them and his heart just wasn't in it. Fakir, on the other hand, seemed happier than ever Tora had seen. Now partner-less, he focused on skating alone and sometimes asked Rue to help him practice so he wouldn't get rusty. Edel hadn't appeared recently and Tora was seriously thinking it was due to sleep deprivation, not eating enough, or something else.

Currently, Tora was getting a water bottle from a vending machine after lots of practice. One of the coins fell under the machine.

"Man!" She groaned as she bent down to retrieve it when it came out from under the machine along with a green haired spirit.

"I think you might have dropped this, Tora-san." Edel said with a smile.

"Edel? Edel! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile." Tora said as the spirit floated up and placed the coin into the machine, pressing the button for the water bottle.

"Oh. Thank you." Tora said as she got it out.

"Sorry for the prolonged absence. I was looking for your partner." Edel explained.

"But I already have a partner. It's Author." Tora pointed out.

The spirit only shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Tora-san. Author-san is not your destined partner. He's meant for someone else."

"Then who's mine? Have you already met him and introduced yourself yet?"

"You'll know soon, Tora-san. And I don't mean in a few days, it will be soon as in today. I haven't spoken to him yet, but I will."

"Tora-san! What are you doing there? Staring out into space? Come back to earth and out on to that ice." Pike yelled. Tora yelled back she was coming and when she turned to look back at Edel, the spirit was gone.

With a sigh, Tora continued to drink from her water bottle and headed back to the rink. If her destined partner wasn't Author, then who was it!? The mystery was eating away at her since she no longer had to worry about Kraehe as a distraction. She pondered about asking Rue or Author how Kraehe was doing.

When Tora returned to the rink, she saw Rue practicing alone doing an axel. From where the redhead stood, she took a moment to observe and found Rue really was talented. She seemed elegant and kinder than Kraehe, who while elegant, was far more fierce when skating.

"Hey, Rue! Can you come over here for a sec? I want to ask you something." Tora called out to the girl as she stopped skating for a moment. Rue had looked a little surprised when Tora called out but non the less came over.

"Yes, Tora-san? Did you need something?" Rue asked.

"Kind of. I was wondering how Kraehe was and when she's coming back." Tora replied.

Rue only sighed and shook her head for a moment. "I'm not really sure how she is. When we got her home, Father was there and he wasn't happy to learn about what was going on. He took her to his study and talked to her for a long time. Since then, she has locked her door and hasn't some out of her room during the day from what the maids and I've seen. The maids leave her meals for her and she is eating. Unless she's just disposing of it in her room. She won't even talk to me. The last time she did, she blamed me for rating her out to you and slammed the door in my face. But, I think she's been going out at night. I don't know for what.

A friend of mine thinks they saw her the other day and said she was going to a different skating rink. Author has been trying to talk to her, and she won't answer. I've even asked Fakir to come see her, but he refuses to. Anyway, I hope she's able to move on and realize Authors' feelings. It's only been three days and we all know how crazy she was about Fakir. She should be coming back in four more days since Neko-sensei suspended her for a week. I hope she's better by then."

"Yeah, me too." Tora said. Inside, she hoped Kraehe wouldn't have as big a grudge anymore and if she did, she wouldn't hire someone to take her out. She had doubts she would even honor the deal they made about stop vandalizing her locker.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Since my sister most likely won't be paying you back, come meet me after practice and I'll get my wallet to pay you back. When my sister leaves at night, I managed to sneak into her room and take some money from her personal stash." Rue said with a wink.

"By the way, Rue. Could you tell me more about the other boys here?"

"Um, sure. There aren't many here as you might have noticed and most have girl friends. You already know Fakir, Mytho, and Author. You know the girl from Greece, Hermia? Well, the boy beside her over there is her boyfriend, Lysander, who also is from Greece." Rue pointed to a boy that had blond short hair with a few that stood up a little in the front. He had blue beady eyes and a slightly bulbous nose. He was taller than the second girl and broader built. He looked unapproachable and gruff, but watching him interact with Hermia, he seemed gentler and even shy.

"The only other boy here is Femio, and I don't think you want to get involved with him." Rue said with a groan.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Tora asked. Confused and wondering who this boy was.

"Well, first off, he's not the best skater in the world. He has a 'unique' style and has been put on probation multiple times. Femio, however, has this irrational high opinion of himself and has claimed to be qualified to be a true prince who loved and was loved by everyone. He tired to put the moves on me and Ahiru once. He's from Spain and has his own butler and comes from a wealthy family. Something to do with bulls. Take a look for yourself."

Rue had been right about his style. The boy in question had dark purple hair and mauve eyes and wore a track suit that was white with purple and blue polka dots. The way he skated was just weird.

Tora cringed and prayed that he wasn't the destined partner Edel talked about. Then she looked over and observed Fakir skating. Now that Kraehe was gone and Fakir deciding they were no longer partners, he would need a new one eventually. She wondered what it would be like to skate with him than with Author. Author was a good partner, but the one he really wanted to skate with was obviously Kraehe. Perhaps they could find a way to bring the two together.

With a sigh, Tora thanked Rue and agreed to meet her after class to get the money for her outfit. She decided it was time to talk to him since she really hadn't since Kraehe tried to attack her.

As she skated over, Fakir finished skating and headed over to exit the rink. "Hey, Fakir!"

Fakir looked over him shoulder to see who called him and simply raised a eyebrow at her, silently asked her what she wanted.

"I want to talk to you for a moment if you can." Tora said as she caught up to him. He sighed.

"Do whatever you want, eyesore. Walk and talk, I need something to drink."

As Fakir walked away, Tora tired not to strangle him for calling her an eyesore once again and followed him.

"How has everything been for you these days? With Kraehe and all?" Tora asked.

"The last three days have been the best in a long time. Unfortunately, I doubt this peace will last once her suspension is over. She'll want me to take her back and such. I'll need to find a new partner eventually, but I'm enjoying the moments while I can." He answered getting out his money in front of the machine.

Tora smirked. This was leading right up to the question she wanted to ask. "Well then, would you skate with me?"

Fakir froze and slowly looked over at her. "Don't you already have a partner, little eyesore?"

"Yes, Author is currently my partner, but that's not what I'm asking. I asked if you would skate with me."

"Sometimes, I wonder if you're just asking for Kraehe to hate you." He said, taking a swig from the bottled drink.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tora asked hands on her hips.

"The reason she did that stuff to you was because she saw you as a threat and now because of you, she has been suspended and she and I are no longer partners. If she finds out the two of us were skating together, she would accuse you of trying to steal her partner from her from the very beginning. Rumors are going to spread either way." Fakir pointed out.

"You already broke up with her." Tora reminded him.

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like she was my girlfriend. She may not be my partner anymore, but she is still my best friend's girlfriend's sister and Author's love interest so it's not like I'm no longer going to see her ever again. She's coming back in four days and there are girls here who still admire her and will tell her about anything she missed. Isn't there a saying that there's no fury like that of a woman's scorn? Kraehe already attacked you the other day. If I were you I wouldn't add any fuel to the fire."

Tora sighed. "Look! Stop being so difficult! I'm not afraid of Kraehe. I'm not bowing down to that pampered princess. I never have and I never will. I'll deal with her, when she comes back and you can say I was being a bother, but until then, you had no choice but to skate with me. I'm not asking you to be my partner I just want to skate with you once. Now will you or are you too scared to go against her?"

Fakir glared at Tora. "You misinterpret my intentions, little tiger. I warned you before about dealing with the crow, but if your really not scared, then very well. You wanted to skate with the lion and now you will." He threw away the bottle and headed off to the rink.

Tora was nervous and a little confused now as she followed Fakir. 'So, Kraehe is the crow and he is the lion. Was he looking out for me from the very beginning? If that's true, then maybe Fakir really is a nice guy. But, I hope I haven't made him mad and can keep up.'

"Did you have a song in mind, or was this all decided on a whim, little tiger?" Fakir mocked, or was this his version of teasing Tora wondered. She was beginning to reevaluate all their interactions prior to this and see if he was really a jerk or not. But it soon came to her that she didn't have a song in mind. Until she passed Pike, Lillie, and Ahiru. Lillie was holding a pair of sunglasses and quickly asked to borrow them from her.

"As a matter of fact I do. I'll go and tell Rachel-san what song to use. You go wait on the ice." Tora said as she walked away.

"Rachel-san! Can you put on a song for me?" Tora asked the older woman.

"Sure. What did you want?"

"'Sunglasses at night' by Corey Hart." Tora answered as she put the sunglasses on. Rachel laughed and went about getting everything on her end of things. Soon Tora and Fakir were on the ice.

"Since we're just skating this one time, it doesn't have to be serious. The main focus is just getting a feel for the others skating style and to keep it simple. Does that sound good for you?" Tora asked.

"Fine by me." Fakir answered.

Normally in pair ice skating it is required for the pair to do one step sequence, two lifts, one side-by-side jump, one throw, jump, one side-by-side spin, one pair spin, and one death spin. The death spin was out of the question since they agreed to keep it simple but Tora wasn't sure what all Fakir would try in this routine.

As the song started to play Fakir recognized it and smirked. Silently daring to show him what she was capable of. Copying his smirk she put the shades on again.

The two skaters started skating in a serpentine step sequence weaving around the other. Mirroring the others moves. She moved to do a axel jump and Fakir noticing this made it so it was their side-by-side jump.

 **I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Watch you weave then breathe your story lines**  
 **And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can**  
 **Keep track of the visions in my eyes**

One of the reasons she chose this song was not just the glasses, but to send a message that nobody can mess with her. Tora decided to add funny dance moves just to see how Fakir would react to it, and was and wasn't disappointed. He matched her moves as expected of a skater of his skill level. She had been hoping to give him a harder time.

 **While she's deceiving me  
It cuts my security**  
 **Has she got control of me?  
I turn to her and say**

Separating Fakir moved into an axel spin and slowly rose up while spinning.

 **Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades, oh no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades, oh no  
I can't believe it  
'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades, oh no**

The pair came back together and Fakir motioned to her waist. Tora nodded trusting his judgement and he helped her perform a spread eagle lift on inside edge. Then returned her back onto the ice. As they continued to pull off more dancelike moves.

 **And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim**  
 **And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, so I can**  
 **See the light that's right before my eyes**

Fakir once again skated close and with a firm hold on Tora's waist, they gained speed. Tora knew what he was planning and when he released her, performed a triple salchow throw jump.

 **While she's deceiving me  
She cuts my security**  
 **She got control of me  
I turn to her and say**

Fakir skated parallel to Tora, but kept a little distance between them and made a circular motion with him hand. It took her a moment to figure out he wanted to do a side by side spin. Tora mouthed camel and he nodded. Doing a side by side camel spin could be dangerous if the partners were too close, it could result in serious injuries.

 **Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades, oh no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades, oh no  
I can't believe it  
'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades, oh no**

Then they did their second lift which was another spread eagle lift only on the outside edge instead of inside which makes it count since you can't perform the same type of lift in competitions. The difference in the type of edge you preform on make a big difference in competitions

 **She's deceiving me  
Cuts my security**  
 **Has she got control of me?  
I turn to her and say**

Then came the pair camel spin. Throughout the entire song, Tora found herself having much more fun than she usually did when skating with Author. She wondered if it was because Fakir provided a challenge and was a bit of a better skater then Author.

 **Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades, oh no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades, oh no**  
 **I can't believe it  
Don't be afraid of the guy in shades, oh no  
It can't escape you  
'Cause you got it made with the guy in shades, oh no**

 **I said  
I wear my sunglasses at night**  
 **I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night**  
 **I say to you now  
I wear my sunglasses at night**  
 **I wear my sunglasses at night  
I wear my sunglasses at night**  
 **I cry to you  
I wear my sunglasses at night**  
 **I wear my sunglasses at night**

The song had final come to it's conclusion and the two were panting from the exercise as everyone around clapped. Even Author was begrudgingly clapping.

"I guess we did alright." Tora puffed out.

Fakir just smirked before replying, "I did amazingly, you on the other hand did okay." Then added "For an eyesore."

"Can't you be nice for once without adding something sarcastic, rude, and mean?" Tora demanded.

"Sarcasm? What's that? I'm merely being honest, eyesore. Isn't honesty the best policy?" He taunted as he stretched.

"Being too honest is hurtful. I'm not immune to that." Tora said dejectedly.

Fakir's smirk left his face as he looked at Tora and sighed. "If I'm so sarcastic, rude, and mean, why do you even bother hanging around a jerk like me?"

"I don't know why! Maybe it's because I see pain in your eyes from time to time!" Tora yelled, getting fed up with the man.

Fakir froze and then glared at Tora. Within his eyes was anger, distrust, and the slightest hint of anguish hidden in the green depths that was his eyes.

"Maybe the reason you see pain in them is because of the pain I get when I have to look at you, EYESORE! Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than waste my time with you. If you don't like that way I act, then mind your own business and leave me alone!" He yelled and turning on his heel started skating away from her.

Tora sighed to herself and let him go. He's no longer in the mood to talk and anything she did would only agitate him further. She just couldn't get through to him. 'Why can't he just be honest to himself?' She wondered.

-

Later that day, Tora received the money Kraehe owed her and the girls came to her, asking her to come to a bar with them after she was done with work. After dealing with the king of all jerks, Tora decided it would be good to unwind with the girls. What she forgot was Pike's jealous fangirling and Lillie trying to make everything a doomed love tragedy.

"Come on, Tora-san! Spill it already! How in the world did you get Fakir-sama to agree to skate with you? You gotta tell me!" Pike begged.

"Two friends have the same boy. It's so tragic!" Lillie said with a dreamy sigh.

Tora and Ahiru both sighed and took sips from their drinks both used to their friends behavior.

"I kept bugging him. No real secret to it. Right now, all I really do is press his buttons and make him angry. For awhile, it seemed like we were getting along, and then he says something mean and then I say something and BOOM! Conservation goes south for the winter." Tora complained. "I don't know why, but whenever I get close, he keeps putting up this wall with his mean attitude that discourages people from getting close to him."

"Well, you've done more than anyone else has tried. The only real friends he has is Mytho and Author. Even then Fakir and Author don't always see eye to glasses." Ahiru pointed out.

"You could include Rue into that, but he mostly hangs out with her because of Mytho. Kraehe, well we already know about those two's relationship." Pike pitched in.

"He's been kinder to you than anyone else we have ever seen." Lilie said. "That's an achievement. He let you borrow his jacket and remember he didn't have to skate with you. I read somewhere that sometimes, we put up walls to see who cares enough to break them down. I think he's lashing out like that because you have gotten closer to breaking down his walls than anyone else ever has and that scares him a bit. You need to keep at it or he'll get even more disappointed in the end."

It surprised Tora that the girl had actually said something sensible for once and didn't add anything about doomed love tragedy.

But Tora decided not to mention that to Lillie. Otherwise provoking her and sending the girl back into her fangirl mode.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. So a duck, a fish, a lily, and a tiger walk into a bar and I have no idea how to end the joke." Came a slightly slurring voice as it chuckled. The four girls looked off to the side further down the bar to see none other that the man they were talking about, Fakir. Around him were two bottles already and as they stared at him he was taking a sip out of a third.

"Fakir-sama! What are you doing here?" Ahiru asked.

"I'm getting a few drinks. What's it look like I'm doing? More importantly, what are you doing here? This isn't a zoo, you know." He said with another round of chuckles. Tora frowned at him. The man was clearly intoxicated a bit.

"I know a drunken idiot when I see one." Tora said with a sigh. She had come her to unwind, but what a coincidence that the jerk she was trying to take a break from came to the same bar they were at. The redhead briefly wondered how they hadn't noticed him before. He must have been there a while judging by the rate he was currently going at. Why was he even drinking? He didn't seem like the type to being too busy with skating and he was alone.

"I know, you're right, I'm an idiot. Doesn't matter if I'm drunk or sober, I'm an idiot. I know I'm drunk, but if you know your drunk that means you still sober!" Fakir concluded taking another shot of his drink. The way he was acting finally got on Tora's last nerve.

"Stop it!" She yelled standing up and knocking the glass out of his hand. He's so shocked, that he ends up falling off the bar stool he was sitting on. Towering over him, Tora grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"If you think I'm going to let someone as talented as you let his career go down the drain, you're sadly mistaken!" She continued to yell.

But the fire in her eyes went out when he looked her in the eye. The utter despair and pain in them shocked Tora. Fakir let out a small smile.

"It's sweet that you care so much Tora-chan, even after the way I act and yell at you." He whispered as he patted her head with a sad smile on his face. "I've always thought you were kinda cute. You're full of so much passion for skating, it reminds me of how I was before mom and dad died. Today is the day they passed away, you know. Every year I come here to drown the pain away. I never look at an alcohol bottle besides today. So don't worry about my career going down the drain. You're the first to really notice my pain and it scared me today. That's why I lashed out at you. I'm such an idiot and I'm sorry for all the mean, rude and sarcastic things I say and do to you."

Tora was taken back at Fakir's behavior and what he said. She didn't know what surprised her more. He thought she was cute or she reminded him of himself when he was yonuger? Plus today was the day his parents died and he's been drinking on the anniversary of their deaths? Now Tora felt a little bad for pointing out his pain on such a sensitive day for him. He must have really loved them. She was surprised that he was sorry for the way he had always act towards her.

"But when you sober up, you won't remember what you just said, and we'll be back to square one." Tora pointed out as she let go of his collar and helped him sit up.

"Nah. I need at least four bottles to be drunk enough to when I sober up, I won't remember anything and five to be passed out under the table." Fakir said, trying to get back to his seat. "Luckily, I'm friends with the owner and he usually takes me to the back after I pass out. I usually don't have the others with me because I'm an honest drunk. I have Neko-sensei excuse my absence so I can have tomorrow to get over my hangover. Now speaking of drinking, where's that glass? I hope you didn't break it, otherwise I'll have to pay for it."

"How about instead of drinking and you passing out here, I take you home?" Tora said as she helped him up and he leaned on her.

"Do I have to go~?" Fakir whined. "I'm only halfway through my third bottle."

"Yes, I must insist that you have to go. You've had enough and I'm not going to let you forget that you were nice and apologized to me. Now tell me where you live so I can get you there in one piece."

Fakir sighed and called to barkeeper. When the man came over, Fakir took out his wallet and paid him for the drinks.

"I'm going home early this year. Tora-chan is a friend of mine and she'll be helping me get home. See you next year." Fakir said with a wave and handed Tora his wallet. "My address is in my wallet, use it to help me back."

Tora nodded and after asking the girls if they wanted to help, which they declined saying they wouldn't want to get in they way with suggestive winks, she stumbled out of the bar along with Fakir.

Most of the walk back to Fakir's apartment was quiet, except for the occasional apologizing and complements.

"Hey, Fakir-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean it when you said I was cute and I was your friend? Plus what is up with you suddenly calling me 'chan'?" Tora asked, her curiosity finally getting to her.

"Yeah. You really are cute and I now consider you a friend. After all, you are helping me get back home. Only friends usually do that. I called you 'chan' because you're cute like a little baby tiger, but once you get fired up about something, you're a ferocious tigress. Though if you ask me tomorrow, I'm going to deny it. This is so embarrassing."

Tora just chuckled and soon the apartment came into view. "Well, you can worry about that later, you're almost home."

"I'm glad you two are getting along to well." A voice said. Floating right before them was Edel. Tora couldn't say anything since Fakir couldn't see her and if she started talking to Edel, Fakir would remember her talking to air.

"Tora-chan. I think the drinks are finally getting to me, 'cause I'm starting to hallucinate and as far as I can remember, I've never done so before." Fakir said as his eyes widened and looking straight at Edel.

"W-What do you think you see?" Tora asked. If her suspicion was right, then the partner she has been wondering about could be right beside her.

"I see a small pale green haired woman wearing a dress and floating right in front of us." Fakir said.

It was then her suspicions were confirmed and Tora wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.


	7. Anger of the Lion

The two skaters stood there on the side walk as the small spirit floated before them. Smiling like nothing was wrong. Tora didn't know what to do with the current situation. Fakir was more or less still drunk and he could see Edel. He thought he was hallucinating so she couldn't try explaining about Edel and the special technique right then and there. Edel had said Tora would learn who her destined partner was, but she didn't imagine it in this scenario.

"Tora-chan. Can you just get me to my apartment? I've had a very bad day and I want to go inside and try to forget any of this happened."

"U-Um, sure." Tora said as she looked between Edel and Fakir.

Edel giggled and nodded. "Go on ahead, Tora-san. I'll wait until you're done with Fakir-san to talk to you."

With out further ado, Tora helped the drunken man up to his apartment door and knocked. When it opened Mytho stood there and was shocked. "Fakir? Tora-san? What are both of you doing here? Fakir, I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow after skating practice."

"Oh, shut it! Tora-san and her friends were at the same bar I was and she decided to bring me back home. Now, I'm in a bad mood and I just want to sleep. Move!" Fakir said as he removed himself from Tora's side and leaned on the walls. He moved Mytho out of the way and entered before stopping to look back at Tora.

"Thank you for seeing me home. Now do me a favor and forget everything about what happened. Good night!" Fakir said as he slammed the door behind him.

Tora huffed at his actions. It seemed he was sobering up and becoming his usual grouchy self. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair to feel something odd. She quickly picks it out to find Edel.

"Edel! Why did you do that? Why were you sitting in my hair?" Tora asked as she started walking away from the apartment.

"Sorry, Tora-san. I had been looking for you all night and was just happy to see you and your partner getting along that I couldn't resist and searching for you made me tired so I sat down." Edel explained.

"Don't sit in people's hair!" Tora scolded, then she sighed, releasing her aggravation and asked, "Is this really true?"

"Is what really true?" Edel said confused.

"Is Fakir really my destined partner like you said? How come he couldn't see you before?" Tora couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes he is. Both of you are very skilled when it comes to skating, however Fakir, before now, had a few things that was missing and holding him back from reaching his full potential and fulfilling the requirements for performing the special technique. But now he has gotten to the point where he can see me, but you both have a long way to go before you are ready to perform the technique."

"But what can I do? Tomorrow, he probably won't give me another chance to skate with him. Even if he's an honest drunk, he'll be back to his grouchy self by then. He might not even be there since he'll be hungover." Tora pointed out. Edel frowned.

"Tora-san where is that fiery passion I saw before? You have already come so far. I've been watching all the skaters at the Prince of Ice skating rink for a long time, Fakir included. He's slowly changing ever since you first skated on the ice in front of the class. Don't give up just yet. After all, he does find you cute." Edel teased.

"How do I know if he really meant that? He was drunk." Tora pointed out, trying to hide her blush.

"He did say he was an honest drunk. He said he will most likely still remember what happened today. All you have to do is ask him if he still thinks you're cute and see if he blushes. If he does, but still denies it, then you'll know." Edel teased, but soon became serious and sad. "Please don't give up on this, Tora-san I've waited too long for two people who would be able to perform this technique. We'll both try our best to get him to agree. Next time you see him, try to apologizing about what you said at the rink earlier and you didn't know what today was. We'll see what happens from there, okay?"

Tora, feeling a guilt trip, relented to the spirit. "Oh, alright."

"Good! Now let's get you home. You have a big day of practice tomorrow."

And so the skater and the spirit went off into the night.

Meanwhile, what the spirit and skater didn't know was someone was watching them, or at least one of them. Mytho was watching Tora from the window. After she left, he went to his best friends room.

"Fakir? Are you still awake?" Mytho whispered.

"What is it?" Came the muffled reply.

"It's strange to see you come back home before tomorrow. I was surprised to see you and Tora-san being the one to bring you back. In the past when me and Author tried to get you away from the bar, you wouldn't have it and would fight us to make us go away. You really are growing fond of her, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk about this." Fakir replied.

"But you aren't denying it." Mytho said in a sing song voice and a chuckle. "I'm glad you finally found someone you like. Most girls like you because of the way you look, but don't come close to you because of your attitude. She's the first to fight back and not cower away. You need to be honest with yourself besides when you drink. There's only so much a person can take before they lash out. Which was exactly what happened today at the rink. Not everyone is as understanding as me and Author and even he has less tolerance than me. Think about it before something you do becomes irreversible. Oh, by the way. Before Tora-san left she seemed to be talking to someone but there was no one there. I hope she wasn't too drunk herself and gets home safely."

Fakir didn't say anything so with a sigh, Mytho left him alone, but in his mind, Fakir's mind was racing. 'That hallucination. . . it said it was happy to see us get along. It couldn't be real... could it?'

Then next day surprised Tora. Despite what he had said the night before, Fakir had actually showed up for class even though he wore sunglasses over his eyes and was ten times more grouchy than he usually was.

"Do you still think this is a good idea, Edel-san?" Tora asked.

"Um, Maybe? We won't know until we try. However, I think it would be best if we spoke to him in a more private setting. Also let's get him a water bottle as a peace offering. That might help." Edel suggested.

Tora sighed and followed the spirits advise. After getting it, she headed over to the green haired man. "Fakir." She called. When Fakir turned to look at her, the only change she could see was him raising an eyebrow. She then handed him the water bottle. "I'm sorry about yesterday and kinda hitting a sore spot. I didn't know."

Fakir accepted it and to a swig before he spoke. "Don't worry about it. You weren't suppose to know. It's not information I hand out to just anyone."

"By the way, do you still think I'm cute?"

Tora's answer came in the form of Fakir spiting out the water he was just drinking and blushing like crazy. He then turned to glare at her, but it wasn't as effective as it was before due to the blushing. "I thought I asked you to forget about all of that?!"

Tora smirked at him. "Well, it's official."

"No! It's not! Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"So annoyingly cute?" Tora teased.

"Shut IT!"

"I'll stop if I can talk to you in private for a moment." Tora offered.

With a deep sigh, Fakir agreed and the two headed down one of the many halls of the rink.

"Now..." Tora stopped, drawing a blank. How to go about this? Tell him the green haired lady he saw last night wasn't a hallucination, but a spirit that would teach them a never before see technique that would connect people's hearts and such. Where was Edel when Tora needed her?

"Now...What? You're the one who called me here, so what did you want to talk about?" Fakir asked putting the water bottle against his head, presumably for his headache.

"I want you to know, I don't think you're delusional saying you're seeing things." Tora said.

"What are you- Oh. You mean last night? I was drunk, eyesore. It's not usual to see things. I probably don't remember it happening before because I drank too much the last time." Fakir replied.

"What if I could prove that you weren't drunk seeing things?" Tora asked.

"What are you-" Fakir started until he was interrupted.

"Sorry I'm late. It's good to see you again Fakir-san and that you are no longer intoxicated." Fakir snapped his head up to see floating above them was Edel.

"Fakir this is Edel. Spirit of the Rink, a guardian to future skaters helping them reach their full potential. I've been seeing her ever since Neko-sensei started having classes in the morning and when he asked me to join you guys." Tora explained.

Fakir was speechless as he continued to stare at Edel.

"Don't worry Fakir-san. I'm not a hallucination and you're not losing your mind," the spirit explained. "If you try to ask anyone about me, they cannot see me, so please don't bother. The only other person who can is Tora-san. The both of you are destined partners for you are special. The two of you just might be able to perform a never before seen technique that has the power to connect the hearts of others. I have waited for a long time for you two. Never before I have I see anyone quite like you two. Before now, you were not able to see me because you had a few things that was missing and holding you back from reaching your full potential and fulfilling the requirements for performing the special technique. But now, you have gotten to the point where you can see me, but you both have a long way to go before you are ready to perform the technique."

"We're both losing our minds then. Is this a prank of some kind for being a total jerk to you, eyesore? I'm not going to listen to another word of this, I'm out." Fakir said.

"Wait!" Tora said, grabbing him, the seethed with a glare. "Don't you dare compare me to Kraehe."

"I'm not. I'm just not buying whatever that 'spirit' is selling. If you don't mind, let me go." Fakir said glaring back.

"This isn't some stressed out illusion, it's real." Tora argued.

"Then what do you want me to do about it?! This is something out of a modern fiction story." Fakir shot back.

"Just listen to what she has to say. This is real, otherwise we're both going crazy and we're somehow seeing and hearing the exact same thing. I've been able to see her for over a week. Just hear her out."

"Your parents believed in me. Why can't you do so now?" Edel asked.

Fakir froze and turned to stare at the spirit.

"His parents?" Tora asked, confused. How did his parents know about Edel. No one should know about her but people who are qualified to perform the technique.

Fakir's eyes flashed in recognition and then in anger. "YOU!"

He then tried to grab Edel, but she floated out reach.

"Fakir! What are you doing?!" Tora yelled at him.

"You can't trust her. My parents always talked about her and the technique. They're dead because of her!" Fakir shouted.

Tora stood shocked at what he just said. It couldn't be true.

"E-Edel?" She asked. Hoping the spirit could shed some light on the matter.

"It is true that Fakir-sans parents could see me and they had the potential they were so close to doing the technique. The closest anyone has ever come to performing it, but something when wrong at the last minute and they ultimately failed. If I had not told them of the technique, they could still be alive or they could not. I have no power over life or death. But know this Fakir, I am sorry that they died. It's funny really, you're able to see me on the anniversary of their death." Edel explained and pointed out.

Fakir wasn't really listening to the spirit as he continued to seethe in rage and glare at Edel. Tora backed up from Fakir, giving him some space. She didn't know what to think about this new development. Why didn't Edel tell her about Fakir's parents trying the technique and dying because of it? She knew now that there was no way Fakir was going to go through with whatever Edel said.

"Did you know about this?!" Fakir turned his anger to Tora.

"Of course not! How was I suppose to know?" She answered.

"Fakir-san, don't get angry at Tora-san." Edel said. "I should have told you sooner, Tora-san. One of the reasons I didn't tell you was because you never asked. In the past, no one had ever gotten even close to Fakir's parents so it was uncharted water for all of us. I didn't know that attempt would cost them their lives. Before when I was searching for the destined partners, I didn't know Fakir would be one of them. If I had known before, I would have left you both alone. I understand if neither of you wish to try it or even listen to me. You have a choice and I will respect your wishes. But if you can still see me in the future, know that you can always try."

"Maybe we need some time to think for a while." Tora suggested.

"You're actually going to listen to what this lying, scheming, and dangerous spirit has to say! This... This...THING is responsible for what happened to my parents. They DIED! If you were to attempt doing the technique, then you will too! You need a partner to do it and I already have my answer for you spirit! NEVER! You, Tora-san, shouldn't do it either. I'm out of here." Fakir said as he turned on his heel and left them in the hallway.

Tora looked to Edel after he left and saw the little spirit was on the brink of tears. She cupped her hands around her and after the spirit sat down in her hand, she used the other to gently pet her back.

"Do you really think Fakir's parents would want him to blame you for their deaths?" Tora asked.

"I don't know, Tora-san, not for sure anyway. Love and grief can change people. As I said before, I have no power over life or death. Even though I am a spirit, I've never seen any other spirit. Maybe up in the heavens over the years, they have grown to blame me for what happened. Maybe they blame me for taking them away from their son and the life he has had up until this point, but not their deaths. In their final moments, his mother spoke to me. She said they were sorry for getting my hopes up and they were unable to perform the technique and asked me not to give up hope on it. That's why I continue to search of the destined pair, even after I know it could cost, whoever tries it, lives. I'm sorry, Tora-san."

Then the spirit broke into tears and Tora stood there comforting her. She had been through so much. Tora didn't know what to do now. She wanted to help her, but without a partner, she couldn't do it and the only one who could see Edel was dead set on not doing it. Tora doubted that Fakir would even allow her anywhere near him. But she wouldn't give up on the technique, Edel, or Fakir.

After class, Tora was about her usual routine and went to teach her ballet class. Fakir had been staying far away from her the entire class period. She just didn't know what to do about Fakir. He wouldn't listen to Edel and was avoiding her. Who else would he listen to?

"Tora-sensei? Are you okay, zura?" Questioned her favorite green haired student.

"I'm okay Uzura-chan. By the way after class do you think I could talk to your Uncle Karon?" Tora asked getting an idea.

"I think so, zura. But Karon-san isn't my uncle, zura. He's an old friend of Uncle's that took care of Cousin Fakir-kun after Uncle and Aunt went away zura. He didn't want to live with Grandpa, zura. They never have gotten along well, zura." Uzura explained.

Tora mulled over the information the child had given her and nodded. After classes, it turned out that Karon was picking the little girl up.

"Karon-san, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Fakir's parents? Uzura told me that you took care of Fakir after his parents died and you were a friend of his father's." Tora said as she walked with them out the door.

Karon was silent for a moment and then nodded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. No one ever asks me about them much these days." He sighed. "Fakir doesn't like it when I talk about them when he's in the same room or tell anyone about them as a matter of fact. It saddens me to see what was once a sweet happy child is now so sad and angry now as an adult. But let's not talk about them here. Come over to the apartment and I can even show you pictures."

After hailing a taxi they soon arrived a Karon's home. Karon saw Uzura off to bed as Tora looked around the kitchen and dining room. It was a cozy place kinda reminding her of a cottage. In a picture frame, she saw a young Fakir and what she assumed to be his parents. He looked to happy and innocent back then.

"He looked so sweet." Tora observed.

"Indeed." Karon said entering the room. "Fakir, when he was with his parents, was always happy. They were some of the greatest skaters I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. They fell in love with skating and each other. They were often busy but made time for him and taught him themselves how to skate. Yesterday was the day they died. They were trying to perform this new never before seen technique. That day, Fakir was so proud and excited for his parents. After what happened, it surprised me that he wanted to even continue skating much less in the same rink where they died. I think the reason he still does is because it lets him feel closer to them."

"He hasn't moved on, has he? From their deaths." Tora asked. "Yesterday, the girls and I went for drinks and he was there too."

Karon nodded. "I know. I remember when he was a few years younger he would sneak out to go drink. He doesn't like to show a vulnerable side to anyone. Even after becoming an adult and moving out I still worry about him as if he was my own son. I wonder what his Father would do if he was still here."

"Well he's not." A voice replied.

Tora and Karon turned to see Fakir leaning against the door way scowling at them.


	8. Troublesome Feelings

"Fakir." Karon muttered.

"I thought I asked you not to talk about my parents anymore, especially to nosy outsiders and people who know absolutely nothing about them." Fakir continued to talk, glaring at the nosy outsider part.

Tora looked away with her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Rage and pain grew within her as she clutched her hands into fists. Yet she couldn't find anything to say.

"Fakir." Karon said sternly. "That is no way to treat someone. This is my house and Tora-san is my guest. I will not have you show such disrespect. I will talk about your parents to whoever I want whenever I want. It's not often anyone asks me and you never want to talk about them. What brings you here so late anyway? You hardly bother to stop by and see your old guardian."

"I came by to see you since I hardly stop by and see my old guardian." Fakir answered mocking Karon with his own words.

Tora sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Why was he always such a jerk even to Karon, who practically raised him?

"That still doesn't excuse the fact you have been rude to my guest, Fakir. You should apologize. Your parents would be disappointed to see you act in such a way." Karon continued to scold.

Fakir bristled at the accusation. "No way am I apologizing to that backstabbing eyesore. Why tell her anything about how great they were when she'll never be as great as them. Spare the girl and don't get her hopes up too high. That's why I asked you not to talk about them."

"What your trying to do isn't for Tora-san's sake! It's for your own sake, isn't it, Fakir?! It hurts you too much to talk about them, especially how they died, and especially to people you don't trust which is many, may I remind you. Your parents taught you everything you know about skating, even about the technique they tried to perform, but you never told anyone about it, saying you would take the secrets of their technique to your grave. In reality, you're afraid you or someone else will end up just like your parents. With the way you are now, you will never be as great as either of your parents were." Karon shouted at Fakir. Tora could see that he had struck a nerve.

Fakir eyes flashed with hurt, but soon was wiped away with anger.

"Maybe I won't even be as great as my parents, but at least I'm not going to throw my life away for a stupid technique that is suppose to connect the hearts of people when in reality, leaves hearts shattered. I love my parents, but they were fools to attempt that technique." Fakir mouthed off. It proved to much for Karon as he went up and struck Fakir. Both men shock at what just happened.

"You're the fool." Karon says grabbing his hand.

Fakir merely let out a hollow tsk and ran out of the house with Karon calling out his name, but not going after him.

With a sigh he pulls out a chair and sits down, face in his hands. Clearly and deeply regretting what he said and done.

"Karon-san." Tora muttered not sure what to do given the situation. "I'm sorry if me coming here has made things worse between you and Fakir."

"It's not your fault Tora-san. That was bound to happen with or without your presence here. All we seem to do these days is argue. I just don't know what to do with that boy, anymore." He sighs. "I just don't know what it is I should do. I wish his parents were still with us. I wish I didn't have to hurt him. I wish he would learn to trust people and let them in."

"I can see you're worried, Karon-san. I think you need to have a little faith in Fakir. He maybe a little lost, but he is trying to go down the path he believes is right. The best we can do is try to be there for him and help guide him in little ways. But we should coddle him, sometimes we also have to face the cold hard facts even if we don't want to. That was what you did just now and I think he seriously needed it. I'm going to go look for him and see if I can help him some. I'll take my leave. Goodnight, Karon-san." Tora said seeing herself out the door.

Going outside, Tora looked for any sign of where the green haired boy had gone. With a mental coin flip she went in the direction that would lead her back home since there was no guarantee that she would find him and would just be wasting time and energy doing otherwise. Coming across a small park Tora saw Fakir leaning against a street light on the parks edge. The way he was turned he couldn't see her but thanks to the lighting she could see his tears clearly.

-

After leaving the house, he ran. He didn't really care where. Karon was right he was running away from his pain. Never really confronting it. The dark memories kept filling his mind. It was dark and he was alone, he only wanted to do the right thing to make sure no one would end up like his parents. To protect people, so no one would have to go through what he did. If more people knew about them, they would ask how they died and eventually about the technique and history would only repeat itself if he told anyone what his parents told him those many years ago. He remembered all the reporters back then trying to get information from him. He didn't trust them and still didn't trust may others. Yet the one person he had close enough to be his own father smacked him… was anything he was doing right? Why couldn't Karon and the little eyesore understand? He's trying to protect them. He didn't know anything anymore, he was so alone, there was no one who would understand him, or anyone who would want to in his opinion. After all, he was a total jerk, if not a stronger word.

The turmoil of emotions inside of him began to overflow with in him, and he didn't bother making an effort to stop his tears as he gazed at the moon. There was no one around he had to act tough in front of as the moon continued to send out it's comforting glow. Soon, a tear was followed by another. And another. Soon tears began to drip down his face and he didn't care enough to bother stopping them.

He didn't know he was being watched until he felt a gentle hand placed upon his shoulder. He was slightly started until he realized it was just Tora. "What do you want?" He asked, too drained to dry his cheeks, but he didn't have to. She gently wiped away his tears.

"Fakir, there is something you need to know. There's a saying, 'Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we can not forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into hope for our future.' It's okay to cry if you're in pain, Fakir, Some people cry not because they are weak, but because they have been strong for a long time. Just let it out."

Fakir stared at her and thought to himself 'it'd be safer to hate this girl before him, than to care for her and lose her.' But he ignored such thoughts and did something that surprised them both. Hugging her tight and letting his tears soak her jacket. But if it bothered Tora, she didn't show it and returned the hug. Letting him cry.

After a while, Fakir calmed down and let go of Tora turning his back to her. Neither were sure about what to do at this point as the air was filled to awkward silence. Fakir didn't want to look at her, embarrassed she had to see him in such a state. He felt a lot better now, but the problem was where they stood between each other. On the one hand he admitted, to himself, that he was growing fond of her and on the other he felt betrayed by her for working with the spirit that he believed was responsible for taking his parents from him.

Tora was wondering along the same lines. Would Fakir lash out at her again and tell her to leave him alone? She had enough and decided to break the silence.

"Umm..." Tora started, but still unsure what to say.

"Thank you." Came a whisper if Tora hadn't been listening, she would have missed it. He still wasn't facing her.

"W-what?"

"I said, thank you. For comforting me when it wasn't that necessary to do so and when I have be nothing but horrid to you ninety-five percent of the time. You're not that bad," Fakir said as he turned around. "Tora-san."

Tora gasped shocked. For once, he didn't call her little tiger or eyesore. He wasn't drunk calling her Tora-chan. He called her by her name with respect. He thanked her. She nearly couldn't believe it.

"W-wow. You've never really said my name before, except when you were drunk." Tora added with sass.

Fakir sighed. "I thought I told you to forget that. Do you have a problem with me calling you by your name? Or do you want me to go back to calling you an eyesore?"

"No, no. It's just that, I think you like me a little more now." Tora answered.

Fakir huffed and leaned against the pole. "Whatever you say." With a shrug. Swallowing some of his pride Fakir continued. "I've thought about what happened earlier today and I wish to also apologize for how I acted earlier at the rink, at Karon's, and just now. I just couldn't believe you would want to go through with the technique and stuff. I hate the spirit, not you, yet I took out my anger on you a little. So I offer an apology. Karon's right though, I've been acting like a brat. Like I said before, I now consider you a friend and from now on I'll treat you like one. Not an outsider. Just do me a favor."

"What?" Tora asked hardly believing her ears.

"Don't ask me what I know about the technique, don't even mention anything related to it to me, and keep that spirit away from me. Then we won't have as many problems. Also don't tell anyone about what happened a moment ago. Can you do that?" He asked.

Tora was silent after Fakir asked for his favor. She felt disappointed, though part of her wondered why she got her hope up in the first place. Fakir had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with the technique. It took away his parents right in front of him for crying out loud. But she had a hope that he would do it, now all that was left was the bitter disappointment that the technique may never be done.

In a low voice, Tora replied. "You don't understand anything." Then walking past him disappeared into the dark of the night.

Fakir was baffled at what she just did. She was right, he didn't understand. What he didn't understand was what he had said to upset her. He saw no error in what he had said and with a sigh, went home. Hoping the next day would be a better one.

-

It was early when Fakir entered the rink, but this was no surprise to him since it was exactly what he had intended. He was still confused by what Tora had said last night **.**

"You don't understand anything." she had said. That sole phrase nearly kept him up all night, trying to decipher what she meant. He still thought she was crazy for thinking about trying to perform the technique. Just what didn't he understand. If anyone didn't understand it was Tora, in his opinion.

But he decided to store those thoughts away and clear his mind. He was there to skate. He had gotten tired of all the English songs of late and wanted a song that was originally Japanese. Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round, by onelifecrew. His parents use to skate to it. They said it reminded them of their dreams and staying true to yourself. That even though they were some of the best skaters out there and tried to be professionals at all times, even they had moments of weakness.

What he didn't know at the time was someone else was there to get their mind off things. Tora had come in early and when she was about to leave the changing room, she had seen him on his way to the rink. Keeping silent, she observed the green haired boy. Her thoughts went back to the night before. She was a little glad that Fakir accepted her as a friend now, but at what cost? She really wanted to perform the technique, yet he was adamant about never performing it. She didn't know if Edel could find anyone else qualified to be her partner. Only Fakir.

Fakir had already set up the equipment and soon both heard the song playing. The song was gentler than the more intimidating or elegant songs he skated to, but Tora figured that was why he came to skate early. So no one would see this gentler side.

He decided to start off with a spiral step sequence that would develop into a circular step sequence that was more up to skating regulations. 'It's doesn't matter what she does.'

 **Spinning in a world of dreams**  
 **The silhouette you left behind**  
 **Chases after the morning sun**

Fakir did a Flying spin moving into a two-foot, twisting takeoff. Shaping his figure to near-horizontal body position and scissoring leg action in the air. It was similar to that of the death drop but it didn't have an Axel-like takeoff. This was a butterfly spin. 'That little tiger will never be able to perform that technique.'

 **"I don't want to see your face**  
 **ever again" You said bitterly**  
 **As a tear ran down your cheek**  
 **Every time you were almost**  
 **Swallowed by waves of contradiction**  
 **I figured you were holding in tears**

The he jumped into a triple axel jump. 'It's doesn't matter how much she begs, pleads, or threatens. Even if she cries.'

 **Everyone overestimated you saying**  
 **"You're such a strong person"**  
 **You never realized it**  
 **but at some point**  
 **You began losing your true-self**

The next spin started off as a regular camel spin. Fakir then changed back at a forward outside edge and continued to spin in small forward outside circles and then switched back to regular camel spin. Thus perfectly executing a Forward Camel with change of edge. 'I will protect that silly little kitty from herself and anyone else who tries to learn that doomed technique.'

 **The sun that should be by your side**  
 **Shattered and lost its light  
Erasing both truth and  
lies from back then  
Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams  
Ironically remembering you  
My heart began to burn**

For his combination jump he did a Double Axel-Double Toe Loop. He remembered his parents when they died. The blood and their pained cries haunted him even now and the wound never healed. Still causing his heart pain.

 **You know I live far away from you  
And even though I know better  
My heart keeps  
spinning just for you.  
Almost like a Merry-Go-Round.  
And even though that  
love praises the past  
Stirring up my feelings  
I still want to see you.**

For his spin combination came a Camel-Layback and Sit. Which not only changes position, changes foot and position again. 'Even if it ruins my friendship with her and all those around me, I will take the secrets of the Technique to my grave!'

 **I do not wish it right now  
But I will try to avoid it.  
I am regretting  
Ever having said it  
But I don't want to know anything.**

He then preformed another jump, the triple toe loop jump immediately preceded by connecting steps. He wished he could have stopped his parents back then. He wished he knew nothing about the technique. 'I won't lose anyone else to that technique. I might lose my connections to them and I may regret that, but if necessary I will do whatever it takes. I can't let them die like they did.'

 **I was always searching for  
Some deep emotion within you  
A mysterious secret of yours  
Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams  
The silhouette you left behind  
Chases after the morning sun**

Then as the song came to its conclusion he ended it as it had begun, with his final circular skating step sequence. 'I will be their knight. Protecting them from the shadows.'

 **One more time  
Someday I'll see a paradise  
Looking back with love  
So that is why I only want to find  
An opportunity to reunite us by chance**

'While I live and breathe that spirit will not succeed.'

 **Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams  
Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams  
Merry-Go-Round  
I'm still calling your name**

'Nothing they do matters.'

 **The sun that should be by your side  
Shattered and lost its light  
Erasing both truth and  
lies from back then  
Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams  
The silhouette you left behind  
Chases after the morning sun**

'I couldn't protect my parents, but I will protect her! Without fear!'

 **The sun that should be by your side  
Reminiscing on the Merry-Go-Round  
Spinning in a world of dreams... **

'I will not falter.'

On the sidelines, Tora was once again amazed at Fakir's skill. She could clearly see the difference between his and Author skill and Fakir was the best among the students here. Not to mention there weren't many boys to begin with. Which surprised Tora since she figured most girls wouldn't want a teacher that threatened to marry them, but then again Neko-sensei was a good teacher so kinda understood. Most of the other boys weren't as skilled or already had partners.

Tora moves from her spot to get a closer look. Trying to not be seen. But for all of her carefulness, she ended up tripping. Turning towards the sound, Fakir skated over and looked over the boundary to see Tora in a heap.

"Tora-san. Seems I'm not the only one in the mood for an early morning skate. Though it seems instead of skating, you're falling for me." He teased.

"W-Where did you come up with that? I just tripped that's all."

"I'm glad you're at least talking to me. After last night, I thought you wouldn't speak to me." Fakir said turning away and leaning back on the wall.

Tora turned her head away. "Oh."

He glanced back, "Don't tell me now that I've mentioned it, you're not going to talk to me. Can you at least give me a clue as to what it is I don't understand?"

Tora huffed and after a moment of internal debate relented to tell him. "Alright. What you don't understand how precious and important a dream is. My dream. The first time I saw you, I admit you were amazing, but you weren't really fun to watch. It was like watching an icy cold machine.

But after seeing you today, you've changed a little." She murmured. Though Fakir still heard her. He was silent, thinking of how best to respond.

"The reason I'm different today is probably because of the song just now." He said. Tora gave him a questioning look and he elaborated.

"The song just now was one my parents would skate to a lot. When they died, a lot of things happened. Reporters wouldn't leave me alone, asking me what went wrong with the technique and many skaters would ask me the secrets because they wanted to do what my parents failed to do. I never told anyone and eventually, they all forgot about the technique. Or at least gave up asking me."

Fakir turned around to face her. "But a part of me didn't want people to forget my parents. As their legacy, I threw myself into skating like never before. To be closer to my parents and so people would never forget them. I stopped trusting people because I feared they were after the secret. I became rude to everyone, including the few I thought of as friends. I became a cold machine just like you said. But you were different than the others. You weren't a fangirl or someone after the secret. You had a fire in your eyes that I guess burned me a little. You've been melting the ice and seeing the frozen layers that no one has seen before." He said with a sigh.

Tora was silent. What could she say? She desperately wanted to know more about the technique and wanted to do it with him. However, if she brought it up, they would only fight about it. She would be no better than those insensitive reporters.

"Thanks for letting me in. For letting me be your friend even though I've brought up unpleasant memories for you. You really loved your parents didn't you?"

"Yeah. But enough about me. What are or were your parents like?"

"They're very loving parents. They live out in the countryside." Tora answered.

"Did you grow up in the country?"

"No. I grew up here, but my dad's job made us move. After high school, I came back and got a job teaching ballet."

Fakir opened his mouth to ask Tora another question when the silence was shattered.

"Fakir! You jerk! Are you in here?" Author shouted.

"You had already left when we got up. You're practically married to skating the amount of time you put into it." Mytho continued.

Drawing nearer both of those boys plus Rue entered the rink. "Oh! Are we interrupting something you two?" she teased.

"No!" They yelled in unison. Looking at the other in shock, they both looked away with slight crimson on their cheeks.

Mytho and Rue just giggled.

"Well, since you said we aren't interrupting anything then, me and MY partner should get back to practicing. Don't you think, Tora-san?" Author interjected.

Tora could see the ego rising in Author. Trying to rub it in. She had a feeling it was to get back at Fakir for what he did to Kraehe. She glanced at Fakir and even though he didn't show it on his face, his eyes showed a little glint anger.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can be your partner anymore." Tora answered.

"Yes, I- YOU WHAT?!" Author asked, flabbergasted.

Mytho, Rue, and Fakir stared at her. Disbelief etched into their faces, but that didn't stop Tora from saying what she needed to say.

"I appreciate all that you're done for me, but I think we're done."

"Does this mean you're going to continue the Ladies single competitions?" Mytho asked. The first to recover. Author was still frozen, trying to process what Tora said.

"No. I'm thinking that I can be Fakir's partner now that Kraehe's not anymore. He somehow brings out more in me. Kraehe is coming back in just two days. When she comes back, you should ask her to be your partner."

Fakir turned to her. "WHAT! When did you decide this and when exactly were you going to tell me!?"

"I don't know. I just can't be Author's partner anymore. It wouldn't be true to myself. I want you to be my partner Fakir." Tora answered. Fakir thoughts went rapidly through his head until he shut down. His eyes became icy once again. He glared at her with frozen hate.

"You planned this."

"What?" Tora asked confused with the sudden change in his behavior.

"You planned this." He reiterated. "You want me to be your partner so you can do the technique. You've been trying to get close to me and planned on me getting rid of Kraehe as my partner just for this."

"What? How dare you accuse me of that! I-" Tora started to argue back only to be cut off.

"Save it! I don't want to hear it. This is just a little to convenient if you ask me and I don't believe in coincidences. " He groaned and covered his face with his hand. Without another look at her he said, "You and that little imp are conspiring against me. Just leave me alone."

"I DIDN'T PLAN THIS, AND I AM NOT LYING TO YOU!" Tora yelled, trying to get through to Fakir. But the ice she had tried so hard to melt and chip away from his heart came back with a vengeance. Without another word, he skated away from her.

"Fakir, wait up." This time he did stop, but it wasn't Tora's voice that made him pause. It was Author's. "I'm coming with you."

He too glared at Tora as he joined Fakir. For Author too was upset. For him, he was never good enough, not for Kraehe and not even for Tora who he saw as a lesser compared to his love Kraehe. Author may have held a grudge or two against Fakir, but at that moment, both understood the feeling of being used and betrayed. Even though he knew both of them where using the other, the fact Tora had chosen Fakir stung. She continued to try and get them to listen, but it was for naught. Neither listened, and Tora was left alone with Mytho and Rue being the only other being in the room.

"IDIOT!" Tora yelled out in frustration.

"Tora-san. Please, clam down. They aren't entirely wrong in this situation." Mytho said, holding on to her shoulder.

Tora sighed. She knew Fakir and Author did have the right to be upset. But the fact Fakir had turned on her so quickly when she said she wanted to be his partner hurt her too.

"It's like we finally became friends, and now he's got the wrong idea about something." She said.

"He thinks you want to skate with him because of his parents failed technique, right?" Mytho asked.

Tora began to ask how he knew, but he caught her off.

"I've known Fakir for years. I'm his best friend so I know how sensitive he is about it. He probably did see you as a friend. I've noticed how you two were getting along. But you have also hurt Author-san as well, Tora-san. You've kind of triggered his inferiority complex. In all honesty, you could have handled the situation better. It's going to take a lot of effort to get either of them to speak to you again."

"I just can't face this silent treatment again." Tora said. Shrugging off Mytho's hand, she walked away trying to figure out a way to salvage what was left of their friendship.


	9. Troublesome People

After that, Tora changed out of her skating outfit and told Rue to tell Neko-sensei she couldn't come to class because she wasn't feeling well. Mytho was sad at this new development between his best friend and their kohai.

Fakir and Author were both upset. Out of the two of them Fakir seemed to be handling harder. Mytho really didn't like to interfere with his friends personal matters because he thought it best they sort it out themselves and he respected their privacy. But given the situation, he doubted his hardheaded friend would talk to Tora any time soon. He decided talking to him wouldn't hurt.

"Fakir? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

It was during class and Fakir along with Author were standing against the wall of the rink as Author watched some of the less experienced skaters practice and Neko-sensei giving them advise.

"Sure." Fakir grunted. He mostly seemed to be staring off into space now that Mytho really looked. He was surprised the two of them were getting along without giving the other snide remarks.

"You know Tora-san left earlier, right?"

"I'm not blind, Mytho. If that eyesore was here, I probably would go blind. So what?" Fakir snapped at him.

"She told me something interesting earlier before she left. But I'm sure you don't what to hear about that. I'm curious, what are you planning to do now about Tora-san?"

"Well, I don't know about Fakir-san, but just give me some time and I'll forgive her out of the kindness of my heart. It's her loss really. I'm going to follow her suggestion and ask Kraehe to be my partner when she returns, hopefully." Author said. His pompous attitude back in full swing.

"Well, good for you Author." Came Fakir's sarcastic reply. "Honestly, I don't know what to do. Hopefully that eyesore will listen for once and leave me alone. I neither need, nor want a partner right now. But, what did she say? Probably, how she hates me or how much of an idiot, I am right?"

"No. She said she just can't face this silent treatment again. Fakir, you need to stop worrying that people are all out to use you for the technique. You and Tora-san had finally gotten along. Don't throw that away."

Fakir was silent and neither Mytho nor Author could tell what he was thinking.

"I'll think about it." He finally replied.

"Fakir, this will only get worse the longer you ignore it, because that is exactly what you are doing right now. Whenever you get hurt, you put up your wall of being a total jerk and avoid the real issue. You can't run away forever. Stop being afraid to turn the next page instead of rereading the past."

With a sigh, Fakir looked away from his best friend. He knew Mytho was right, but he didn't know if there was anything he could do to fix it even if he wanted to. He was unsure of what he even wanted anymore. Be friends with Tora or not. Meanwhile, Author and Mytho shrugged and left him alone to decide what he would do.

-

Back at her apartment, Tora felt drained. The situation with Fakir bothered her. Now she'd become a bump on a log. The log being her couch. Edel had been trying to get Tora to tell her what happened for nearly an hour.

"What's the use, now? Every time I try to talk to him, he'll ignore me." Tora bemoaned her sorry fate.

"Tora-san, you're speaking in riddles. What happened? I thought he offered to be your friend?" Edel asked.

"I spoke to him today and we were getting along for a little bit. Then Author, Mytho, and Rue came in. Then I told Author I wasn't going to be his partner anymore and I wanted Fakir to be my partner. Neither of them took the news well. Fakir thought I planned everything and just wanted to learn the secret of the technique." Tora finally explained.

"Hmm. Well, I know I can't talk to him. He'll freak out. Tora-san, you're a strong and independent person. Why are you letting this get to you so much? You can't avoid him forever and don't forget you need to practice. It will only get worse the longer you stay cooped up here. I do understand why Fakir would think what he did earlier. You need to think these things out more before charging in blindly. But what's done is done. You need to move forward, Tora-san. You also need to take things slower with Fakir. The technique has only hurt him in the past. I understand you want to do it, but understand it's okay if you don't. There have been those in the past who could see me, but never attempted it. I will wait as long as it takes. For now, forget about it and focus on trying to get along with Fakir-san again."

"But, Edel! You said-" Tora began, alarmed at what Edel had said. Knowing how important it was to the spirit.

"It's fine, Tora-san. I am an ageless spirit. Time is all I have. You, however, don't have all eternity. Take this." Edel said as a light shined around her. Tora averted her eyes until the light faded away and Edel floated there now with a gem in her arms. It was in the shape of two hearts connected together. One white and the other red.

"What is it?" Tora asked.

"It is a gem called Courage. If you need anything right now Tora-san, it's some courage. Take it and have the courage to confront the problem. Don't be coward by your fear that he will ignore you. Make him see you and talk it out." Edel encouraged.

Tora accepted the gem, but instead of heading out the door like Edel expected, she went to one of her closets to get something.

"Tora-san?" Edel questioned.

"My mom was into jewelry making. I have some of her old stuff with me." Tora explained as she took out the materials she needed. Soon the gem became a necklace. Each heart attached to one end of the chain. With a smile, Tora put on her new necklace and seeing the time, decided seeing Fakir would have to wait until after her ballet class.

-

At the dance studio, Tora helped her students, while she thought about how she would approach Fakir and later Author. Fakir seemed the one to be most affected out of the two, so she thought it would be best to try and fix the worst of the damage and later make it up to Author. Tora found Edel was right. She needed to be courageous and settle this sooner rather than later.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she felt a tug on her clothes. Looking down it was Uzura. "Tora-sensei. I'm glad you're doing better-zura."

"What do you mean, Uzura-chan?" Tora asked leaning down to the little girl's height.

"Cousin Fakir-kun said you were having a bad day and didn't come to skating practice-zura. He said you might not be here because of that-zura." She answered.

Tora was confused by this new information. She figured he didn't care where she was anymore.

"What else has he told you Uzura-chan?"

"Well, when I asked why he said it, it was because he was acting like a bad word and a coward-zura."

"Did he tell you why?" Tora asked.

"No, sorry-zura. Are you two lovey-dovey-zura?" Uzura suddenly asked.

"What?! Why do you ask, Uzura-chan?"

"No other girl has made Fakir-kun worry so much-zura. Grandpa said when you really like someone, they worry about each other and have hard times making things up to each other and avoid each other sometimes-zura." Uzura explained.

"I doubt Fakir-san sees me like that, Uzura-chan. We haven't known each other that long and we nearly always fight with each other."

"Grandpa also says that if a boy picks on a girl, it's because he likes her and does that stuff to get her attention-zura." Uzura pointed out.

"Well, your grandpa doesn't know everything Uzura-chan. Now hurry along, we still have more practice to do." Tora said getting slightly aggravated and ushered the little girl away. Wondering about Fakir and why he would still care.

"Okay-zura. But, Tora-sensei. I think Fakir-kun really likes you and I think he wants to say sorry-zura." Uzura stated.

"I ... I don't know about that Uzura-chan, but I'll keep that in mind."

-

After class, Tora was leaving the building when she heard a voice.

"Glad to see you feeling good enough to teach your class." Tora froze and slowly turned. "After all, you had Rue tell Neko-sensei you weren't feeling well."

Behind her, leaning against the wall, was Fakir.

"I still need to work. What are you doing here? Uzura-chan was already picked up."

"I came here to talk to you."

"About what? That you want to throw what little friendship we had away?" Tora demanded to know.

Fakir sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No. I came here to apologize. I jumped to conclusions, accused, and hurt you. I'm sorry for lashing out at you. As you might have already noticed, I'm a terrible person. I don't see why you want me of all people to be your partner."

Tora was silent as her thoughts went back to the other night when Fakir had hugged her. When he cried, his arms were so warm. From then on, Tora saw a side of him that was so different than the version of Fakir she had seen prior to then. They were so close, she felt his heartbeat.

"It's because of your warmth." Tora answered.

"What?"

"Your warmth. Underneath your cold hard exterior you're very warm. The other night when you cried, I saw a version of you I'd never seen before. The version of you that I always thought was deep within you. I think together we bring out different sides of ourselves that no one else can. It's not just because I want to know more about the technique. I still want to know more about it, but I understand you want nothing to do with it and so does Edel-san. We respect your decision. You don't have to be my partner if you don't want to and still think I want to be your partner just because of the technique. You're more than just information about a technique. You're an infuriating yet interesting person, Fakir. That's why I want to be your partner."

Fakir was shocked as he listened to her words. He thought it over and came up with a suggestion.

"Heh. You're a weird one little tiger, but I suppose that makes you interesting too. I'm okay with skating with you if that's really what you want, with a grouch like me. If you understand my position on the matter of the technique, then there isn't really any problem. But, if one of us wants to stop and have someone else as their partner, then we'll tell the other in private. Nothing like with what you did with Author and me. Also, I don't want anyone to know that we are official partners. People will figure it out eventually, but I think it would be best to let things cool off a little before even more drama ensues. But all in all, I agree to be your partner. Deal?" Fakir said as he walked over to her with his hand out for her to shake on it.

Tora beamed and quickly grasped the boys hand. "Deal."

The two of them chuckled a bit until a thought struck Fakir. "By the way, you still need to apologize to Author. Though I think he has mostly gotten over it. He said earlier he forgave you out of the kindness of his heart and he's going to follow your suggestion. Also the fish, the flower, and the duck were worried about you and will be bombarding you with questions when we're in class tomorrow."

Tora just laughed as she heard this. Imagining the girls as what he called them.  
"I thought you only called them that because you were drunk. Do you seriously always refer to them as that?" She asked as chuckles still escaped from her lips.

"Only when they're really annoying and you have to admit it's funny." Fakir said in his defense. A smile creeping up his face.

Then the both of them broke out into laughter. Every time they looked at the other, they would once again release laughter. Soon they calmed down and checking his watch, Fakir bid Tora good night and the now partners went their separate ways into the night, both happy to be getting along and looking forward to skating with the other in the near future.

-

What Tora forgot to plan in that future was the interrogation her friends were currently giving her while in the changing room the next day.

"What happened Tora-san?" Ahiru asked.

"Yeah, are you sure you're well enough to be here?" Pike added in.

"Don't worry girls Tora-san isn't sick like that. She love sick of course. She hurt the man she loves and couldn't face him ignoring her so she didn't come to class yesterday. It's so tragic!" Lillie cried.

Tora was shocked when she heard that. Lillie was partly correct though she doubted the love part.

"Seriously, Lillie? Be more realistic. No way that happened." Pike shot down with Ahiru nodding with her.

"Guys. Please calm down. It was nothing serious. I'm over it and ready to make up for the practice I missed. So can we please hurry up and change?" Tora asked hoping to change the subject quickly.

The girls nodded and soon as they left the room, Tora bumped into Author.

"Author. I'm-" Tora began until Author's hand stopped her.

"Say no more my little kohai. I've already forgiven you for what happened yesterday. However, I will be taking your suggestion and can't wait until later on. I wish you good luck with that jerk. Farewell." Author said as he left to go to the rink.

Tora could feel the girls penetrating curious gazes on the back of her head and hoping to avoid further questioning rushed to the rink. The girls complains and questions heard not far behind.

Tora turned to look at them when something or someone cut off her view of them. Instead of a Fakir as she thought, though she didn't know why, it would be it was Neko-sensei.

"I don't mind if you girls are gossiping and having fun, but do keep it to a minimum. Otherwise I will FORCE YOU TO MARRY ME!" He yelled at them as Tora once again could have sworn she heard the wedding march playing somewhere. Only to be cut off when his cat once again bit him causing him to cry out in pain this time and then apologize to the feline as he rubbed his injured hand. Tora absentmindedly wondered how his hand wasn't scared all over from the actions of his cat.

While this was going on, the three girls scattered. When he was finished, the sensei sighed and turned his attention to Tora.

"I'm glad to see you back so soon, Tora-san and it wasn't anything serious. But, I've been wondering about something lately."

"What is it?"

"Is everything going alright for you? You haven't been having any troubles with the other students have you?"

"Not really. Fakir-kun has been a bit of a jerk, but now we've gotten to a point where we get along now. Other than that, I've been enjoying classes here with everyone else. Author is also planning to ask Kraehe when she gets back to be his partner." Tora answered.

"REALLY!? Splendid! About time if you ask me. Anyway, that's all I wanted to know. If you have any problems, just let me know." With a nod, the sensei left Tora alone. Tora sighed at all the fuss and bother as she went about practicing.

Tora was expecting to have a normal day just skating. However, fate had other thing in store for the little tiger.

"Excuse me?" Came a slightly deep voice with an accent. Tora looked up to see one of the girls Ahiru, Pike, and Lillie pointed out to her the other day when she needed more clothes after Kraehe ruined them. If she remembered correctly, the girls name was Arikurumi. The Russian student.

When Arikurumi saw she had Tora's attention she continued. "You're Tora-san, right?"  
Tora nodded.

"I'm sorry for not having the time to introduce myself sooner. I'm Arikurumi. You're friends with Ahiru, Pike, and Lillie. I was wondering if you had a moment to talk. I want to ask you a few questions about the way you skate."

Tora thought she could use a break and agreed she could spare a moment. Together, they left the ice.

"So, what's up?" Tora asked as Arikurumi got a canned drink out of the vending machine.

"I was wondering where you took classes before Neko-sensei got you to join our little class here at the Prince of Ice? You seemed skilled to be able to keep up with not only Author-sama, but also a great skater such as Fakir-sama." Arikurumi started. Her back still towards Tora as she leaned against the wall.

"Well, I used to do ballet as a kid and later on, I came here to the Prince of Ice to skate. I just fell in love with it. I never really took any special classes. After the first morning class you guys had, Neko-sensei saw me skating and asked me to join. That's all. It's due to my passion for skating and the practice I've done that allows me to be able as you said keep up with them."

"Hmm~. Interesting. Very interesting Tora-san." Arikurumi said as she began to shake her drink. "I've been wondering about it for nearly that entire past week how someone so common as you can even hold a candle to the great Kraehe-sama who I've admired for years and trained my hardest to be just like and to think someone like you could best her in skating is unbelievable. I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

Tora was shocked as Arikurumi whirled around and pointing the can drink at her, opened it. The cotenants spewing and soaking the redhead as she tried to use her arms to protect herself.

After the shock wore off Tora lowered her hand and looked at Arikurumi. Disappointment marring her face. Perhaps this is one of the scavenger of the world Fakir had warned her about.

"So you're another one?" Tora asked.

"Pardon?" The Russian girl asked gruffly.

"You're another person that would sink so low to get me to leave."

Arikurumi chuckled. "Maybe. I'm mostly just here to knock you down a few pegs for what you did to Kraehe-sama. I'm here to avenge her! Just think how happy she will be with me for getting back at you for humiliating her in front of everyone like that. And if that's not enough, you stole her boyfriend from her too! I've seen the way you've caught his eye. I've always admired Kraehe-sama. So elegant and beautiful. She's my idol! And then you came along and ruined everything! I'm not the only one who thinks this either. The rest are too chicken to do anything. But, I'm not! When Kraehe-sama returns, I want you to apologize to her from the bottom of your heart."

Tora narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Good luck with that, because it's not happening. Your precious 'Kraehe-sama' couldn't bully me to get me to do what she wanted and leave, and neither are you. What happened to her was her own fault. Both of you need to grow up and stop acting like pampered princesses when ever something happens that you don't like. Now, if that's all you wanted to say, I need to find some dry clothes." She said with her head held high as she walked pass Arikurumi.

As she walked Tora couldn't help but shiver from being cold and wet. As she headed off to the changing room she sees Fakir and waves him over to her.

When he came over the slight smile that had been on his face vanished. Only to be replaced with a stern frown.

"What happened?" Fakir asked.

"You have Arikurumi-san to thank for my new look. She wanted to talk to me alone and after getting a canned drink, she sprayed it all over me." Tora answered with a frustrated huff.

Fakir sighed and pinched the bridge on his nose. "I tried to tell you about Kraehe's fan club awhile back. I should have been more specific and told you who to avoid." He said, scolding himself.

"You couldn't have known when she was going to do it. Its been days since Kraehe left and only now did Arikurumi-san do something about it. Anyway, what do you think I should do about it?" Tora asked. She thought back to earlier about what Neko-sensei said about telling if she had any problems, but she was still worried about tattling.

"I know what we're going to do. We're going to tell Neko-sensei. You're my partner and I'm not going to stand around and do nothing when people are trying to hurt you. If you don't want to tell him, I will. Besides, you need to get out of those wet clothes or you really will get sick." Fakir said.

It shocked Tora how much he cared and was willing to help her. She smiled. "Thanks Fakir-kun. But we're partners. We're a team, we'll do this together."

He smiled. "Change first. Then we can talk to Neko-sensei."

Tora nodded and hurried in. Meanwhile, Fakir was on edge. Why couldn't people give Tora a break? Though he really didn't have much room to talk seeing he was among the people who had been giving her a rough time. At least now he could begin to make up for what he did.

Soon Tora returned in her usual clothing and Fakir handed her his jacket. Moving on the two went to find Neko-sensei. Approaching their sensei Tora still didn't want to be a tattletail.

"Neko-sensei, there's some thing we need to tell you." Fakir started.

"Neko-sensei, I think you should keep a close eye on Arikurumi-san from now on." Tora interjected. Both men turning to look at her.

Fakir was surprised and unhappy by what his partner just said. He wanted a real solution and something to be done about Arikurumi.

"Why? Has something happened?" Neko-sensei asked.

"She's been acting weird lately and I just think it would be a good idea to keep an eye on her." Tora answered.

Fakir was getting angry and was about to ask her what in the world she was doing and not tell their sensei what happened. However, the look she gave him made him keep his mouth shut.

"I see. I'll do so." Neko-sensei answered.

"Thank you." Tora said with a bow.

"And don't let her out of your sight for a second." Fakir added in before they took their leave.

Neko-sensei nodded and want on about his class.

Walking away Tora sighed. She could only imagine what was going to happen when Kraehe would return. Now she had to worry about her groupies too. For all she knew, Kraehe would continue to vandalize her locker. She just hoped she would be able to take it.


	10. The Crow Returns

It was nearly time for class to begin once again, but Tora still hadn't entered the building. She was absolutely dreading class today. One word summed up why. Kraehe. Today was the day she returned and Tora could still remember when she attacked her and Fakir got Kraehe off her and helped her get away. Would Kraehe learned her lesson and leave her alone?

Tora honestly doubted it.

"Can't believe I'm here already." She groaned.

"Well, you're going to have to. But, if it make you feel better I can pinch you." A voice offered. So caught up in her thoughts, Tora didn't notice Fakir had snuck up right beside her.

Tora, after composing herself from being started, huffed at him and crossed her arms. "Not necessary."

Fakir chuckled. "Aw. The little tiger is sulking."

"I'm not sulking!" She replied.

"Whatever you say little tiger. Now are you going to stand her all day or are we going to face the music and see what happens now that Kraehe is back? You know you can't avoid it forever. If you're late, you'll have to marry Neko-sensei." Fakir warned.

"Do I have to tell you to calm down, too?" Tora joked.

"I'm cool as a cucumber. If anyone needs to calm down and relax, it's you. You're very tense. Don't worry too much. If Kraehe is still the same girl I've known all these years, she won't attack you in public again. Mostly she'll used words as her weapons of choice. She might have her fanclub do things to you or mess with your stuff again. From now on, make sure to stay away from areas where they could get you alone. Hang around the duck, fish, and flower." Fakir told her. She could see the concern in his eyes as he spoke.

Giving him a hard stare she nodded, "Right."

Together they went up the stairs and Fakir deciding to be a gentleman held the door open for her.

After entering, the two of them went their separate ways to the changing room, Ahiru and the girls waiting for her. Some of the other girls talked in hushed whispers as Tora walked past them.

"Hey guys. What's up? What's with all the hushed whispers?"

"It's because Kraehe-san is suppose to return to day. Everyone is curious how it will go. Kraehe seeing Fakir again after what happened." Pike answered.

"It's so tragic!" Lillie gushed.

Tora grunted and began changing. After what happened yesterday, she had to take her clothes home and wash them. So far, her looker hadn't been vandalized again.

Tora sighed in relief at that. Maybe Kraehe would keep their bargain. After changing, the four of them left and entered the rink. Tora kept her eyes peeled for any sign of Kraehe, but it seemed she hadn't arrived yet. Or if she was lucky, she wouldn't show up at all. Soon she noticed Author waving at her to come over. The boy looked pale even from a distance.

Skating over, Tora asked what was wrong with him. He was sweating bullets and looked stressed.

"I-It's nothing to worry about Tora-san. I-I'm j-just a l-little nervous. T-That's all." He stuttered.

Tora shot him a 'Are you serious look' and he gave he a nervous chuckle. "I don't know what you see in her, but you need to relax. She might not even be here." Tora said, only to be proven wrong when Kraehe entered the rink.

She stood proud and strong. Nothing like the crying torn girl she had seen days ago. She spotted them and with a smirk, sashayed over to them. Walking right past Fakir on the way without so much as a glance.

"Good morning, Author-kun. It's good to see you again." She said ignoring Tora. Author tried to reply but she simply placed a single finger over his lip to silence him. "I've missed you. I was wondering since I no longer have a partner if you would consider me. How about Author?" She asked in a sweet voice. It made Tora want to gag.

'Is she serious?' she thought. There was no way this was going to work. Tora also noticed the entire rink had gone silent watching what was happening. She looked at Author hoping to see him not buying this garbage. However she was disappointed. The boy was a blushing mess.

"R-Really?" He asked.

"Of coarse, Author. You're very important to me. There's no one else I can ask nor trust with such a thing. Won't you say yes?" Kraehe asked.

'HE'S SERIOUSLY BUYING IT?! I've heard love is blind, but really Author?! How low will you go?' Tora thought.

The place was so quiet, you could have heard a pin drop, until Author broke it.

"Yes." He finally replied.

"Good. To celebrate us becoming partners, how about we do a skating routine? I've been planning it for a week." Kraehe cooed.

"U-um, I'm not sure-" Author started.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all the moves. You're the only one I can trust to help me preform it. It would be disappointing if we didn't. Won't you agree Author?"

Author reduced to a blushing mess gulped and could only nod. Kraehe called Arikurumi over and whispered to her and once she was done, Arikurumi went to Tora presumed to get the song set up. Everyone cleared the rink as Kraehe began to tell Author what all they would be doing.

"I don't like this." Tora said as she stood by Fakir.

"Me neither. Anyone can tell she's up to something."

"She sure did lay it on thick. I can't believe he actually bought that garbage."

"Nothing we can do about it now. It's his decision and I'm not going to clean up after them if it turns messy. For now, let's just enjoy the show." Fakir concluded.

Tora guessed he was right, but she still worried about what she was going to do.

Kraehe and Author stood on the edge of the rink as the music began to play. Tora recognized it as Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Absentmindedly, she wondered why Kraehe would pick that song of all things but didn't comment on it out loud.

They started with a circular step sequence. As they skated Author began lifting. Author getting into in a crouching position with both of his knees bent. Maneuvering, Kraehe until she was lifted upside down.

 **Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that**

As they skated, Author began lifting Kraehe in a one-foot position straight-line lift. Author lifting her while on one foot and Kraehe being lifted in a full layback position. Then after letting go they did Side-by-side double Axel jump.

 **Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled**

Next while still holding on to her he goes for a throw jump. The loop and flip. Throwing her into the air and soon landing on her own. Then once again meeting each other to perform a triple jump throw catching her and safely returning her to the ground.

 **Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder**  
 **Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending**  
 **But now I know she**

Then Author skated up to her and they did a pair sit and catch-foot layback paired spin.

 **Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me**  
 **And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

After that, Author skated behind her and both skated with one leg up. His arms holding hers making Kraehe look like a bird. A perfect pair arabesque spiral.

 **Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie**

Moving into another lift Author moved into a lunge position Straight-line lift while Kraehe was lifted into a Full Biellmann position. As she watched, Tora noticed something. Through put the entire routine, Kraehe had yet to take her eyes off Fakir once. 'Is Kraehe trying to send a message to Fakir through the song? Or is it referring to herself?' Tora couldn't help but wonder.

 **I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore**

When the last line was sung, for the first time, Kraehe took her eyes off Fakir and look at Author. Tora could see the message. She didn't love Author. She was still in love with Fakir. Fakir had betrayed her and she saw his mask and knew he hasn't always been honest with her. He made her a fool. Yet she was also calling herself one as well and still loved him. Earlier in the song, the other girl must have refered to Tora. Soon Kraehe and Author began to skate the death spiral created by Ludmila Belousova and Oleg Protopopov, The spiral is seen as the hardest of all, the forward outside death known as The love spiral. Death spiral forward inside edge: The man is skating on a backward outside edge and the. lady is skating on a forward inside edge. The man performs a pivot and holds the hand of the lady with the same arm fully extended as his skating foot.

 **Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you have everybody fooled**

After letting her go, they began side by side sit spins. It was amazing all they could do together even though they hadn't practiced together.

 **It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool**

The song coming to it's end, Author positioned himself in a crouching position Curve lift. Crouching while Kraehe was leaning. Then at the very end, a final Side-by-side triple toe loop.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them, especially Kraehe's fan club. After basking in the applause, Kraehe turned her attention to Tora and skated over to where Fakir and she stood. Author began to follow her like kicked puppy. Loyal to her, but sad and hurt. Everone else pretended to go about their own business, but watched to see what Kraehe would do since last time she attacked Tora.

"Tora-san, good to see you're still here." Kraehe said sweetly. But Tora being a girl understood the hidden message. 'Oh you're still here you wench? How horrible.'

"Yes I'm still here. It's good to see you have returned and congrats on getting Author as your partner." Tora replied. In her head saying. 'Yeah, I'm still here too you wench! It's unpleasant to see you again and your a terrible person to Author.'

"Yes. I'm so sorry about how I acted the other day. The stress from preparing for our sponsor coming was getting to me. But if it's bad enough for me to attack you like that, I can only imagine what it must be like for you." Kraehe said not meaning a lick of that apology, but the end of it caught Tora's attention.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked getting a little defensive.

"Oh, you know what I mean. You don't have to hide it. You must have lots of pressure on you. You only have until the end of the month to prepare for the sponsor and show him you're skills. If you don't wow him, then you won't be able to continue classes with us. Not to mention there are others here in the same boat. So you won't be the only one after his attention. I wonder if you'll be able to do it. I'm sure someone talented like you even without having classes before hand can do it." She said with a chuckle.

When she said that, Tora realized, even though she didn't want to admit it, that Kraehe was right. What was she going to do?

Fortunately for Tora Fakir stepped in.

"Don't worry Kraehe-san. Tora and I have something already planned."

"What?" Tora and Kraehe said at the same time.

"Since you've been gone, Tora-chan and I have been getting to know each other and we agreed to be partners. Together, the two of us are going to perform the forbidden technique. The same technique my parents attempted to perform." Fakir announced.  
Everyone was shocked. Tora wasn't sure who was more so. Herself or Kraehe.

'Fakir had been so against doing the technique. Why would he change his mind now? He also wanted things to calm down a bit before telling others they were partners. WHY NOW?!' Tora shouted in her head.

"But Fakir, you said-"

"I know what I said, Tora-chan." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "But we can't keep it secret forever. Since Kraehe got a new partner and moved on, I figured it would be alright to tell her. You're the first to know, Kraehe." Fakir said with a smirk.

Kraehe was silent and aghast. Her face pale, she lowered her head until they heard her starting to mutter to herself.

"W...why? . . . why? Why?! WHY!?" Kraehe shouted. "WHY WOULD YOU PERFORM THE TECHNIQUE WITH HER?! You hate that technique! You said you would take it to your grave! You never wanted to perform it with me, who was your partner for YEARS! You barely know her! WHY HER?!" Kraehe demanded to know.

Fakir looked her dead in the eye and glared. "Tora-chan has something you lack. Something that I lacked until she came and joined our class. She's changed me and she's become important to me. More than you ever could. Together, I think we have a fighting chance to do what my parents never could. I'm willing to stake my life on it. That's why."

"Fakir..." Tora said in awe. 'Did he truly mean that?' She wondered.

"DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?! YOUR OWN PARENTS DIED! THE LUCKIER ONES LIVED, BUT WERE UNABLE TO SKATE EVER AGAIN! SKATING IS EVERYTHING TO YOU! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE SUCH A RISK?! LET HER THINK UP SOMETHING ON HER OWN FOR THE SPONSOR! YOU-" Kraehe yelled still ranting until she was caught off. But Tora could see it wasn't anger or jealously that filled her eyes. It was fear. She was afraid to lose Fakir.

"Kraehe! Stop yelling. You've known Fakir-san for years. Have some faith in your former partner even if he's a jerk. If he thinks he can do it with Tora-san, then let them be. Otherwise we're just wasting time they could be using for practice and as you said before, they only have until the end of the month to prepare. Now let's go. Congrats to the both of you becoming partner. See you later." Author said as he dragged Kraehe away.

After Author and Kraehe left them alone, Fakir looked around at the rest of the class, raising an eyebrow as if asking 'Well?' Realizing they were staring, people began to rush about and class moved on. Tora was still in shock from what happened that she didn't really pay attention to class and simply went through the movements.

Later after class, Tora finally snapped out for her daze when her friends ganged up on her in the changing room interrogating her about becoming partners with Fakir. Pike saying how lucky she was and Lillie going on how tragic it was for Kraehe and Pike that their love interest had been taken by Tora. Ahiru was gushing about the technique.

"I didn't know that he wanted to do the technique with me until he announced it. I never thought he would ever want to. I'm still not sure he meant all of that. And for the last time Lillie-san, I don't see Fakir like that! We're just friends and partners. We hardly get along 70% of the time until now. We're not characters of your tragic love novels." Tora explained.

"Well the way he talked about it, it nearly sounded like a confession. We all know how important the forbidden technique is for him. He wouldn't do it with just anybody. That's gotta show you that he cares a lot about you. If you're that worried about it the just ask him. Have dinner together and talk it over." Pike suggested.

"Yeah! There's this new pizzeria that opened up and I hear it's pretty good. Give it a try." Ahiru encouraged.

Tora thought for a moment. It seemed like good advise. With a sigh, she answered. "Fine. I'll give it a try and for the record Lillie-san, it's not a date. It's just dinner and to talk about what we're going to do about the technique."

The girls agreed, but Tora could tell they didn't believe her. With a roll of her eyes, the redhead left the room and went out to find Fakir before he left. Even though she knew where he lived, she didn't want to go all over the place to hunt the boy down just to ask him to join her for dinner. Luckily, he was just out side talking to Mytho.

"Hey, Fakir! Do you have a moment?" Tora called.

Turning to face her, he nodded and after saying bye to Mytho headed over to her.  
"What is it?"

"We need to talk. I was hoping we could do so over something to eat. The girls suggested this new pizzeria that opened up and say it's good. Is that okay for you?" Tora asked in a stern voice. Letting Fakir know one way or another, they were going to have to talk.

"Fine by me." He replied.

"Then we'll meet there at 7 pm." Tora said.

Fakir merely nodded and saying their byes for now left to do their own thing.

-

Later that evening, Tora stopped at her apartment to take a shower before leaving for the pizzeria. To her surprise, Edel was there. The spirit having a habit of disappearing and disappearing when ever she pleased. Soon Tora found herself tell Edel everything she had missed out on. The spirit was in short ecstatic about the turn of events. She insisted coming with Tora to the pizzeria. Now as she was changing after her shower, the two were having a tiny argument as to why or why not Edel should go.

"Edel-san, I just don't think it would be a good idea. He may have accepted doing the technique, but he might still hate you. It might freak him out again. It's best if we take these things one step at a time."

"Tora-san, Fakir has agreed to do it. He may know some of the secrets the technique, but to perform it you still will need my help. I'll stay out if the way until you think it's appropriate. How about that?"

"Fine. You can come along, but just make sure to stay out of Fakir's sight." Tora said as she checked her outfit. She wore a sleeveless white and Portland orange top that Tora could only describe as a kind of patchy spotted look of it with a zipper in the back. Which the spirit had helped her zip earlier. Over it was a light single button quarter length jacket the same shade of orange as her shirt. She also wore skinny jeans since she wasn't in the mood for a skirt and the fact she didn't have many. Over her shoulder was a tan brown leather purse with golden chain handles. Checking the inside she already had her black wallet and phone. On each wrist was a golden bracelet and bangle. She would put her shoes on as she left.

"So. How do I look? Ready to go see my skating partner at a pizzeria?" Tora asked.

"Yes. Now let's hurry or you'll be late." Edel said.

Tora checked the time and quickly nodded. Heading out into the night.

-

Meanwhile previously, Fakir was also getting ready.

"So you're going on your first date with a girl? Congrats Fakir." Mytho teased.

"You and I both know it's not a date. She probably wants to talk about the technique and getting ready for it." Fakir replied.

"Well, either way this is good for you. In the past, Kraehe wouldn't lets girls within five feet of you. Even when they did get close to you, your cold attitude would scare them away." Author said as he was reading a book. His tone was sad and somewhat disappointed.

"What's eating you bookworm? Kraehe finally noticed you exist and asked you to be her partner. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Author slammed the book shut. "No. Because in the end I still lost to you. The entire time we skated her eyes were on you. When the song said 'I don't love you' she finally looked at me. She was hoping to make you jealous. Even after you humiliated her in public, she still loves you. Now you announce you're partners with Tora-san and you're going to do the technique with her. So sorry if I'm not in the best of moods."

Fakir sighed and looked in the mirror one last time to double check his outfit. Since it was a causal evening and a little cool outside, Fakir wore a plain black tee shirt with a dark brown leather jacket and black pants. His shoes, once he put them on, would be black boots with shoe lases. They were made more for the great outdoors than the terrain of the city, but he liked them since they were comfortable and could take the wear and tear since he hatted having to go shoe shopping all the time. In his pockets was his brown leather wallet and phone and he wore a black watch on his wrist.

"Author, as much as we don't like it, we can't change how we feel about things. Sometimes I think we're better off without them. I've made my decision and so have you and Kraehe. Now you must make the best of the situation. Show her how much of a jerk I am and show her how much better you are as a person. I might be the better skater and despite how you can be pompous, you're still more approachable than me half the time. Show her and stop being a milksop." Fakir said as he turned. Author looking at him in surprise.

"I'll see you guys later."


	11. Destinies Combine

Tora was outside the pizzeria five minutes before seven, and she was a little nervous. She still could wrap her mind around why he would out of no where decide he would agree to perform the technique. The redhead looked down into her purse where Edel sat in it and gave Tora an encouraging smile.

Looking up from her purse, she noticed Fakir looking around presumably for her. Waving her arm she caught his attention.

"Good evening, Tora-chan." Fakir greeted.

"Evening, Fakir-kun. Ready to get something to eat?" Tora asked.

He nodded and opening the door for her, entered the pizzeria. It was a warm cozy place with checkered tables and wooden chairs. Quickly, a waiter showed them to a table near the windows and sat them down. The waiter asked them their drinks and would come back soon to get their order. After leaving, the partners were quiet as they looked through the menu.

Tora didn't know where to start on the menu and on the matter or Fakirs new attitude of the technique.

'Oh, man! I don't know what to say to him. It shouldn't be this difficult. Come on, think of something.' She desperately thought.

"Tora-chan." Fakir called.

"Yes?" Tora answered her body in full attention after being slightly startled from her thoughts.

"You do realize you're the one who asked me to come here, right? What is it you wanted to talk about? I'm not even looking at you and I know you're fretting about something and it can't be over what type of pizza toppings you want. For both our sakes, please just spit it out." Fakir said as he continued to look at his menu.

Tora huffed and thought, 'He asked for it.'

"First off. What in the world do you think you're doing? You said you wanted to wait until things cooled down before telling everyone we became partners and then you said we would be doing the technique. You refused it so much before so why the sudden change of heart? I'm just too confused. Just what in the world are you thinking?"

Fakir looked up from the menu and then set it aside. "What I think I'm doing is very simple. Earlier, Kraehe was singling you out and making you doubt yourself even if it was for just a moment. I wasn't going to just stand there and do nothing. I've noticed that you don't like to involve others in your problems. You would rather solve them yourself. You're not alone anymore, Tora-chan. I'm your partner and I'm here to support you. By telling Kraehe we became partners, I was getting her off your back. I've already asked Rue to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't trash you locker again. Hopefully, Kraehe will focus on besting us by skating. She knows how dangerous the technique is so she won't interfere. It's true that I was dead set against it, however a part of me wants to do it. For my parents and all the others who came before us and couldn't do it. To let their spirits rest knowing that what they worked so hard for be done. So I'm willing if you are."

Fakir, who had been solemn until this point, smirked. "Unless you're getting cold feet." He teased.

"No way!" Tora shouted standing from her seat and drawing the attention of the other customers. With a sheepish grin, she slowly sat back down and glared playfully at Fakir who just chuckled and smirked.

"Good to see the little tiger is still passionate about it. Now, the other important matter we need to get to is what do you want to eat?"

"Um, cheese with basil pizza." Tora answered. Fakir nodded and their waiter came over and took the order.

"Now, that we're on the same page, I have to warn you. As you already know, no one to date has come close to completing and performing the technique. Most who have tried ended up unable to skate ever again if they're lucky. Worst case scenario is that we both end up dead. That's what happened to my parents. I've seen how they prepared to it and the training is nothing to sneeze at plus we have a dead line. Tomorrow if you have time, I want you to come with me to meet someone. She'll help us with costumes."

"Alright." Tora agreed. "Um, by the way. What exactly will the training entail? All I've heard is that it connects the hearts of those who see it, but what are we really doing?"

"The training for you will be harder than mine. I'll mostly be working on my arm strength. You will need to get use to Throw jumps. That will be good practice to get you ready for the real deal and your flexibility could use some work. Think of the technique as a very, very dangerous throw jump. I know a place where we can practice in private. I can give you the training my parents did, but in the end it's up to the spirit to see if we're ready for it. If she doesn't give us the green light, we will fail. Even with it, there's no guarantee it will be successful." Fakir stated as their pizza was delivered and he took a slice.

"Unlike throw jumps though, I will be catching you when we do the technique. That's all I can say about the training really. It'll be easier just to show you." Fakir added.

Tora nodded taking in both the new information and a slice of food for herself.

"Don't worry Fakir-san. I'm confident we'll be able to do it together."

Both skaters looked down to Tora's purse where the voice came from to see Edel coming out of it and going to sit on a salt shaker.

Fakir sent Tora mild glare. "You didn't say this would be a meeting for three."

"Edel! I thought we agreed for you not to come out until it was okay." Tora whispered shouted at the spirit.

"We did. Now it's okay. No one else besides you two can see me and your talking about the technique so it's only natural for me to be included. My advise for you Tora-san is that you get used to heights if you fear them." She answered Tora. Then addressing Fakir's comment. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. We didn't want you to freak out like last time in a public place. I thank you for agreeing to do the technique."

"I didn't agree to do for you. I agreed for Tora-chan, my parents, and myself sake." Fakir answered grouchily, tearing into another slice.

"Please, you two. Try not to argue. Edel-san, do you think we're really going to be able to do it?" Tora asked.

"I believe so. Being able to see me is the first step. Once you undergo training and it gets closer to the time you perform it, then we see if you're truly worthy of the secrets of the technique which I have guarded for generations." Edel answered ominously.

"Don't worry Edel-san. You're not going scare me away that easily. When do we start?" Tora asked Fakir.

"Tomorrow. The sooner the better. Met me at the rink and I'll show you where we will be practicing." He answered.

"I can hardly wait." Tora said as she takes another slice.

The next day, Tora was tapping her foot in impatience in front of the rink. Waiting for Fakir to finally show up. But she did get up earlier than normal in excitement.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come so early. He might still be in bed." Tora mumbled.

"You're here early." A voice stated.

Whirling around Tora saw Kraehe and Rue staring at her. Rue had a look of surprise as she watched what was happening between her twin and Tora. She would watch how the events unfolded and intervene if things got ugly.

Kraehe looked at Tora with a mild glare of contempt.

"Yeah. Fakir is meeting me here before we go somewhere to help us train for the technique." Tora answered crossing her arms.

"You should quit right now."

"What?" Tora asked, angered by Kraehe's interfering and bossy attitude.

"Give up on the technique and do something else! ANYTHING ELSE! You'll only get not just your own worthless hide killed, but Fakir as well! I don't know how you got Fakir to agree to it but, if you care one inch about Fakir, you'll give up now before it's too late. I can't get him to change his mind, but you can at least can see reason. Give. Up. Already!" Kraehe demanded.

It shocked Tora at that moment. Just how much Kraehe really cared about Fakir. She wasn't doing this out of spite or jealousy. If it wasn't for her pride Tora thought Kraehe would probably be begging her not to do it.

"I'm not some weak girl." Tora said sternly.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PRIDE. I JUST DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT THE BOTH OF YOU COULD DIE? DOES THAT RING ANY BELLS IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS? IF YOU CARE A LICK ABOUT YOURSELF OR FAKIR, BACK OUT NOW!" Kraehe screamed at her. Rue had to hold her back otherwise Tora had no idea that the upset girl would do.

"I'm sad you don't have at least a little faith in my abilities, Kraehe."

Everyone turned to Fakir who arrived while they were distracted. Continuing he said. "Don't worry so much. I know what I'm doing. Now if you excuse us we have to go practice."

With that he offered his arm to Tora and upon hesitantly accepting it they left.

"Thanks for that." Tora said.

"Don't mention it. I wasn't lying when I said we have to go practice. If Rue wasn't there, Kraehe probably fly off the handle again. I'm growing worried about Kraehe's mental health. Her obsession with me is scary at times, honestly." Fakir answered as he lead the way. He did look worried. It was different from the confidence he showed Kraehe earlier.

With that the lapsed into silence beside the sound of the city around them. Soon they arrived at what Tora saw to be a mansion.

"Um, Fakir? What is this place?"

"It's where my grandfather and Uzura live. He has a special gym with all the equipment we'll need for training. My parents used this place too. I use to watch them practice all the time here." He answered.

"Really?" Tora asked surprised that Fakir didn't live with such a wealthy relative instead of the apartment he shared with Mytho and Author.

"Yeah. My grandfather is very wealthy. He was a successful writer and still is even though he doesn't write as much as he use to. Author and his grandfather are fans of his works. That's one of the reasons we meet. Author's grandfather owns a book store and host a book sighing for mine. I happen to go along with him and there I met Author. Personally, I would rather not deal with the man if I can avoid it."

"Why not?" Tora couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not that fond of his stories for one. Two, I find him creepy. Three, I'm not in the mood to tell you and once I really got started, we would be here all day. So let's leave it at that." Fakir said as he entered a passcode to enter pass the gate and walk across the lawn tp the house.

"Luckily for us, he isn't here and neither is Uzura. So we have the place to ourselves." Soon unlocking the door and holding it open for Tora to enter.

Inside the house was dark and old fashioned western style. An old chandelier was slightly dusty as was the rest of the house. Red rugs lined pathways through the foyer, hallways, and up the stairs. There were old oil lamps as well positioned on the walls to give light and an old grandfather clock. Tora began to wonder if the mansion even had electricity until she spotted some light switches nearby.

Shutting the door behind him, Fakir lead Tora deeper into the house. Offering no conversation as she admired her surroundings. Eventually leading to what Tora assumed to be a basement. Yet she hesitated.

Fakir noticed this and turning around asked, "What's wrong? Are you afraid since it's just the two of us that I'm going to kidnap you and lock you in my grandfathers basement?" he teased.

Tora huffed at his teasing and gruffly answered with a no. With smirk, Fakir continued to lead the way. Soon he flipped some switched, illuminating the basement. The room was full of gymnastic equipment, training weights, trampolines, and off in another section taking up most of the room seemed to be a small synthetic ice skating rink. It left Tora speechless at how much stuff was down there.

'Gymnastics.' Tora thought.

"This is where we'll be training from now on. After we get some training done, we can go see that friend that I mentioned yesterday about our costumes." Fakir said as he moved further into the room.

Following him, Tora wondered who this friend was who would help them with costumes. She also wondered how much it hurt Fakir to be back down here. Now that she was looking closely, there was dust covering a lot of the equipment. It seemed possible to Tora that no one had been in here since his parents died.

"How come everything's so dusty? Not just down here, but upstairs too? Is your grandfather a cheapskate or something? You could also come here and train instead of going to a gym. Is it because you're avoiding your grandfather? Or is it a more personal reason?"

"The reason everything is so dusty is because no one has come down here in years. Like I said before, I try to avoid my grandfather as much a possible. My grandfather isn't that active of a person to use any of the equipment down here either. He's a writer, not a skater. As for upstairs, I guess my grandfather is either too cheep or doesn't care to have the place cleaned up. I don't really know. It's not like he has many visitors come and inspect every inch of the house for dust. For all I know he could be paranoid that anyone he hires to clean will try to steal from him." Fakir explained.

"You really don't like your grandfather don't you." Tora stated.

Fakir only gave her a shrug and moved to a trampoline. "Since this is our first training session, we'll start out simple. The technique requires me to have strong arm strength in order to lift you into the air and speed in order to catch you. You on the other hand need to work on flexibility and need to get use to being airborne. When I toss you into the air, you'll be flying forward for a moment before I get into position to catch you. So you need to get use to it and not be afraid. So you will practice on this. Got it?"

Tora climbed up and looked down at where Fakir stood. "So~ What exactly am I suppose to be doing on this thing again? There's got to be more to this than me being use to jumping."

"You're going to jump on it." Fakir assured. "But, while you jump, you need to try spinning while upright. For now try to get at least one full rotation before landing back on the trampoline. Later on you need to try doing so while upside down."

"WHAT!?" Tora asked confused.

"In the technique there are few different parts. One is I will toss you into the air. With the way I will toss you, you will kind of flip in the air while spinning. That's why you need to learn to be ok with spinning airborne. Because later you'll be doing it upside down. We don't want to do it the night of the performance and you get scared. I'm afraid I can't tell you the full details until Edel-san gives us the all clear so that's all I can really say on the matter. I'm sorry if it's isn't that clear." Fakir explained.

"It's fine. Don't worry so much. I'm not going to be scared easily. Besides, we won't know unless I try it out." Tora said.

"After about an hour or so, we'll leave to go see my friend." Fakir stated.

After that, he walked over to a triceps extension machine and began exercising.

'Just jump while spinning, huh? How hard could it be?' Tora thought with confidence.

Later she learned it was hard. She kept trying to jump high enough and complete the spin but before she could complete it, she always landed back on the trampoline and end up off balanced. Ending up face first into it. Not to mention that she was getting dizzy too. Tora was beginning to see why the technique was so difficult. She couldn't imagine doing it upside down with more spins!

Out of breath, Tora laid her back on the trampoline. Resting while staring up at the lights. She wondered how Fakir's mother was able to do it or if that was the part they messed up on when they performed the technique.

"Tora." Fakir called.

"Yeah?" Tora answered lazily.

"I think that's enough for now. We can come back later. We should get going if we're going to meet up with Malen."

"Who's Malen?" Tora asked looking up at him.

"The friend I said we were going to meet about costumes, her name is Malen." Fakir explained.

"Oh." Tora simply said. Thinking of nothing else to say, though the distraction was welcome seeing as she currently wasn't making much headway with her part of the training.

Climbing down Tora stretched as she joined Fakir and they left the basement. Just as they were leaving they heard a voice from upstairs.

"Fakir~? Is that you~?" The voice cooed.

Fakir, hearing it paled and grabbed Tora's hand. "Run for it!" He yelled leaving Tora no choice but to run with him out the door not even looking back or shutting the door behind them. They didn't stop until they were nearly a block away from the mansion.

"Phew!" He breathed as he caught his breath. Looking back at the direction were they came from. "I'm glad we got out of their in time."

"Fakir, what's going on?!" Tora yelled at the boy between pants.

"That was my grandfather." He answered with an emphasis on 'that'. "If he had caught us, we would have been there all day and while Malen is generally meek, she still would get on to us for being late. Now with that being said let's get going."

It surprised Tora what lengths Fakir would go to avoid his grandfather. Just what was so off about the man that Fakir would act in such a way? What happened in their past that caused this strained relationship? Despite her curiosity, Tora didn't ask any of these questions and followed Fakir to where ever he was leading them.

Walking in silence Tora wouldn't call it awkward, but she wouldn't call it a comfortable silence either. Fakir seemed agitated and lost in his thoughts. Soon he looked up from his inner musing and stopped in front of a store.

"Is this the place?" Tora asked.

The shop was a small brick building with a sigh that read 'Paint and thread commissions'.

"Yep. This place is where all of us in Neko-sensei's students go to get their costumes. Malen is an artist and clothes designer. She works here and is good at creating skating costumes. She'll just take measurements and we'll decide color today. Later on when their ready she'll show them to us and ty them on to work out all the little details. Just to make sure everything fits right. Let's not keep her waiting." Fakir answered as he opened the door for her.

Tora raised a brow, surprised at Fakirs act of being a gentleman and entered. Inside the store, she stood shocked at what she saw. The interior walls were covered with winter scenery murals and the occasional figure skaters from her class. She even saw Neko-sensei painted on the wall. The rest of the store had clothing racks and more of an artsy feel to it. Coming out of the back room, Tora saw a girl making her way towards them.

She had short minty green hair that ended below her ears but above her shoulders. It was slightly darker than Uzura's but not as dark as Fakirs. Her blue eyes framed by thin wire glasses. Tora noticed she wore a white short sleeved shirt with bits of paint speckled on it and a cream colored apron. Her faded blue jeans were not exempt from the bits of paint either. When she came close enough her name tag said Malen.  
Tora thought Fakir was right when he described the girl previously and She greeted them with a meek smile and a bow.

"Welcome, to Paint and thread commissions. It's good to see you again Fakir. Is this your new partner everyone has been going crazy gossiping over?" Malen asked.

"Tora." She introduced herself to the green haired girl.

"Nice to meet you at last. I'm Malen. Fakir talked a lot about you when he was setting up your appointment today. Let's head on to the back and we can get your sizes." Malen said as she lead them through the store.

Fakir's ears slightly turning red as Tora shot a glance at him after Malen's comment about talking a lot about her.

"What's with the paintings of everyone from Neko-sensei's class here?" Tora asked.

"Everyone from his class are some of our best customers." She answered quietly. "Thanks to the Prince of Ice skating rink, we have lots of people come here for clothing. We make the clothes and the students show off our work at competitions. It's basically free advertisement. Besides making costumes we also do art. The art on the walls show how good we are. After I get your costume ready, I'll add a space for you too."

"That would be great." Tora said, surprised that she would be added to the walls of the intriguing store.

Soon they came to the back. The far side of the room was a huge glass window allowing plenty of light to enter the room filled with cloth, mannequins, and art supplies. There was a three way mirror and in front of it, a small stool for people to stand on. Malen began to rush around the room looking for some things as she directed Fakir to stand in front of the mirror in the stool.

"Since Fakir has been here before, we'll have him go first too if the measurements from last time are still correct. While we do that, feel free to look around at the cloths to see if any thing stands out to you." Malen said as she found a clipboard and measuring tapes.

"Alright." Tora answered looking around. She wasn't sure what color would be good for them when they did the technique and honestly hadn't giving it much thought. She briefly wondered what color Fakir's parents wore when they attempted the technique, but pushed away the thought of asking Fakir at the moment. Tora wondered if green, red, or black would be a good main color theme. But she decided red or black wouldn't be good since the colors reminded her Rue and Kraehe's outfits and would likely be the same colors for their costumes. She wasn't sure about the green either. Then looking through the cloth, she notice one color that caught her eye. There were two different shades of blue on different roles of cloth. One was a deep blue that was somewhat sheer but looked nice. Beside it was a roll that started as a light blue and slowly faded into a blue close to the first one she saw.

"Do you like those two?" Malen asked. The girl's voice being right behind Tora startling her.

"Um..." Tora said. She wasn't sure what to say with the girl so close into her personal space.

Malen moved around her and picked up the two rolls of cloth.

"These will do quite nicely. Fakir? What do you think of these two colors?" She called out. Tora turned to look at her partner only to blush at the sight of him. Due to the measuring Fakir had taken off his shirt revealing a toned torso and a birthmark staring from his right shoulder down. Looking up in their direction he smirked at Tora's expression as she huffed at him.

"I think it's good. Do you think you can whip up something with them?"

"Just looking at them, I already have a few ideas in mind. Tora-san, it's your turn to be measured. Since this is your first time, it will take a little longer than Fakir's." Malen said as she put the cloth aside where it wouldn't be in the way.

"Okay." Tora answered as she made her way over Tora stopped noticing a bunch of paintings. Each one was of Rue.

"Hey, Malen? What's with all the pictures of Rue-san?" She asked.

"O-o-oh! Ah. Well, it's kind of embarrassing. A while back, I saw Rue-san during one of the competitions and was really inspired by her. For a while all I could do was paint her. I couldn't focus on anything else while painting. But one day I met Ahiru-san and she helped me get back to painting other things. Her sister helped too." Malen said as she motioned Tora to the stool and started taking measurements.

"Wait. Ahiru-san has a sister?" Tora asked. Ahiru had never mentioned a sister or any other family member as far as Tora recalled. Fakir hearing the new topic added in what he knew.

"Ahiru-san has a big sister named Tutu. She's a skating prodigy and is very skilled. If I had to describe her in two words, it would be graceful and mature. While Ahiru-san is clumsy and excitable as a duck, Tutu-san is like a swan. She only a little older than us. If I had to rank her along with the others in class, I rank her equal to Mytho and a bit above Kraehe, followed by myself, Rue, and then Author on bottom."

"Wow. She's that good. How come Ahiru-san never mentioned her?"

"I don't know. Most people don't know their related even though they do share a lot of similarities. It's probably because of their different style of skating that no one ever puts two and two together. You'll get the chance to meet her soon. She'll be one of the four judges at the competition." Fakir informed her.

"Oh." Tora said.

"Okay. Done. Thank you Tora-san. I'll get to work on your outfits soon and they'll be ready before you know it." Malen said as she finished writing down everything on her clip board. After thanking Malen, the two left the store. As they walked, Tora couldn't help but wonder what other things her friends hadn't told her that would eventually come to light.


	12. The Clock is Ticking

"Well. Now what do we do?" Tora asked as they left the building.

"I don't know. My grandfather might still be back at the mansion. But, he might be busy writing that story of his so we might be able to enter without him seeing us. That way we can squeeze more training in. How much time do you have until you have to go to work?" Fakir asked.

"About an hour." Tora answered.

Fakir hummed to himself as he thought of what to do. "That doesn't leave us much time practice unfortunately. We'll have to do more training tomorrow."

"Then what will we do-" Tora started to say before she was cut off by her own growling stomach. She turned red as Fakir tried to contain his laughter.

"Well, it looks like your stomach as decided what we're going to next. Any preference?" Fakir asked as amusment flashed through his eyes.

Tora shrugged and Fakir took her hand lead the way. It still surprised her how nice Fakir could really be once he decided to stop being a grouch. Soon he lead her to a park. The same park they were at a while back when Fakir came to get his jacket in fact. He went over to a food trunk asked her what she wanted as he got out his wallet.

"I can pay for my own food." Tora said grouchy that he was treating her like a child.

"Don't act like a grumpy cat. I'm being nice. You should accept it while it lasts, think of today as a warm up. We're on a time crunch and we're going to succeed. To do that, we're going to train even harder. No more Mr. nice guy. So while I'm here, what do you want?"

Tora huffed and looked at the menu. Seeing they had chocolate strawberry, she gave her order and Fakir ordered chocolate for himself.

As they sat down on a bench, Tora watched ducks swimming on a pond.

"Do you come to this park often?" She asked.

"There's this duck that lives around here. It has a bad habit of nearly drowning. I come here to make sure that nothing bad has happened to it." Fakir answered.

"A duck?" Tora asked surprised. 'Maybe this is the same duck that Ahiru-san mentioned seeing Fakir taking care of the other day.' She thought.

"Yeah. It's yellow and has this feather that sticks up like a cowlick. How a duck can nearly drown so much is beyond me. How a duck can drown at all is surprising. It's clumsy, but is has a little charm about. There it is over there. Looks like it's survived since last time I saw it." He said as he pointed to the pond.

The duck was exactly as he had described it as Tora watched it notice them and waddle up to her and tilted it's head staring at her.

"It's certainly not shy, is it?" Tora asked.

Fakir answered with a nope as he finished his ice cream and broke off a piece of the cone and offered it to the duck. Which it happily accepted.

"Ever since I first saw it, it's been quite friendly. After I saved it the first time, it started following me all over the place. It's followed me home, to the skating rink, one time I found it in my locker." Fakir explained. His expression incredulous even as he told her all this.

Tora looked down at the duck as it continued to eat bits of Fakir's ice cream cone amazed such a small creature could get into so much trouble. It was very cute despite what Fakir said. Raising her hand slowly to pet it, the duck noticed. Tora hesitated for a moment until the duck bobbed it's head as if giving her permission to pet her. Petting the duck's soft feathers, she found herself enjoying it. Fakir merely smiled watching the animal and human named after different animal interact.

Standing up, Fakir started the duck and ran or waddled away from them. The duck somehow tripping multiple times.

"Wow. It really is clumsy." Tora said after it had vanished out of sight among some reeds of the pond.

"I told you. Anyway, it's nearly time for you to head to the dance studio. I'll see you tomorrow. Do you think you can make it back to the mansion by yourself or do you need me to meet you at the rink and show you the way again?" He asked.

"I can go by myself. Seriously, Fakir! Stop treating me like a kid!" She said turning away from him.

"I'm not. I'm just showing I care."

The words made Tora blush and she refused to turn and let him see how his words effected her. "A-Anyway. I need to get going see you tomorrow." Running off Fakir watched her leave and shrugged at her actions. Then, he headed back to the mansion to train more.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the rink someone wasn't having such a good day.

"ARGH! Darn that, Fakir! Who does he think he is? She has something that I don't that he didn't either until she came? What the heck does that even mean? WE were one of the best skating pair here and then she comes it and ruins everything I've worked so hard for. That little mangy alley cat just wants him because of his family linage and the forbidden technique. They've only known each other for what? A few weeks? He hated her! They're both fools to think they can do the technique! I know how much it hurt him in the past, that's why I never talked about it with him and then he's all gung ho about?! All this just seems fishy to me. It's way to convenient that everything is going her way." Kraehe fumed as she practiced with her partner.

Author having listened to it before the other day was getting fed up with it, honestly. 'Just what's so great about Fakir? Why couldn't people fight over me? Why was it girls went for the dark, mean, jerky, brooding type? Why couldn't Kraehe love me? Then you have Mytho, who was practically the prince of many girls daydreams. Why is he the only one who's having the happy ever after?' He thought as he continued to listen to his partner.

"Why do you like Fakir so much anyway? What makes him so special? Sure, he's one of the greatest skaters here, but Mytho is a far greater skater than him. Why are you so obsessed with Fakir?" Author finally asked. His jealously finally getting the better of him in front of Kraehe.

Kraehe stopped mid rant and turned to look at him. There was a sad nostalgia in her eyes. "Do you really want to know?" She asked.

Author hesitated for a moment, but nodded. She gestured for him to follow somewhere private and as they left Author watched some of the others practice around them. Mytho and Rue were skating in their own little world and honestly, Author envied them. Everyone else was hyped and working hard for when the sponsor and the other judges would evaluate them. He really admired the sponsor, having a jacket with them same design the sponsor had on his, despite who he was related to. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Now alone, Kraehe took a deep breath. "To answer your question as to why I don't go after Mytho is mostly because of Rue. She met him first and she's liked him since we were children. I would be a terrible big sister if I did such a thing as go after the same boy as my sister. He's a good skater, but he also isn't my type. You've seen how well the two of them are together." She said and Author could only nod in agreement.

"As for why I like Fakir so much, it started when I was a little girl. Back then I was taking ballet classes. My father had colleges with daughters that were in the same class as me and they had a habit of picking on me. Poking and prodding at me when ever they got the chance. One day I was running away from them and I bumped into someone. That person was Fakir. At the time he was taking kendo classes and carried his shinai with him. He told me to get behind him and used it to fight off my tormentors. After that I learned about his love for skating and begged my father to let me try it. I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Fakir. I've worked long and hard to get his attention and for him to like me." Kraeh spoke softly lost in her memories until it turned harsh.

"Then that mangy cat comes in and ruins everything. I can stand it! I refuse to lose to her without, not a battle, but a war. I won't let him throw his life away for that girl and that dreadful technique. Until then, we need to get back to work. Any other questions?"

Author sighed and shook his head. With a beam, Kraehe lead the way back to the rink. He wondered about the forbidden technique and how it supposedly connected the hearts of others together. He found himself hoping that Tora and Fakir would be able to pull it off and the technique would finally connect Kraehe's heart to his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Tora stood outside of the gate of the mansion. Once again she was early. She had half the mind to press the intercom and see if Fakir's grandfather was home and would let her in. However, she thought back to how much Fakir wanted to avoid him and how he would 'keep her their all day' as he put it.

Once again Edel had disappeared to who knows where for awhile and Tora wondered how everyone else was. Probably busy themselves getting ready. Just who was the sponsor?

These thoughts where soon interrupted when Fakir came over to her. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said as he entered the passcode and allowed them to enter.

"It's okay. Is your grandfather here today?" Tora asked.

"Sadly yes. Fortunately, he's in one of his inspired moods and will be locked up in his study all day. There could be a herd of elephants running through the house and he wouldn't be bothered. It might even help his 'creative process' as he like to put it."

Soon then entered the basement once again and went straight to work on their own set of training.

This time however Fakir added something new to the training. This time, they were on the synthetic ice skating rink.

"So. What exactly are we doing again?"

"Like I said before, in the technique I'm going to lift you into the air. In order to practice for the technique, my parents did it in parts. The technique requires speed, timing, strength, flexibility, and more. We're going to be working on the speed and timing needed for the first part. This way, I'll be practicing the best way to lift you before we do it for real. Now I need you to start on the far side and skate towards me as fast as you can. When you get close to me, put your hands across you chest like how mummies are. Then I'll try to lift you." He explained.

Tora nodded and headed over to the far side. Making sure her skates were on perfectly once again, she took a deep breath and charged at her partner. Fakir braced himself as he watched her come closer with each passing second. For a second he could have sworn he saw a tiger racing towards him, but he chalked it up to just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Being slightly distracted, he wasn't quite ready when Tora finally came at him. Causing both of them to fall. Tora landing on top of Fakir and Fakir landing on his back. With numerous groans of pain when they opened their eyes they were once again mesmerized by the others eyes like that night at the park. Neither moved to get up until a voice interrupted their moment.

"It seems you two still have a lot of work ahead of you if you can't even get the first part of the lift right."

Both looked up to see the spirit of the rink grinning down at them.

"Aren't you going to get up or are planning something over PG-13?" Edel continued. Blushing the two quickly separated.

"E-E-Edel-san! I-it's not like that! We just fell! Where have you been anyway?" Tora asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been watching the rink. I also wanted to give you some time alone to figure things out for yourselves. Sorry if this inconvenienced you. Now, let's get back to you two. Unlike me you don't have all eternity." Edel answered clapping her hands like an teacher would to get her class to hurry up.

Tora stands in front of the little spirit. She thought about getting on to the spirit for disappearing without an explanation all the time but decided against it.

"Whatever. By the way, Fakir. What happened back there? You were suppose to lift me. Why the crash and burn?" Tora asked turning to Fakir.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't quite ready then, but that's why we're practicing. To get it right. Shall we try again?"

Tora nodded and skated back to the starting position. While she had her back turned to them a blush crawled up her face. Despite being a little ticked with Edel's disappearances, Tora was somewhat relieved that she interrupted what ever was going on between her and Fakir. It surprised her that it was the second time that type of thing happened. Just what was going on with her and Fakir for that matter. Deep down Tora was also disappointed. Wondering what would have happened if there were no interruptions. These thoughts also scared her. Taking a deep breath she bushed aside such thoughts and focused on what was important at the moment, and that was getting the parts of the technique right.

While Tora had skated to her staring position Fakir spoke to the spirit. Getting a few tips on what he could improve. Soon after, Fakir got ready to give it another try. Tora once again skated fast towards her partner with determination in both their eyes. Once close enough, Tora moved her hands into position and Fakir braced himself. Instead of colliding, he got a good grip and lifted Tora slightly into the air. The two spinning a little from the energy from Tora's speed. As they slowed, Fakir placed Tora back on the ground.

"Hey, Edel-san. How was that?" Tora asked to spirit.

Edel narrowed her eyes clearly not satisfied with what she had seen. "It was okay for a second attempt, but Fakir you need to lift her higher if you want any chance of being able to pull this off. You looked like you were having a little trouble."

"What went wrong?" Tora asked Fakir.

Fakir sighed. He didn't want to say it, but he had to be honest. "You're a little heavy."

"HEY! You could lift me just fine before couldn't you? What wrong now?" Tora yelled.

"Sorry! I'm just being honest. It's true I was able to lift you before, however this is different. Even then I still had some trouble with it. When I lift you I also have to throw you two. I'm use to doing lifts and some throws, but that's nothing compared to how difficult the technique is. It just means I need to work building more strength in my upper body. I didn't mean it offensively." Fakir explained.

"Maybe I should lose weight." Tora thought out loud.

Fakir opened his mouth to say something but looked conflicted. Wondering if he should say something or nothing in fear of her wrath. Luckily Edel decided to add her two bits into the conversation.

"It's not a bad idea Tora-san, just make sure you don't go over aboard with it. You need to stay healthy and not eating enough will effect your performance. I've seen it happen a few times before with other partners and they didn't heed my warning. It's didn't end well for them."

"Will you help me with it?" Tora asked Edel.

"Of coarse I will Tora-san. In the mean time, since Fakir can't lift you all the way yet, it's better not to strain him too much. For now let's train on your separate things. Tora, get going to the trampolines. Fakir, get to work on those arm muscles. Chop-chop." Edel motioned.

Following the spirits instructions, the two partners settled back into their training exercises. The next few days followed in the same pattern. Practicing the different part to complete the technique. They were making great progress with the different parts but Edel still hadn't told them they were ready yet or what the secret to doing the technique was yet. The days passed and each one bringing them closer to the deadline. Whenever they had free time after practice, the two spent some time eating together and just enjoying the others company.

This day, they were going to the Paint and thread to see if their costumes where ready.

"What do you think our outfits will look like?" Tora asked as the entered. Her eyes wandering around the store in search of Malen.

"We'll just have to wait and see. Don't worry though. Malen and Giselle have never let me or anyone else at the Prince of Ice down yet. This will be no different." Fakir answered. But something he said confused Tora.

"Who's Giselle?"

"You didn't think Malen could run the store, tend to customers, and get clothing and painting commissions done all by herself did you? Giselle and her husband are the owners. Her husband takes care of the behind the scene things and Giselle takes care of customers and works on commissions. Malen is one of their employees. We didn't get the chance to meet them last time maybe today you will."

Tora shrugged. Wouldn't mind meeting them if given the chance. However, she wondered how old they were. Hoping they weren't one of those old couples that liked to talk peoples ears off when given the chance. Wandering around the store there was still no sign of Malen.

Separating to look for the girl Tora went looking towards the back and Fakir went to double check the front. The bell rang and Fakir stopped and turned to greet two people who came in. When she turned to look she nearly had her socks knocked off in surprise. Fakir stood mainly talking to a huge man. Tall and judging from his physique worked out a lot. He was dressed up as a knight in full armor with a bascinet looking helmet with a kind of wing designs on each side. He also wore a brown cloak. Unfortunately, due to the armor, Tora was unable to see anything else about the man.

Beside him was a tall pale woman wearing a long strapless white puffy dress that ended a little under her knees. Though she was shorter than the man beside her. She had grey eyes with lavender eyeshadow. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun and a crown of white flowers placed atop of her hair.

They reminded Tora of people who went to renaissance fairs. She walled over behind Fakir, being slightly intimidated by the giant man, and whispered, "Fakir, who are these two and why is he in armor?"

Fakir did not answer as he reached behind him and pulled Tora out to stand beside him.

"Giselle-san, Solomon-san. I would like you to meet my new skating partner Tora. Tora. This is Giselle-san and her husband Solomon-san. They're the owners I mentioned earlier." Fakir explained.

"Ah. So this is the girl Malen-san spoke about on the phone. Sorry we didn't get the chance to meet you last time you were here, Tora-san. Oh and please excuse our appearances. You see my husband and I are part of a performance group. The other day they needed some help because some actors called in sick. We were their understudies and these are our costumes. We actually made them here in our store." Giselle said greeting her.

Solomon just nodded his greeting and remained silent.

Giselle turned to her husband and smiled. "But not matter what you wear dear, whether it be armor or anything else, you will always be my knight in shining armor." Giving him a hug Solomon gently returned it.

It made Tora smile to see such an . . . interesting couple. Though she couldn't deny that they loved each other. Releasing her husband Giselle turned to them.

"Sorry. Anyway, you're here for your costumes. Come on to the back and we'll see what needs adjusting."

Following Giselle and Fakir, Tora was anxious to see what their costumes would look like.

Out of the corner of her eyes she watched Solomon head to another door in the back that said 'employees only'.

Once again in the back room with the huge glass window, filled with cloth, manikins, and art supplies. At a table was Malen hunched over another ice skaters costume. This one however was in black. Looking up Malen was started to see them.

"O-Oh! Giselle-sama! Fakir-san! Tora-san! I'm so sorry. I got so caught up with work I didn't realize you all had returned." Malen apologized with a bow.

"It's alright Malen-san. No harm done. We're all busy with the competition coming up and everyone needing new costumes or adjustments. Keep working and I'll see to Fakir-san's and Tora-san's costumes." Giselle replied.

Malen nodded and quickly returned to her work.

Soon they were directed to two separate curtained off areas to change and handed a bag with their costumes in them. After going to the changing rooms and putting the costume on, Tora stepped out from behind the curtain and admired herself in the mirror. She really admired Malen's work. She wore the same deep blue she had picked out on the first day she came to the shop. It was made like a swimsuit with thin straps and the collar going a little below her collarbone. The costume was covered with white little jewels making star designs the flowed down especially around her waist forming something akin to a belt before leading to a sheer skirt.

"It's beautiful..." Tora mumbled in awe as she watched herself twirl in the mirror. It fit perfectly even though she had been sliming down a bit over the last few days.

"It's almost as beautiful as the girl wearing it."

Tora turned to see Fakir had also changed into his costume. Unlike Tora's outfit, which was a one piece, his costume came in two parts. His shirt was made of the other color Tora had chosen the other day. The top part a beautiful light blue that faded to the same shade of blue as her outfit the closer it got the bottom. The same little jewels on her outfit also decorated his own, but without the star designs and in straight lines. His pants were plain black.

He noticed Tora looking at him and realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud. He quickly turned away, blushing to the tips of his ears.

Before Tora could open her mouth to say anything, Giselle and Malen interrupted, much to Fakir's relief. Even though a small part of him wondered what she was going to say.

"You both look wonderful. Malen-san you have outdone yourself once again."

"Thank you, Giselle-sama." Malen replied with pride and a blush.

"Thanks once again you two. We'll be a smash hit at the competition. I already paid up front so after we change, is it okay we go ahead and leave? We need all the practice we can get before the big night." Fakir asked.

"Of course. My husband, Malen-san, and I look forward to seeing the technique. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Giselle answered.

"Our next costumers should be here soon anyway." Malen pointed out.

Going back to the changing room and quickly changing back into her regular clothes she asked who was their next appointment. Before the girl could answer the door leading to the front opened.

"Malen-san. Giselle-san. We're here. I can't wait to see what you cooked up this time."

Tora had finished changing and opened the curtain to see the one skater she had hoped to avoid, the same girl who just spoke and was Malen's and Giselle's next appointment was none other than Kraehe and Author.


End file.
